Historias y leyendas de Berkk
by Beastboy12325
Summary: Años atrás Berk desapareció del mundo, pero no todos los dragones se fueron con ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Una pequeña advertencia: ¡SPOILERS DE LA PELÍCULA 3!

Ahora si comenzamos.

Esto es Berkk… si lo sé, un nombre extremadamente poco original pero ¿Qué esperaban? Son vikingos, no son conocidos por su originalidad. El nuevo Berkk es diferente del anterior. Es una isla como el triple de grande que el antiguo, tiene pocos caminos al mar siendo muy fácil de defender, tiene mucho mejor clima y muchas más especies de animales y plantas que el viejo... pero no hay dragones. Y pronto no habrá más en ningún lugar. Solo esperamos que si desaparecen es porque están a salvo.

Un barco avanzaba en medio de la noche. En este, varios hombres con armadura vigilaban en silencio, mientras el barco lentamente pasaba entre varias enormes rocas, algunas aun mas altas que el mismo barco.

—¿Escuchaste algo?

—No, solo el viento.

—Debemos tener cuidado, ya sabes que dicen de este lugar, los barcos desaparecen, nadie regresa.

—¿Ha no? ¿Entonces cómo fue que la historia pudo saberse? Alguien debió haber escapado

En ese momento frente a ellos aterrizo algo. Tenía una figura antropomórfica pero su cuerpo y rostro estaba cubierto de escamas negras como si se tratara de un demonio. Antes de que los hombres pudieran decir algo, una espada entro en el pecho de uno de ellos.

—Porque aún no estábamos nosotros.

El otro hombre retrocedió lentamente, sin saber que decir y de repente, su cabeza simplemente salió volando. Al caer su cuerpo quedo a la vista detrás de el otro guerrero igual al primero pero empuñando un hacha. En silencio otras 20 figuras aterrizaron en el barco y entraron en este, lo único que se escuchó fueron un par de gemidos, un grito y el sonido de armas cortando el viento.

Ya amanecía cuando el barco se acercaba a la isla de Berkk. Parecía estar desierta y solo se veían algunas ruinas a lo lejos, pero tan pronto el barco giro hacia ella se escuchó el sonido de un cuerno a lo lejos y al momento, como si fuera por arte de magia, se escuchó un gran griterío mientras varias personas que parecían salir de debajo de las piedras saludaban y le daban la bienvenida al barco. Avanzo lentamente rodeando la isla, ahora era dirigido por la misma creatura con piel de dragón… o mas bien, un traje de piel de dragón, que ahora sin el casco mostraba que era un hombre alto y fornido, con cabello y barba de color castaño que sin hacer caso a la gente que lo saludaba se concentraba en el camino. Junto a el había una hermosa mujer que traía un hacha en la espalda y miraba atentamente a la gente con el ceño fruncido. El barco avanzo hacia una roca pero al momento de acercarse, se revelo entre las rocas una caverna lo suficientemente grande para pasar un barco. Cuando el barco entro en esta y la gente en la orilla ya no se veía, Astrid se acercó a Hipo.

—Bueno, no vi a los terrorcitos.

—Ha… ¿Seguro seguro?

—Seguro seguro, paga.

Astrid gruño y le paso unas monedas a Hipo que rio y se las guardo

—Te las quitare volviendo a casa

—¿Cómo?

—Algo se me ocurrirá.

Lejos de ahí, en una oscura habitación, se escuchó el sonido del cuerno, apenas un rumor que murió un segundo después. Y de repente, na niña con el pelo castaño se levantó con los ojos como platos y dio un salto.

—¡Es tarde!

—¡Ha!

Un niño rubio pego un brinco desde una cama al otro lado de la habitación, levantándose y apuntando a todos lados con una espadita de madera.

—¿Que pasa?

—¡El cuerno!

—¡El cuerno!

—¡El cuerno!

—¡Tenemos que irnos! ¿Recuerdas lo que mamá nos dijo?

—¡No! ¿Dijo algo?

El niño se sentó en la cama pensativo mientras la niña rápidamente se calzaba unas botas de piel y daba saltitos.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo que nos dijera nada. —Zephyr—

—Ni yo.

—… … … Bueno.

Sin decir mas la pequeña Zephyr se dejó caer en la cama y apenas unos segundos después estaba roncando de nuevo, no supo cuánto tiempo quedo dormida hasta que el sol dio en su rostro y la hizo despertarse de nuevo.

—¡Ahora si es tarde!

—¡Haaaaaaaa!

Nuffink dio un brinco de nuevo ante el grito de su hermana.

—¿Qué paso?

—¡Ya es hora de comer!

—¿Y eso que? Tengo sueño no dormimos en toda la noche, seguro papá y mamá tardaran aun en llegar.

—Si pero mamá dijo que te diera de comer ¿No lo recuerdas? —Imitando voz mandona mientras sacaba una libretita y empezaba a leer— Dale de comer a tu hermano, no se acuesten tarde y saquen a galli…

—¡Gallina!

Gritaron los 2 niños al mismo tiempo y abrieron la puerta asustados, voltearon y vieron una jaula con la puerta hecha pedazos. Los dos caminaron despacio y Nuffink saco su espadita de madera caminando como si pudieran ser atacados por algo terrible en cualquier momento. Llegaron a la cocina y se quedaron helados al ver toda la destrucción. La cocina era un lugar muy grande, muy bien iluminado, en el centro había una mesa muy grande con 4 sillas. Había un calendario en un pergamino en un lado con las letras "P" o "M" marcando varios días y una puerta firmemente cerrada que parecía dar a una alacena, además de una puerta que daba al exterior. Pero en ese momento el lugar estaba patas arriba, las sillas estaban volcadas, dos puertas de una gaveta estaban no solo abiertas si no arrancadas de sus marcos y un costal de grano estaba abierto y con el contenido volcado por toda la habitación. La puerta al exterior estaba abierta. Los 2 niños se miraron y caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta, la abrieron, salieron despacio…

—¿Buscaban esto terrorcitos?

Los 2 niños voltearon. Astrid los miraba con expresión seria y llevando a una gallina bien sujeta de las patas. Detrás de ella y estratégicamente colocado fuera de la vista de su esposa Hipo hacia aparentes esfuerzos por no reírse.

—Hola papi hola mami ¿Qué tal la cacería? —Zephyr—

—¿Qué tal tu primer trabajo de niñera?

—Yo me porte bien ahora voy a la cama como niño bueno adiós

La velocidad con la que su hijo se apresuró a ponerse su trasero a salvo de las nalgadas de su madre les dio una idea de lo bueno que había sido el trabajo de Zephyr cuidándolo.

Un poco después, un delicioso aroma llenaba la casa haciendo que las tripas de los niños rugieran. El lugar estaba ya limpio aunque las puertas seguían arrancadas y Gallina pasaba por todos lados de la cocina buscando algún granito olvidado. Astrid ponía los platos en la mesa mientras Hipo revisaba la comida. Finalmente la mesa estuvo servida.

—Bueno es suficiente ya pueden venir

Los dos niños estaban sentados mirando a la pared pero tan pronto escucharon a Astrid voltearon y acercaron sus sillas de nuevo a la mesa para comer.

—¿ me trajeron algo? —Nuffink—

—Cariño solo fuimos a tomar un barco —Astrid—

—Si, un barco de cazadores de dragones, ¿Verdad papi?

—Así es, el séptimo de esta temporada —Hipo—

—Les trajimos un poco de ropa, la arreglaremos y les quedara, había un poco de oro, pero lo demás eran solo provisiones —Astrid—

—¿Armas? —Nuffink—

—Cuando tengas 10

La cara de fastidio del niño hizo que los 3 rieran, cuando unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta, al voltear vieron entrar a Valka.

—¡Abuela! —Nuffink—

—¿Qué paso aquí? ¿La gallina de Brutacio?

—¿Usted que cree? —Astrid—

—Bueno para su fortuna vengo a recogerla. —Valka—

—Creí que serias la aprendiz de Gothi, ¿Ahora haces también los deberes de Brutacio? —Hipo—

—No, voy a buscar algunas plantas medicinales y me ofrecí a venir por ella.

—Mamá no debiste moles…

—Brutacio quería discutir nuevos estilos para peinarse la barba.

—¡Te amo Mamá!

Hipo le dio un abrazo a su madre haciendo que los niños rieran por su exageración mientras Astrid tomaba un poco de carne y la envolvía. Cuando Hipo soltó a Valka, Astrid se la tendió… y en ese momento un cuerno se escuchó a lo lejos. Hipo y Astrid salieron rápidamente de la cocina.

—¿Mamá puedes quedarte con los niños?

—No hay problema

Los niños se acercaron a su abuela, mientras unos minutos después, tanto Astrid como Hipo salieron con sus armaduras puestas.

—Pórtense bien terrorcitos —Astrid—

—Volveremos pronto.

Ambos salieron corriendo, pero no cuesta abajo en dirección a la aldea, si no hacia un extremo de la isla, donde la roca formaba un barranco. Los 2 saltaron hacia este y desplegaron las alas de sus trajes, alejándose gracias al viento. Planearon hasta llegar a una torre de roca, ahí con su armadura ya puesta se encontraba Eret y con él varios vikingos más, el lugar era un amplio mirador de roca y cumplía también la función de armería pues varios de los vikingos descolgaban armas de las paredes. Desde ese lugar se alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos otra roca, esta sobresalía varios metros del mar y había en un extremo varias banderas de colores que ondeaban. Brutilda hacia sombra con la mano mirándolas atentamente.

—Jefe.

—¿Qué tenemos?

—Un barco, caza dragones, trae jaulas.

—¿Tripulantes? —Hipo—

—10… no 100… no 1000000000… ¿Rayos que significaba el rojo? —Brutilda—

—5 hombres visibles —Hipo—

—¡Eso!

—Bueno, prepárense, debemos llegar a las rocas antes de que se acerquen suficiente para vernos ¿Están listos? Brutacio tu gallina esta bien.

Dijo rápidamente al ver que el vikingo caminaba hacia el con expresión preocupada, los vikingos se levantaron, ya todos con trajes negros hechos de escamas de dragón y usándolos fueron pasando rápidamente entre las rocas que formaban el paso, hasta acercarse al barco.

—Hipo, mira —Astrid—

—¿Qué ocurre? —Eret—

—Prisioneros

Hipo se levantó y ocultándose entre las rocas miro con cuidado, el barco era un barco de cazadores de dragones eso era obvio, pero remolcaba un barco más pequeño, este no tenía ningún tripulante, sus velas estaban rotas y se veía muy maltratado, pero bien cuidado lo que indicaba que los daños había sido por un ataque.

—Jefe, ¿Qué hacemos?

—Maten a todos los cazadores, como siempre.

—Y los pri…

—Dije cazadores.

Astrid puso su mano sobre la de Hipo y a pesar del casco, Hipo se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, después se ocultaron. El barco se acercó lentamente a las rocas para evitar golpearlas, razón por las que usaban ese sitio para emboscadas. La tripulación que estaba en cubierta estaba totalmente concentrados en las rocas. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que pasaba cuando 2 de ellos cayeron con flechas en el pecho. Voltearon a verlos caer cuando guerreros con armaduras negras cayeron del cielo hacia ellos.

—¡Nos atacan!

Varios hombres salieron armados a cubierta pero al verlos se quedaron estáticos, aterrorizados por la apariencia sobrenatural de sus oponentes. En el pasado Hipo había querido aclarar que no eran monstruos, ahora aprovecho el temor de sus enemigos y sin decir nada ataco y atravesó a uno de sus enemigos. Los otros vikingos hicieron lo mismo, no decían nada, solo golpeaban algo y derribaban a sus enemigos en silencio, algo que aterrorizo aun mas a sus oponentes. En apenas unos minutos todos se rindieron, pero en menos tiempo aun ya todos estaban muertos. Astrid tomo a 10 vikingos y entro en la cubierta, si hubo pelea fue corta pues no se escuchó ningún sonido antes de que ella volviera a salir

—¿Prisioneros? —Hipo—

—Nadie —Astrid—

—Bien, entonces

—Gran jefe, honorable jefe, enormísimo je…

—¿Que pasa Brutacio?

—Encontramos a alguien en el barco mercante, jefe.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme! ¡Solo soy un desdichado mercader!

4 Vikingos llevaban a dos personas hacia Hipo, uno de ellos era un anciano pequeño, muy delgado y totalmente calvo, llevaba lentes redondos y era mínimo tan viejo como Gothi, detrás de él iba una muchacha de no menos de 14 años, era alta y atlética y tenía el cabello negro atado en una gran trenza que llegaba hasta la cintura. Ninguno de los 2 se resistían si no que caminaban sin siquiera necesitar ser empujados por sus captores. El hombre temblaba y miraba a todos lados visiblemente aterrorizado, pero la chica a pesar de estar pálida caminaba con aplomo y seguridad. Esta no era la única diferencia entre ambos, ya que el hombre estaba vestido con ropa muy bien planchada y cuidada que se notaba cara mientras que la chica traía pantalones y una camisa de manga corta, sucias y desgastadas, pareciendo ser la ropa que cualquier trabajador de bajo rango tendría. Finalmente llevaron a los 2 prisioneros frente a Hipo que, al ver el terror del hombre, se quito su casco para parecer más amigable, el hombre se puso aun mas pálido mientras que la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

—Son… son humanos…

—Si, no debes preocuparte por nosotros.

El hombre tembló de repente y estuvo a punto de caer, siendo sujetado apenas por uno de los vikingos para que no cayera, la chica solamente retrocedió un par de pasos sin parecer preocupada lo mas mínimo por este. Astrid vio como ambos miraban aterrados los cadáveres regados por toda la cubierta del barco.

—Hablaremos en su barco.

—¡NO! Se… señor soy un pobre mercader… yo y mi hija… lo que viene en ese barco es lo único que tenemos, por favor…

—No vamos a robarle, no debe preocuparse.

Astrid miro a la chica que parecía ponerse más nerviosa y de repente, esta fue hacia el hombre haciendo que este se apoyara en ella para que no cayera.

—Señor, mi padre está enfermo del corazón y ha sufrido una impresión muy fuerte… ¿Existe otro lugar donde podamos hablar? Después de lo que hemos pasado el no confía en extraños y tiene pánico de ser abordado de nuevo, yo puedo hablar con él si lo deciden.

—Bien. Llevemos el barco al puerto.

—Enseguida jefe. Pongo ru…

—Brutilda aléjate de ese timón —Astrid—

Un quejido se escuchó y varios vikingos rieron, el hombre calvo parecía estar aterrorizado pero la muchacha no hizo el menor gesto de sorpresa cuando Astrid se quitó su casco de piel de dragón y le sonrió a ambos buscando tranquilizarlos.

—Entonces hablemos ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Hipo se acercó al anciano que miraba asustado a los vikingos, pero estos ante un gesto de Hipo los dejaron solos en esa parte de la cubierta, excepto por Eret que empezó a dirigir el barco hacia la isla. No estaban solos pero era lo máximo de privacidad que podrían tener en ese lugar. Hipo habría deseado hablar con ellos en el interior del barco pero en este había varios cadáveres y sin duda aterrorizarían mucho mas al hombre. La chica tomo un barril y se sentó, dejando que su padre se sentara en el suelo, Astrid se puso al lado de Hipo y aunque parecía relajada tenía su mano cerca del mango de su hacha por si acaso.

—Mi nombre es Lars señor, ella es mi hija.

—Nilsa

—Nilsa, señor. En mi familia solo somos nosotros 2, somos mercaderes. Estábamos viajando por el archipiélago siguiendo las rutas comerciales cuando encontramos este barco y les vendimos algunas mercancías pero cuando creíamos que podríamos irnos nos apresaron y tomaron nuestro barco. Llevábamos 2 semanas atrapados cuando ustedes nos salvaron, señor.

—Es extraño que no dejaran un guardia con ustedes —Astrid—

El hombre miro muy nervioso a Nilsa pero esta no perdió el aplomo.

—Lo hicieron pero… yo… tenía una daga y cuando escuchamos el escandalo el se distrajo y…

—Bien, entonces iré a revisar el lugar —Astrid—

—Señora… por por favor —Lars—

—Padre, es natural que hagan esto. Por favor mi padre no quiere que nadie entre al barco sin que el lo vea, nos han robado ya bastante. Yo iré con usted, si lo desea frente a usted y desarmada.

—No es necesario hija, lo hare yo.

Por un segundo una gran ira se dibujó en el rostro de la chica pero esta desapareció en un instante

—Si padre, pero…

—Iremos los 4, le garantizo que no tocaremos nada.

El hombre asintió y se levantó tembloroso caminando hacia el barco, este estaba unido al barco de los cazadores por varios tablones que los vikingos habían puesto y el anciano apenas pudo cruzarlos, a diferencia de Nilsa que simplemente dio un salto al otro barco sin el menor problema. Hipo y Astrid la imitaron y revisaron el barco rápidamente. Al abrir una pequeña puerta, se encontraron con el cadáver de un hombre alto y musculoso vestido de armadura, tenía una daga pequeña hundida hasta la empuñadura en el cuello y un charco de sangre cubría el suelo. Nilsa retrocedió al ver el cadáver pero el hombre lo señalo.

—Ese es el hombre, por favor no juzgue a mi hija el intentaba hacerme daño.

—Comprendo no se preocupe.

Hipo camino al interior del lugar, era un camarote totalmente atestado, a pesar de haber una cama grande el resto del lugar estaba lleno de cajas con mercancías pero no había espacio para mas.

—Veamos el resto del barco.

—Si señor, por aquí señor por favor.

Los 4 salieron y Nilsa cerró la puerta, Hipo y Astrid siguieron inspeccionando el barco, pero Astrid apenas se fijaba en este, solamente miraba a Hipo. Desde que los Berkianos habían encontrado un nuevo hogar se había impuesto una ley para la protección de la propia aldea y de los dragones. Nadie podía volver de la isla, su ubicación debía ser un secreto. Durante 8 años, los vikingos de Berk habían atacado todos los barcos que pasaban y habían asesinado a sus tripulaciones, todos los barcos hasta ahora habían sido barcos de cazadores de dragones pues la isla estaba lejos de las rutas marinas de comercio y tenía mala fama entre los marineros de todo el mundo. Pero ahora por primera vez gente inocente había llegado a esa isla y no sabía que haría Hipo. Astrid comprendía que de ser por ella asesinaría a ambos en ese momento, no podía dejarlos ir y estaba segura de que ocultaban algo, pero en el tiempo que Hipo llevaba de jefe se había dado cuenta de que él no era así, no le gustaba lo que los Berkianos hacían por más de que sabía que era necesario y si no tenía estomago para asesinar cazadores de dragones, menos lo tendría para gente inocente. Finalmente el examen del barco termino y los 4 volvieron al barco de los cazadores, para entonces este ya había entrado en el puerto oculto, la cubierta del barco estaba limpia pues solamente habían arrojado los cadáveres al mar donde los tiburones se encargarían del resto. Finalmente el barco de los cazadores se detuvo en el puerto donde mucha gente esperaba y en primera fila estaba Valka con los niños. Todos los aldeanos miraban con preocupación a la muchacha y al anciano que iban con ellos pero Hipo se limitó a bajar del barco y dar su mano a Astrid para ayudarla por más que fuera innecesario. Lars no parecía querer seguirlo pero Nilsa lo hizo a un lado y bajo resueltamente, al verla Lars se apresuró a seguirla. Bocon se acercó a verlos.

—Hipo ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Sus nombres son Nilsa y Lars, prisioneros de los cazadores de dragones.

—Entonces que haremos con ellos, jefe

El que dijo eso fue Patan, que estaba de brazos cruzados y mirando enojado a los dos extranjeros.

—Nada, por ahora

—¿Nada? La ley dice…

—Silencio.

Patan se cayó en el acto. Hipo volteo a ver al anciano y la chica, ambos estaban pálidos y nerviosos.

—Esto es la isla de Berkk, nadie puede salir de ella sin mi permiso, mucho menos extranjeros.

—Señor se lo juro no somos una amenaza para usted. —Lars—

—Podrían sacarles donde esta esa isla.

—No, no podrían no se donde esta, yo no se navegar lo juro señor.

—Señor Hipo nosotros…

—Silencio, esto no está a discusión. Ustedes dos no podrán dejar la isla de Berkk… pero tampoco pienso hacerles daño por algo de lo que no son responsables, no pidieron venir aquí. Son bienvenidos a quedarse como un aldeano más. Estoy seguro que lo que han vivido traerá mucho beneficio a nuestra aldea.

Los 2 se miraron sin podérselo creer mientras Astrid solo se acercó apretando la mano de Hipo con cariño.

—Es muy generoso señor Hipo —Lars—

—Disculpe, pero ¿Puedo pedirle algo?

—¡Nilsa! El señor Hipo…

—Es un hombre razonable, padre… y mi petición lo es también. Señor Hipo le pido que me deje quedar en el barco de mi padre.

—¿Eso por qué? —Astrid—

—Todo lo que tenemos está dentro, si algo le pasa a las mercancías estaremos en la calle. Si vamos a empezar una vida juntos aquí, necesitaremos los bienes que tiene ese barco.

—O necesitaran estar en el para escapar —Patan—

—No, si quieren, rompan el timón y tiren el mástil a hachazos, se aseguraran así de que no podamos escapar en él.

—¡Esta chica ya me cae bien! —Brutacio—

—Bien… entonces puedes hacerlo.

—Entonces yo también lo hare, no puedo dejar que estés sola en este lugar. Además esta ese cuer… eso… debemos limpiar.

—Si, mis hombres se encargaran. Remolquen el dragón azul y amárrenlo, comiencen a revisar el barco de los cazadores. Patan.

—Si si ya se es mi trabajo.

—Encárgate también de que no les falte nada.

—Bien.

—Muchas gracias señor Hipo.

Una gran sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro de Nilsa, que abandonando toda su hostilidad se acercó y se inclinó con respeto frente a él, después regreso, tomo a su padre y lo alejo de regreso al barco mercante seguido por 2 vikingos. Astrid e Hipo caminaron hacia Valka, los niños corrieron hacia ellos al verlos y los abrazaron.

—Se han portado bien terrorcitos.

—Claro que si se han portado muy bien.

—Excelente! Entonces papá les hará una tarta de fresa para cenar.

—¡SIIIIIII! —Niños—

—¿Tarta de fresa? —Hipo—

—O quieres que la haga yo.

—¡NO NO NO NO! No te molestes mi amor, cocinare yo.

—¡Vamos vamos vamos!

Los niños tomaron a Hipo de las manos jalándolo, Valka se acercó a Astrid que miraba el barco pensativa.

—Ocurre algo

—Sí, algo ocurre

—Que cosa?

—¿Que el nombre que ese barco tiene escrito es sol de oriente, eso ocurre.

—¡OIGAN USTEDES! ¿Dónde esta gallina?

—Ha si, esa cosa, acompáñanos a casa.

—Gracias por invitarme a tu casa Astrid también me gusta la tarta que hace Hipo.

—¡Yo no te invite! Recoges a tu animal y te vas.

—No le digas animal, Gallina es muy sensible y no permite esos términos despectivos, lo sabes. Puedes traumatizarla.

—Y no me interesa.

A su alrededor los vikingos que habían participado en el ataque se iban también a sus casas, otro grupo armado dirigido por Patan se preparaba para montar guardia y otro equipo, dirigido por Bocon, comenzaba a revisar el barco para decidir como despedazarlo como ya estaban haciendo con el que habían capturado el día anterior. En la cubierta del barco mercante Lars miraba con curiosidad todo lo que ocurría, pero Nilsa no parecía interesada en lo mas mínimo, estaba de pie al lado de la puerta del camarote donde había sido encerrada en lo que sacaban el cadáver del vikingo que habían matado. Pero aunque cada vez que ella volteo Nilsa miraba a otro lado o hacia otra cosa, ella sentía una mirada hacia ella. Y de haber tenido ojos en la espalda hubiera confirmado su presentimiento, la joven no les quito una mirada llena de nerviosismo hasta que abandonaron el lugar.

El día comenzaba, en el bosque solo se escuchaba gritos y risas. La casa de los Hadok se encontraba un poco apartada del resto de la aldea. Estaba hecha de troncos, pero la segunda mitad de la casa entraba en la montaña. De alguna manera que solo Hipo conocía, este había seguido la construcción de la casa en el interior de la montaña aprovechando una cueva natural, cambiándose las paredes de madera con la piedra de la montaña. Frente a la casa había un claro bastante grande, los niños estaban sentados en troncos y a su lado estaban Patapez y Patan, los 4 reían mientras frente a ellos, peleaban Hipo y Astrid rápidamente. Mientras peleaban, hablaban con Patapez y Patan.

—Entonces ¿Que encontraron en los barcos que atacamos? — Hipo —

—En el primero no mucho realmente. Es sin duda un barco de cazadores de dragones, conseguimos varias toneladas de hierro de Gronkle y hierro regular. –Patapez-

Hipo salto hacia atrás esquivando un hachazo de Astrid, el hacha quedo enterrada en la tierra y Astrid no pudo sacarla. Hipo la ataco pero en vez de intentar sacarla Astrid giro y le tiro una patada en el pecho que lo derribo. Astrid sonrió y saco fácilmente el hacha lanzando un golpe a Hipo que apenas pudo esquivar haciéndose a un lado.

—¡ASÍ SE HACE MAMÁ! —Nuffink—

—Bueno bueno… también había muchas armas, alrededor de 200, provisiones para mas o menos unos 5 meses de viaje, oro pero nada de joyas. Conseguimos también mucha comida, granos y materias primas. —Patan—

—Esas son buenas noticias.

La espada de Hipo salió volando

—¡No te distraigas!

Astrid empezó a lanzarle golpes con su hacha que Hipo esquivaba rápidamente hasta que de repente, se lanzó hacia ella y la beso, Astrid abrió los ojos sorprendida pero en eso Hipo aprovecho y la derribo.

—¡Tu tampoco!

Corrió y tomo su espada poniéndose de nuevo en guardia.

—¿Pudiste ver el otro barco? —Astrid—

—¿Y a qué hora se supone que lo haga? El destrozar el primer barco nos tomara semanas, tengo que asegurarme que se haga con cuidado, que no haya trampas, que no haya algún robo a la mercancía o se dañe algo y…

—Hipo yo si tengo un informe —Patapez—

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué has entrado al barco?

—Porque tengo autoridad para hacerlo, soy el encargado de guardar el conocimiento y bitácoras de todo lo que ocurre en la isla y ese barco es algo único, así que cabe dentro de mi trabajo él hace…

—Patapez que encontraste

Le corto rápidamente Hipo, Patapez saco un pergamino y empezó a leer mientras Zephyr se acercaba y casi se trepaba a su hombro para alcanzar a leer también el pergamino.

—Ese barco es por mucho el mejor que hemos visto hasta ahora. Parece de madera pero tiene revestimiento interior de hierro, totalmente a prueba de dragones como los de Johan, incluso los mástiles son de metal recubierto con madera. La tripulación constaba de 50 tripulantes pero tienen armas para más de 200, incluyendo más de 10 mil flechas con puntas aserradas que no pueden ser arrancadas. Traían también mucha comida, más de 2 años de provisiones, medicinas, oro. Y jaulas para más de 30 dragones.

—Iban para una travesía larga entonces… ¿Venían hacia este lugar? —Astrid—

Astrid solamente se distrajo un segundo pero Hipo lanzo un tajo hacia ella, la chica apenas logró detener el golpe con el mango de su hacha y lo hizo retroceder.

—Espera ¿A este lugar? ¿A Berkk? —Patan—

—No lo creo, fui al camarote del capitán y revise sus mapas y anotaciones. En el mapa estaban escritas las localizaciones de varias islas al azar, el no parecía estar buscando una isla en particular si no intentando encontrar zonas nuevas, quizás para cacería o quizás para usar como base.

—De acuerdo, revisare todo más tarde.

—Espera ¿El capitán era cartógrafo? —Astrid—

—Si, el elaboraba todos los mapas que encontramos ¿Por que?

—Porque yo lo mate, no parecía el tipo de persona que hiciera exploraciones o dibujara mapas.

—¿Quien era?

—Bueno, como dos metros, barba rubia hasta las rodillas, calvo, brazos como del grueso de mi cuerpo.

—Si, lo recuerdo. Iremos en un rato mamá va a cuidar a los niños —Hipo—

—Creo que sería bueno que los llevaras Hipo, Lars decidió abrir su barco mercante y liquidara todo lo que tiene. Mucha de su mercancía no se consigue en la isla. —Patapez—

—¡SI! —Niños—

—No suena mal, bueno nos iremos nomas acabemos —Hipo—

—De acuerdo.

Astrid se lanzó hacia un desprevenido Hipo, hizo a un lado su espada, giro sobre sí misma y le dio un codazo en la boca del estómago, lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y lo azoto contra el suelo con fuerza, después puso el hacha en su cuello.

—Ya terminamos, ¿Nos vamos?

—Jajajajajajajajajajaja ¿y ese es el jefe? —Patan—

—¡BIEN MAMÁ GANO! —Nuffink—

—Siempre gana.

Zephyr saco una libretita y anoto un tanto para Astrid en un marcador.

—Bueno entonces nos va… HAAAAAA!

Astrid soltó un grito cuando Hipo giro rápidamente y tomando una de sus piernas la hizo caer sobre el. Astrid sonrió totalmente roja mirándolo a los ojos y dándole un beso.

—Hey hey recuerden que no están solos —Patan—

—Si, lo recuerdo.

Hipo se levantó y después le dio la mano a Astrid para ayudarla a levantarse, esta se pegó mucho a él sonriendo y dándole un beso más antes de acercarse a los niños.

—Muy bien entonces ¿Nos vamos?

El barco mercante estaba muy diferente a como lo habían encontrado, tal como Nilsa había ofrecido el mástil había desaparecido junto con el timón. Además de eso estaba mucho más limpio y la cubierta estaba llena de barriles y cajas, todo con comida. Nilsa camino hacia ellos tan pronto se acercaron pero no había aún abierto la boca cuando Lars salió del barco.

—Jefe Hipo, señora, me alegra verlos... ¿Y quiénes son ellos?

—Son mis hijos, salu... ¿He?

Cuando Hipo volteo los niños ya no estaban junto a el sí no que miraban los barriles emocionados.

—¿Que es eso que es eso que es eso?

—¡Niños! —Astrid—

—Creo que será mejor que dejemos que Nilsa cuide a los niños mientras hablamos.

—No señor no se preocupe hablemos aquí en cubierta. A decir verdad —el hombre habló en susurros— Nilsa odia a los niños y temo que sea brusca con ellos.

Astrid se dio cuenta de la ira que se asomaba en los ojos de la chica, ira que quiso ocultar cuando se dio cuenta de que era observada por ella.

—Bien entonces hablemos aquí, lo siendo pero tendrán que quedarse unos días en el barco.

—¿Unos días? ¿Por qué?

—No tenemos ningún sitio mejor para ustedes en la aldea, nosotros no recibimos forasteros y jamás hemos pensado en donde alojarlos.

—Comprendo... Entonces supongo que tampoco podré vender mis mercancías

—Eso no será problema, usen su barco para eso.

—No... Este... Podrían...

—Papá creo que es una buena idea.

—¡Papá mira lo que nos regaló Nilsa!

El hombre volteo sumamente alarmado hacia la chica, Nuffink traía un caballo tallado en madera y Zephyr un oso, Lars parecía muy enojado y al verlo los niños creyendo que estaban en problemas le entregaron los juguetes los cuales Lars tenido con cuidado para ver su no estaban dañados.

—Apenas me descuido dos minutos y regalas la mercancía, así quieres que confié en ti

—¿Perdón? Yo talle esas figuras y hago con ella lo que quiera.

Por un segundo ambos se vieron a los ojos con ira, Hipo se levantó sorprendido

—Creó que sería mejor.

—Señor Hipo perdone solo... Es esta chica problemática pero si esta vez tiene razón, tengan niños.

Le paso los juguetes a los niños.

—Creó que también deberíamos mostrarles el barco, lo menos que podemos hacer por su amabilidad es dejarles escoger si desean algo antes de abrir al público. —Nilsa—

—Si pero tenemos... —Lars—

—Y es la costumbre

—Bien, entonces por favor síganme. Los niños también, creó que encontraré algo para disculparme por mi comportamiento. Tú sigue acomodando.

Los cuatro subieron al barco al pasar junto a Nilsa, Astrid se detuvo.

—Ese perfume...

—¿Le gusta?

—Si... Me parece conocido

La joven saco un frasquito de su bolsillo.

—Acéptelo por favor, le debemos mucho a usted y a su esposo.

Astrid iba a negarse pero la expresión resuelta de la chica le hizo ver que no admitiría un no así que lo tomó y se lo guardó en la bolsa que traía a su cadera.

—Solo por favor no le diga a mi padre se enoja cuando regalo algo pero tenemos montones de las flores que expulsan ese aroma en el barco y si no hacia algo con ellas se echarían a perder.

—No lo haré

Astrid entro al barco. Pronto estuvo mucho más agradecida con la amabilidad de Nilsa al ver las telas y artículos de la tienda muchos de los cuales no había visto desde que se habían ocultado y por los cuales sin duda habría tenido que pelear con otras vikingas por comprar. Aunque le sorprendió que Lars contrata unos precios ridículamente bajos por todo y más aún que Nilsa los aumentara sustancialmente. Finalmente Después de mucho regateó salieron con una gran cantidad de cosas del barco.

—Bien entonces...

—Hipo, si ya acabaste de jugar ¿Podrías venir a hacer tu trabajo?

—¿Que pasa Patán?

—Como terminamos de vaciar el primer barco ayer decidí vaciar el segundo y luego empezar a desmantelarlos al mismo tiempo, será más fácil.

—No te preocupes ese nos lo quedamos

—¿QUE?

—Si es tan bueno como dice Patapez será perfecto para nuestra flota.

—Pero pero pero

—Espera... No me digas que ya diste la

—¡Listos para la explosión!

—¡Brutacio espera! Espera!

Se escuchó una explosión y ambos salieron corriendo al barco. Los niños reían

—Bueno terrorcitos nos vamos a casa.

Los niños al salir saludaron a Nilsa que desde el barco agitaba la mano.

—Vaya parece que si le gustaban los niños.

—Si pero no entiendo a veces esta contenta a veces enojada a veces nos da regalos y luego se enoja por que pagas menos eso es raro.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza, su hija era extremadamente observadora.

—Bueno vamos a casa.

Astrid pensó que ese día el mercader comenzaría su negocio pero no lo hizo, tampoco al siguiente ni al siguiente. Además de eso ella jamás vio ni al anciano ni a su hija fuera de la aldea ni siquiera en el gran comedor a donde Hipo les dijo que podrían ir. Astrid como capitana de la guardia de la aldea se había echo cargo del barco capturado y de supervisar sus reparaciones por lo que veía a la chica a diario. A diferencia de su padre que rara vez subía a cubierta ella siempre estaba visible ordenando limpiando o haciendo cualquier trabajo para entretenerse. No había bajado del barco ni cuándo la invitaba y cada vez parecía más triste y demacrada.

Unos días después Astrid trabajaba en la sala de la casa. Muy concentrada intentaba algo casi imposible para ella... Remendar un pantalón que el niño había roto a la altura de las rodillas. Se picó y solo la presencia de sus hijos evitó que soltara una palabrota. Normalmente era Hipo quien hacia esas cosas pero el había salido desde temprano a probar con Patapez un invento nuevo y probablemente llegaría hasta la noche.

—¿Mamá podemos ir a jugar afuera?

Astrid suspiro cuando su hija hacia esas preguntas era porque se daba cuenta que su mamá estaba a punto de estallar y prefería estar a una distancia prudente. Los niños salieron gritando y riendo. Cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia de casa Zephyr tomó un hacha de madera que traía en su espalda y Nuffink saco la espada que traía al cinto y empezaron a atacarse entre si como veían a sus para hacer todos los días, pero mas que una pelea pareja, el niño acosaba a su hermana lanzando golpes sin parar. Había sacado lo guerrera de su madre.

—Vamos tírame un golpe. –Nuffink-

—Entonces deja de atacarme.

—Mamá siempre dice que el enemigo no dejara de atacarte.

Nuffink acosaba a golpes a su hermana hasta que vio algo en el suelo y en eso le tocó un hachazo en la cabeza.

—¡Hey cuidado!

—Tienes que estar atento Nuf

—Me distraje solo un segundo y... Y... ¡Byaaaaaaaa!

—No llores no te llegue tan fuerte!

—¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa Mamá!

—¡No grites no grites no grites!

—¡Mama!

Nuff hizo ademan de caminar a la casa y Zephyr se puso frente a el para bloquear su paso.

—No no no no te te pago te pago.

—Tu rebanada de pastel de esta noche.

Zephyr abrió los ojos aterrada y se puso totalmente blanca.

—Vamos no es tan caro para que te pongas así.

—Nuff… corre.

—¿Por que?

En ese momento Nuffink vio que 2 hombres salían de entre los arbustos detrás de su hermana, volteo y vio a otros 4 detrás de el, que era lo que Zephyr había visto antes. Todos los hombres eran fornidos, vestían armaduras de cuero y estaban usando cascos y armados con hachas. En el centro de este había un hombre alto y muy delgado, traía su camisa abierta mostrando un musculoso pecho, usaba una barba corta de color negro, en su cintura traía una espada.

—Muy bien, mocosos, vejan con nosotros.

—Que… quédate atrás…

Zephyr se puso frente a su hermano pero los hombres rieron. Un hombre un poco mas grande que los demás camino hacia ellos.

—Miren que tierna quiere proteger a su hermanito. Niña tu…

En ese momento el hombre cayo con un hacha enterrada profundamente en la espalda. Antes de que sus compañeros pudieran reaccionar, Astrid salió de entre los arbustos, arrancando rápidamente el hacha de la espalda del hombre lanzo un golpe hacia otro cortando su cabeza de un tajo. Los otros se lanzaron contra ella excepto el hombre que usaba la espada. Zephyr tomo a la mano a su hermano y lo jalo hacia unos arbustos, no quería salir corriendo pues sería muy fácil que uno de esos hombres fuera tras ellos. Ya fuera de camino los 2 niños miraban boquiabiertos la pelea. Habían visto a su madre practicando todos los días, tanto con Hipo casi todas las mañanas como con los nuevos reclutas de la guardia de Berk, pero jamás la habían visto en una pelea real. Astrid apenas derribo al segundo enemigo cuando sin esperar un momento ataco al tercero de ellos. Otro de los hombres le apunto con una ballesta y al verlo Astrid tomo el cuerpo de su compañero y lo jalo hacia ella haciendo que recibiera la flecha en su lugar, después lanzo su hacha derribándolo. Al verla desarmada uno de los hombres se lanzó hacia ella con una maza, pero Astrid sujeto su mano deteniendo el golpe y choco su frente contra el rostro del hombre y luego lo empujo contra el árbol empezando a golpearlo en el rostro, cuando de repente abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡MAMA!

Astrid soltó al hombre para ver su pierna donde había un dardo hundido en su muslo. En ese momento el hombre la embistió y la derribo poniéndose sobre ella para golpearla.

—¡DÉJALA!

Nuffink se lanzo contra el hombre sin siquiera pensarlo, subiéndose a su espalda y jalando su casco. En ese momento vio como rápidamente Astrid se arrancaba la flecha del muslo y se la metía en la bolsa que llevaba en la cadera. El hombre se levantó derribando al niño y volteo para golpearlo, pero sintió como su respiración faltaba cuando Astrid paso el brazo bajo su cuello y comenzó a apretar, Zephyr se puso blanca cuando se escuchó un fuerte chasquido y el hombre cayo sin vida. Astrid le sonrió a su hijo, jadeando con fuerza y de repente se derrumbó.

—¡MAMA!

Los 2 niños corrieron hacia ella. Astrid respiraba muy agitada y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

—Mama despiértate! —Zephyr—

—Vaya vaya pobres niños, se han quedado sin su madre.

Los 2 niños se quedaron congelados por el miedo a escuchar eso, el hombre que quedaba se acercó a ellos con una cerbatana en la mano y la otra en la empuñadura de su espada.

—Sin nuestra…

—Claro, a menos por supuesto que me den lo que quiero.

Nuffink negó con la cabeza muerto de miedo, luchando entre salir huyendo y quedarse al lado de su madre, como si esta aun pudiera protegerlo, pero Zephyr, aunque temblaba de miedo, se acercó a él.

—¿Que quiere?

—Veo que eres una niña lista, bien. Tu padre tiene un fajo de pergaminos que tienen ilustrados varios mapas de sus viajes, quiero que me los traigas todos. Ven aquí a media noche, trae los mapas y te daré el antídoto para el veneno, por supuesto puedes no venir pero si ella no recibe algo hoy bueno, mañana serán huérfanos.

—Lo…lo hare…solo…

—Si, creo que lo harás, por cierto, se nota que eres una niña muy inteligente así que te prevengo. no tengas ideas tontas, tú no sabes que es lo que busco, cambia los mapas, saca alguno, mueve lo que sea en ellos y me daré cuenta. Si no me das exactamente lo que quiero, tu madre morirá.

—Si… pero… el mapa que quiere podría no estar entre los que papá tiene guardados

—Así que si sabes a qué me refiero. Si, tienes razón podría no estar ahí —El hombre esbozo una cruel sonrisa— En ese caso perderás a tu madre por pura mala suerte. No debo decirte que vengas sola.

—¡NIÑOS! ¿DONDE ESTÁN?

—¡ABUELA!

Al escuchar la voz de su abuela Zephyr sintió una súbita esperanza y mientras Nuffink gritaba ella también volteo hacia la casa, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error y volteo de nuevo hacia el hombre, este había desaparecido.

Hipo entro azotando la puerta a una enorme habitación, haciendo que Gothi y Valka lo vieran enfadadas, pero no hicieron nada, Hipo solo corrió hacia Astrid y se arrodillo a su lado. La chica estaba en la cama, jadeando y con la frente cubierta de sudor. Hipo solo la había visto así cuando años atrás había sido infectada por el azote de Odín. En la entrada de la habitación se encontraban Bocon, Eret, Patapez, Patan, Brutacio y Brutilda. Hipo tomo su mano con fuerza mirándola pero la chica ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de que alguien estuviera a su lado.

—Hipo… —Valka—

—¿Dónde están los niños? —Hipo—

—Están en la otra habitación.

—Bien… en… en un momento voy solo dime como esta.

La voz de Hipo se quebró, los amigos de Hipo salieron del lugar y a ellos los siguió Gothi, después de todo Valka seria su sucesora como curandera y ya tenía suficiente conocimiento como para decirle a Hipo lo que sucedía con su esposa.

—Hijo, ella fue envenenada. No conozco los síntomas, es posible que sea el veneno de un dragón pero de ser así aunque lo haya visto antes no podría reconocer su efecto en humanos. A este paso ella… morirá mañana.

Hipo cerró los ojos apretando con fuerza la mano de Astrid.

—Dime que paso.

A pesar de que Hipo lloraba y que se notaba que apenas podía hablar claramente, su voz mostraba una determinación que Valka muy pocas veces había notado en él, empezó a contarle todo lo que los niños le habían dicho.

Los niños se encontraban en una habitación aparte, rodeados de los amigos de Hipo que estaban en un total silencio, cuando Hipo entro, sus ojos estaban rojos pero fuera de eso ya no parecía alterado. Al verlo los niños se lanzaron hacia él. Hipo se arrodillo y los abrazo con mucha fuerza, como si jamás quisiera soltarlos de nuevo.

—Hipo… —Patapez—

Hipo asintió pero sin soltar a los niños.

—Nos dividiremos en grupos de 50 hombres, Eret, revisa el lado norte de la isla, Bocon al sur, Patapez, que tomen a los niños y llévenlos al gran salón, Brutilda, tu a los puertos, revisen cada centímetro, no dejen salir a Lars y Nilsa de su barco y que no salgan de su vista, Brutacio dile a Patón que revise cada centímetro de la aldea, tu ve a la playa, sé que no hay fondeaderos y que los vigías no han informado nada pero pudieron entrar a la isla por medio de botes. Revisa todos los escondites que conozcas.

Sin decir nada, todos se retiraron, incluso los gemelos no se sentían con ánimo de decir alguna broma a Hipo en esa situación, solo quedo Patan.

—Bueno ¿Y yo que?

—Patan, quiero que lleves a los niños a tu casa y los cuides. Enciérralos y no los pierdas de vista.

—¿Que? Pero pero pero ¡Hipo yo soy parte de la guardia de Berkk! Debe… debe…

La voz de Patan fue bajando de volumen cuando vio a Hipo a los ojos.

—Patan, por favor.

—Si… bueno si, de acuerdo.

—Ahora, espéranos afuera.

Patan salió visiblemente molesto, tan pronto lo hizo, Zephyr como si le costara mucho trabajo aflojo un poco el abrazo. Nuffink sin embargo no se apartó un centímetro de Hipo.

—¿A dónde vas, papá? —Zephyr—

—Tranquilos niños, estarán a salvo con Patan.

—Pero ¿Y tú?

—Tengo algo que hacer.

Zephyr asintió aunque sabía perfectamente que su papá no estaba siéndoles totalmente sincero, Hipo por un lado si tenía que hacer algo. Tan pronto los niños se fueran el tomaría su espada e iría a revisar su casa. Creía que los niños habían sorprendido por accidente a ladrones que irían por algo a su casa y que ya era tarde para impedir un robo, pero podría ver que se habían llevado y de no haber robado nada, esperaría a que lo intentaran y les haría pagar muy lentamente lo que le hicieron a su esposa. Tomo a Nuffink para separarlo de el lentamente y con cuidado.

—No se preocupen, Patan es un buen luchador estarán a salvo con el

—Papá…

—¿Si?

—Yo… cuando… cuando a mama la hirieron, ella se arrancó el dardo y lo guardo en su bolsa, lo hizo muy rápido pero yo la…

Hipo abrazo a su hijo con fuerza, para después alejarlo un poco de él sonriendo mirándole a los ojos

—Tal vez le hayas salvado la vida a tu madre.

El rostro del niño se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa, después los 2 siguieron a Patan, sin antes lanzar una mirada a su madre. Tan pronto salieron, Hipo se dirigió rápidamente a las cosas de Astrid que se encontraban sobre una mesa.

—¿Qué sucede Hipo?

—¿Revisaron esto?

—No.

Hipo abrió la bolsa y como pensó, dentro estaba el dardo. Era como los dardos que Grimel usaba con los dragones, grande y de cristal. Hipo lo tomo con cuidado, aun había veneno dentro de él. Lo tomo y lo olio y después, tomando una gotita con un dedo lo probo escupiéndolo de inmediato.

—¿Hipo?

—Volveré tan pronto pueda.

Sin decir más se fue lo más rápido que podía, sin siquiera preocuparse por tener cuidado al caminar o ser visto, no tenía tiempo que perder.

—Y bien ustedes 2 adentro.

Los niños entraron en la recamara de Patan y en silencio solo se sentaron uno junto al otro en la cama mirando al vacío con los rostros llenos de lágrimas, la severidad en el rostro de Patan disminuyo un poco al verlos en ese estado.

—Chicos, no se preocupen su madre estará bien, no es la primera vez que esta apunto de… ha… que la enve… ha… que tiene problemas si y siempre arreglamos todo gracias a los dra… ha… bueno… solo quédense aquí ¿Si? Lo mejor será que duerman, yo estaré afuera.

Patan salió y cerró la puerta, los niños se quedaron en la habitación solo iluminada con una vela.

—¿Entonces piensas ir? —Nuffink—

—No sé.

—No deberías ir, papá lo arreglara, el siempre arregla las cosas.

—Pero ya vez como esta mama… ella puede…

—¡NO LE VA A PASAR! E¡s mama! Ella siempre… siempre esta bien ¿Cierto?

—Tengo que intentarlo Nuff.

El niño asintió en silencio, Zephyr se levantó y levantándose hasta la ventana de Patan la destrabo fácilmente.

—Voy contigo.

—No, si algo mas pasa tienes que decirle a papá a donde fui para que vaya a buscar a ese hombre.

Sin esperar la respuesta de su hermano, Zephyr salió por la ventana y salió corriendo hacia su casa. Mientras corría vio varias patrullas a lo lejos, tal como Hipo había ordenado rastreaban la isla entera, pero en sus años escapando de su madre cada vez que hacían una travesura y teniendo como niñeras a Brutacio y Brutilda, había descubierto muchos caminos secretos y atajos hacia su casa.

Se detuvo antes de tomar una curva que llegaba a su casa, torció por un camino oculto y atravesó unos arbustos en silencio hasta llegar a la pared de roca en un punto donde ni siquiera se lograba ver su casa. En ese lugar, Zephyr paso la mano por las rocas hasta que noto un hueco y metió la mano en este con cuidado. De repente sonrió y tomando parte de la pared la movió, revelando una puerta falsa que cubría la entrada de un pasillo. La parte exterior de la puerta era idéntica a la roca de la pared pero en la parte interior era madera. Zephyr cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado poniendo un pasador de hierro en la parte interior, mismo que había quitado al meter la mano por el hoyo de la pared.

Aunque el túnel estaba totalmente oscuro la niña camino sin tropezarse por este, solo manteniendo una mano sobre la pared, después de todo Hipo y Astrid habían hecho que los niños cruzaran a oscuras ese camino cientos de veces hasta aprendérselo de memoria. Llego a otra puerta y palpándola con las manos encontró una gran piedra y moviéndola, revelo un pasador el cual quito y la puerta se abrió.

Se detuvo por un momento mirando a su alrededor, pero la habitación estaba totalmente oscura. Al igual que su madre, Zephyr traía una pequeña bolsa en la cintura, palpo hasta tocar un pedernal y un pedazo de vela y las encendió. La luz ilumino una amplia habitación. En un rincón había una fragua y un yunque. Había varios estantes en las paredes llenos tanto de herramientas y materiales de herrería como instrumentos que solo Hipo sabia para que servían. En el otro extremo de la habitación había una gran estantería con montones de pergaminos y una mesa de trabajo. A ese lugar se dirigió Zephyr, coloco la vela en un extremo del escritorio y se subió en este, empezando a revisar los estantes. La mayoría de los pergaminos eran diseños de armas o inventos nuevos que su padre seguía haciendo y que más de una vez habían provocado pequeñas explosiones en su casa. Siguió buscando hasta que vio un cofre que jamás había abierto, al hacerlo se manchó las manos con algo viscoso y que olía muy extraño, se limpió con un trapo y empezó a revisar lo que había en el interior del cofre hasta que encontró los pergaminos que el hombre le había pedido.

Unos minutos después caminaba llevando en su espalda un rollo con todos los mapas, llego al punto donde los habían atacado. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al recordar lo que había sucedido en ese lugar, los cadáveres ya no estaban, pero las armas seguían en el suelo. Se acercó lentamente, no sabía que tanto faltaba para que fuera la media noche pero el lugar estaba totalmente vacío. De repente noto un movimiento en lo alto de un árbol y retrocedió, para chocar con algo en su espalda, al voltear vio la cabeza de un dragón.

—Sera mejor que no grites

Otra cabeza surgió, luego otra, otra y otra, las 4 de un cuello largo y grueso, la rodearon y Zephyr se dio cuenta de que eran un solo dragón, no 4 diferentes. Una vez que estuvo rodeado el hombre se acercó a ella.

—Vaya así que lo has hecho, entrégame esos rollos.

—Antes dame el antídoto para mi mami

—Ha eso… lo siento pero el veneno de trampeador es mortal

—¿Que? Tu… tu diji…

Antes de que la niña pudiera decir nada, un puño se hundió en su estómago, esta se dobló y ya no vio nada más. Otro cazador de dragones se acercó al primero.

—Kinkaid, ¿Estas seguro de esto?

—No subestimes al jefe de este lugar, si nos encuentra necesitaremos algo con que negociar con el.

—¿Con el mocoso de Estoico? Todos saben que no es ni la sombra de lo que fue su pa…

—Tus antiguos jefes pensaron lo mismo ¿O me equivoco?

El hombre se cayó, las 4 cabezas del dragón se acercaron a el.

—Esa cosa…

—No hará nada aun, vámonos

Los 2 caminaron hacia el acantilado, aunque el cazador miraba hacia atrás muy asustado, de los bosques finalmente salió un enorme trampeador que los miraba babeando, con hambre. El hombre silbo y una gran sombra se acercó a él, era un cuernatronante. Llevando a la niña, se subió al cuernatronante, su subordinado s subió al trampeador, 2 de sus cabezas voltearon a verlo con hambre pero el cazador intento ignorarlos.

— ¿No deberíamos pasar por…?

—¿Por qué deberíamos? Mientras menos seamos más dinero, ¿No crees?

—Sí señor, tiene razón

—Me alegro que comprendas.

Trono los dedos y súbitamente 2 cabezas del trampeador voltearon y se lanzaron contra el cazador, lo levantaron en el aire y lo arrojaron, atrapándolo en el aire las 4 cabezas lo hicieron pedazos devorándolo sin dejar de seguir al cuernatronante ni a su dueño.

Hipo abrió de golpe la puerta de su estudio y fu corriendo hacia una mesa, donde tiro desordenadamente varias plantas, después empezó a sacar varios pergaminos de sus estantes buscando uno en especial pero ni siquiera se preocupaba en guardar de nuevo los que sacaba solo los arrojaba a un lado hasta que obtuvo el que buscaba. Tomo una planta y la puso en un cuenco de madera y en ese momento vio que sus manos temblaban y se detuvo.

—No… respira… contrólate… contrólate…

Su voz se quebró por un segundo pero después cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Estaba aterrorizado por lo que podía pasar si cometía un solo error, no podía permitírselo. Se sentó y respiro hondo, hasta que finalmente se sintió más calmado, después tomo la hoja de pergamino y empezó a leer varias anotaciones que había echo muchos años atrás. Si hubiera estado más atento se habría dado cuenta de la silla tirada a un lado en su escritorio de trabajo o la puerta del túnel entreabierta.

Eret, Brutilda, Patapez, Patón y Bocon, cuando vieron a Hipo acercarse.

—Hipo, hemos revisado to…

Hipo paso al lado de Brutilda sin hacerle caso, entro a la casa de curación. Gothi y Valka estaban sentadas al lado de Astrid cuando lo vieron acercarse.

—¿Lo conseguiste?

Hipo le mostro un jarro de cerámica

—Antídoto de veneno de trampeador, todo el que pude hacer.

—Esperemos que funcione.

Gothi le dio un golpecito en el brazo con su bastón.

—Por cierto quiere la receta.

Hipo asintió mientras se acercaba a ver a Astrid, esta ya y no jadeaba y estaba un poco menos pálida. Pensó que sin duda su madre había tenido algo que ver en eso después de todo la razón por la que había terminado siendo la ayudante de Gothi era porque durante años habia estado atendiendo a los dragones heridos de su nido lo que había echo que supiera tanto de tratar heridas como la anciana, solo que los vikingos eran pacientes más llorones, solía decir.

Hipo se acercó a Astrid y abriendo su boca vertió un liquido de color verde dentro de esta, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron todos los amigos de Hipo.

—Jefe

—¿Que novedades tienen?

Hipo escuchaba pero no desviaba la mirada de Astrid, Eret carraspeo y avanzo un par de pasos.

—Bueno, rastreamos toda la isla, no encontramos nada en la aldea ni en los puertos, tampoco cerca de su casa aunque esta tan oscuro y el bosque es tan espeso que pudimos hacer una revisión completa. En los puertos no hay nada, en la aldea tampoco y no encontramos rastros de ningún desembarco en la playa.

—¿Lars y Nilsa? —Hipo—

—Esos 2 no se han movido, incluso Nilsa invito a Brutacio a quedarse a cenar lo que es raro. Apenas ayer lo echo a escobazos por que rompió un jarrón.

—Bien… ¿La aldea?

—Enviamos a un grupo de 30 a tu casa para evitar que roben cualquier cosa, deben estar llegando en este momento, el resto se dividió en 2 grupos, uno de ellos se quedara con los niños en el gran salón el otro está haciendo rondas en la aldea por si acaso. —Patón—

—Bien…

—Ahora nos dirás que rayos es ese antídoto campeador?

—Es trampeador

Brutilda volteo a ver a Patapez que aunque tenía el mismo tono y brillo de fanático extremo en los ojos que ponía cuando hablaba de un nuevo dragón, también se veía muy preocupado.

—El trampeador es un dragón venenoso, su veneno es el segundo mas potente que se conoce, mata en una luna a dragones grandes, humanos… no se cuánto resistan, aun cuando se le aplique un antídoto las posibilidades de sobrevivir depende del tiempo que haya pasado desde que el veneno fue inyectado hasta recibir el antídoto y…

Patapez volteo a ver a Hipo, como si quisiera que le gritara que se callara o le dijera que podía seguir, lo que fuera, pero Hipo parecía no escucharlo solamente miraba a Astrid.

—Y… como yo lo veo tomando en cuenta la hora en que fue envenenada y el tiempo que se tardó en darle el antídoto… si no despierta para el amanecer.

—No despertara

Termino lo que dijo Hipo, todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Brutilda camino a la puerta.

—Entonces voy por los niños.

—No lo harás, Brutilda —Hipo—

—¿Que dices? Su madre se esta muriendo, claro que voy por ellos.

—No, aun no… esperemos al amanecer, si despierta, los llamaremos para que vengan a verla.

—¿Y si no despierta? —Brutilda—

—Entonces para que se despidan.

Nadie mas dijo nada pero Hipo sonrió agradecido cuando sus amigos se recargaron contra la pared o se sentaron en el suelo sin intenciones de moverse, todos menos Patan pero Hipo sabía que el tenía el trabajo más importante.

Transcurrieron horas en el lugar sin que apenas se movieran, hasta que Hipo se levantó.

—Mama, por favor ve por los niños.

Valka asintió caminando hacia la puerta cuando escucharon una voz.

—Los niños… entonces… ¿Están bien los niños?

Hipo volteo a ver a Astrid, la chica ni siquiera abría los ojos aun pero sonreía mientras apretaba un poco la mano de Hipo, abrió con dificultad uno de sus ojos.

—Dime… que no dejaste solos a los terrcitos…

Hipo abrazo con fuerza a Astrid haciendo que esta gimiera de dolor pero sonriera apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, todos los amigos de Hipo fueron a verla, pero Valka salió de la casa de curación rápidamente, tenía que traer a los niños rápido.

—¡DÉJENME SALIR!

—Jajajaja a pesar de que es tan pequeña es toda una fie… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un cazador de dragones retiro rápidamente un dedo y lo agito para que el dolor de la mordida que Zephyr acababa de darle se fuera. La niña se encontraba en una jaula, ni siquiera un calabozo pues fácilmente hubiera podido salir entre los barrotes. Se encontraban en una gran fortaleza en el puerto de una isla pero no había reconocido nada mas.

En otro punto de la misma fortaleza, Kinkaid caminaba tranquilamente, otro hombre se acerco el, muy alto y de piel morena, pero su rostro estaba oculto tras una máscara. Traía el pecho desnudo y en este se veían multitud de cicatrices algunas echas por cortes y otras echas por hierros al rojo vivo.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

Kinkaid solo asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que llegaban a una puerta custodiada por 2 guardias armados los cuales abrieron tan pronto se acercaron. La habitación era una gran oficina, las paredes estaban llenas de archivos y mapas. Había 5 personas en la habitación, 4 eran altos y atléticos, de piel morena, traían capas y capuchas sobre su rostro, solo por su figura se podía notar que 2 eran mujeres y 2 hombres, la quinta persona estaba en medio de la habitación detrás de un escritorio. Era un anciano muy pequeño, tanto que estaba de pie sobre la silla, era muy gordo y calvo, de piel muy blanca, usaba lentes pequeños y redondos, su boca parecía solo un gran tajo en su rostro y su sonrisa le daba el aspecto de un sapo grande y satisfecho. Al momento de hablar lo hizo con una voz aduladora y dulzona.

—Ha señor Kinkaid, veo que ha vuelto.

—Así es señor, he traído lo que me pidió

—¿En verdad? Por favor enséñemelo.

El cazador saco un tubo de mapas pero no se lo tendió, la sonrisa del hombrecito se hizo aún mayor.

—Naturalmente, sabe que debo revisarlo pero no se preocupe no tengo la menor intención de hacerle daño.

Uno de los encapuchados se colocó detrás del hombre pero no hizo nada por atacarlo solamente se recargo en la puerta, una de las mujeres se acercó y le ofreció una bolsa.

—La mitad de la paga, por supuesto la otra mitad se la daré una vez que haya revisado la mercancía.

El cazador asintió y le paso los pergaminos a la mujer la cual se los entregó a su jefe tendiéndolo frente a él y manteniéndolos abiertos como si el hombrecito no fuera capaz de hacerlo por si mismo. Empezó a pasar los pergaminos frente a el.

—Siguiente, siguiente, siguiente, siguiente, siguien… si… este es…

El hombrecito miraba un pergamino con una una sonrisa y expresión de triunfo tan grandes que Kinkaid se arrepintió de no pedir el doble.

—¡IDIOTA!

Patan cayó al suelo sujetando su rostro mientras rápidamente Eret y Bocon se lanzaban a sujetar a Hipo mientras Nuffink retrocedía muy asustado.

—¡HIPO CÁLMATE! —Valka—

—¡No, no entiendes Hipo yo… fue un error solo un error! ¡No creí que se irían quiera hacer algo! Le diste misiones a todos menos a mi y yo quería que conf…

—¡TE DI A CUIDAR LO QUE MAS ME IMPORTA EN ESTA ISLA! ¿Crees que no confió en ti?

Patan se quedo sin palabras, Hipo volteo a ver a su hijo y su expresión se suavizo por completo al verlo.

—Tu mama ya está bien, ve a verla

—Pero, Zephyr.

—Iré por ella.

Nuffink asintió y entro corriendo a la casa de curación donde se lanzó a abrazar a Astrid que aun recostada lo miraba esforzándose en sonreír aunque desde ese lugar había escuchado todo, como Hipo le había encargado los niños a Patan por que tenía miedo de que fueran al gran salón a buscarlos, como Patan solo los había encerrado y como este había salido al bosque a ver si encontraba algo por su cuenta para hacerse el héroe y como, llegar Valka por ellos, se había encontrado a Patan regresando apresuradamente y a Nuffink solo. Se prometió que cuando saliera de ese hospital hablaría muy seriamente con el. Mientras tanto, Brutilda, Patapez, Eret y Bocon siguieron a Hipo, aunque este ni siquiera parecía notarlos, llego a los arbustos donde había ocurrido la pelea el día anterior y reviso todo el suelo hasta que noto huellas muy profundas en la tierra.

—¿Dragones? ¿Como es posible? —Patapez—

Hipo no respondió solamente se inclinó sobre las huellas y después recordó algo y fue corriendo hacia su casa, no se detuvo hasta llegar a su estudio donde abrió el cofre, un penetrante olor invadió todo el lugar haciendo que sonriera.

—Chicos, necesitare que me guarden un secreto.

10 minutos después

—¡TIENES DRAGONES! —Brutilda—

—¡BRUTILDA CÁLLATE! —Bocon—

—¡PERO TIENES DRAGONES EN LA ISLA! ¡DRAGONES! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Tu mismo nos hicis…

—Brutilda, silencio, seguro Hipo tiene una buena razón para tenerlos aquí.

—La tengo.

Fue la única respuesta de Hipo mientras caminaba por la montaña, los había guiado por un camino oculto gracias a los árboles y de cuya existencia ninguno habría sospechado, pero al entrar en este el sonido de rugidos a lo lejos les había llegado claramente.

—No vayan a acercárseles, ¿Entendido? No son dragones comunes

—Entonces ¿cuáles son? —Brutilda—

—Estos.

Hipo se detuvo en una roca que marcaba la orilla de una fosa, esta era de mas de 5 metros de profundidad y de 100 de diámetro, los vikingos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver los 4 animales que vivían en ese lugar.

—¡Los dragones de Grimel!

—Así es, yo los llamo Deathgripler. Hola pequeños

Hipo bajo con una cuerda a la fosa, los dragones no parecieron hacerle caso cuando el bajo a la fosa, pero al momento en que Brutilda se acercó a la orilla para bajar también rugieron poniéndose en fila hacia ella haciendo que la vikinga retrocediera.

—Sera mejor que no bajen, los atacaran. —Hipo—

—¿Como los domaste? ¿Y por qué no los has enviado al mundo oculto con los otros? ¿Y por qué nos lo has ocultado Hipo?

—Lo siento chicos, pero ellos no pueden ir a mundo oculto.

Hipo silbo y uno de los dragones se acercó a él, colocó una montura en la espalda del dragón y subió silbando otra orden, el dragón aleteo y se elevó aterrizando torpemente fuera de la fosa.

—Ahora si pueden acercarse.

Patapez fue corriendo a ver al dragón, pero este no se movía, como si no lo viera, no comprendía que pasaba. Lo rodeo con cuidado y noto sus ojos vidriosos, el dragón olía muy mal y babeaba mucho.

—¿Que le sucede?

Hipo acaricio la cabeza del dragón con cariño pero este no reacciono a sus caricias, los otros dragones volvieron a solo caminar por la fosa sin rumbo.

—Grimel los mantenía atontados con su propio veneno inyectado directamente en su cráneo, todo el tiempo, los efectos del veneno los dejaron así, jamás se recuperaron. Los encontré así poco después de que chimuelo se fue, estaban heridos pero ni siquiera se habían lamido las heridas o buscado refugio. Ellos no son como cualquier dragón, no cazan, no se ponen bajo un refugio cuando llueve, no hacen nada porque parece que no son capaces de hacerlo, Grimel quería asesinos, que solo obedecieran órdenes y nada mas así que destruyo todo lo que era parte del ser de estos dragones para obtener lo que quería. Una vez un pesadilla monstruosa se acerco a la fosa, lo hicieron pedazos.

Patapez, Brutilda y Bocon se quedaron en silencio al escucharon, detrás de ellos Hipo vio que Patan salía de unos arbustos viendo al dragón, boquiabierto.

—No obedecen al alfa y son asesinos de dragones, es su instinto y es todo lo que tienen, por eso no podían ir a mundo oculto ¿verdad? Ellos acabarían matando dragones hasta que estos los mataran a ellos. —Patapez—

—No tenían la culpa de lo que les paso, no podía hacer más. Siento no habérselos dicho, chicos, me gritaran todo lo que quieran cuando vuelva, pero iré por Zephyr ahora mismo.

—Espera ¿Cómo lo harás? Este dragón no es rastreador.

—Ha no te preocupes, Zephyr va impregnada con un olor tan especial que cualquier dragón aun sin ser rastreador lo encontrara. Bocon quedas al mando de la aldea. Cuiden a Astrid.

—No te preocupes, aunque tengamos que amarrarla se levantara de esa cama —Brutilda—

—¿En serio?

Hipo señalo algo detrás de ellos, todos voltearon y vieron a Astrid que empujando a un lado a Valka y trastabillando iba lo más rápido que podía hacia ellos, pero Hipo no perdió el tiempo, silbó una orden y el dragón se elevó con rapidez alejándose de la isla. Tan pronto se alejaron, la confianza en el rostro de Hipo desapareció.

—Bueno chico, realmente no sé si eres capaz de hacer lo que creo que puedes pero confió en ti, demuéstrame que no me equivoco.

Empezó a volar en círculos alrededor del lugar, el dragón obedecía dócilmente a todas sus órdenes, de repente este volteo hacia un lado e Hipo lo hizo girar a esa dirección, el dragón empezó a volar rápidamente en línea recta, siguiendo el olor de la sustancia que por precaución Hipo había colocado en el baúl de tal forma que si alguien lo abría de manera descuidada, quedara impregnado.

—Buen chico.

En la base de los cazadores de dragones, Zephyr se encontraba en el suelo de su jaula mirando a todos lados, asustada. Ahora que había amanecido veía mas claramente donde se encontraba y por fin entendía por qué los ruidos que había escuchado toda la noche, la pequeña jaula se encontraba entre varias jaulas con dragones y lo que era peor, dragones fuera de jaulas y simplemente con grilletes en las patas. Al lado de su jaula se encontraba uno de estos, era el mismo cuernatronante en el que había llegado, el dragón le gruño a la niña pero esta recordó lo que su padre le había dicho hacia unos meses cuando fueron a conocer al furia nocturna. "Los dragones son seres buenos, una vez que te has ganado su confianza no hará nada que no hagan por ti." Zephyr se acercó a la pared de la jaula y cerró los ojos, levantando su mano hacia este, muerta de miedo, por un momento espero quedarse sin mano por mas que ella, tan curiosa e investigadora como Hipo y quizás hasta un poco más fanática de ellos que Patapez, había leído todo lo que tenían sobre dragones y sabía que estos no eran tan peligrosos. De repente abrió los ojos cuando sintió el hocico del dragón contra su mano y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, empezando a acariciar su cuerno mientras el dragón lamia su mano pero este súbitamente se alejó de ella. Zephyr alcanzo a ver muy a tiempo a 2 hombres caminando hacia ella por lo que corrió a la pared contraria de la jaula y se sentó abrazando sus piernas, como si estuviera aterrada. El hombre que la había secuestrado y otro hombre con capucha y varias cicatrices se acercaron.

—Aquí esta

—Así que esta es la hija de Hipo Abadejo, ¿Estas seguro?

—Si, me quede un poco después de que pidieron ayuda, dijeron claramente su nombre además llamaron Astrid a la mujer que mate.

Zephyr sintió como su corazón se detenía de golpe al momento de escuchar que su madre había muerto, mordió sus labios y oculto su rostro tras sus rodillas intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Bien, aquí tienes.

El hombre de la capa le dio una bolsa de oro a Kinkaid, este simplemente se la ato al cinto y al momento en que hizo una seña con su mano, el trampeador se acercó a el.

—Por cierto ¿te interesa su hermano? —Kinkaid—

—Es posible, después de todo esta no dure suficiente como para divertirme ¿Piensas volver?

—Debo recoger a alguien, si veo que es seguro.

—No deberías hacerlo, Hipo y su furia nocturna te harían pedazos. Seguro están listos para un ataque si no es que vienen hacia acá en este momento.

—Jajajajajajaja ¿furia nocturna? En toda esa isla no había un solo dragón.

—No es verdad…

—Lo es, estuvimos ahí un día entero, de haber un dragón lo hubiéramos visto. En esa isla solo hay vikingos. Bueno, ten listo el dinero, me pondré en contacto contigo si consigo a ese niño.

El trampeador extendió sus alas y se alejó llevando a su dueño. El hombre de la capa se acercó a la jaula de Zephyr.

—Vaya así que tu papi ya no tiene dragones, ¿He? Entonces valdrá la pena ir a visitarlo, tu no alcanzas a pagar la deuda que él tiene conmigo.

Zephyr no dijo nada, solo se arrastró hacia el otro extremo de la jaula, el hombre tomo un manojo de llaves y tomando una abrió la puerta pero la jaula era muy pequeña y no podía entrar sin agacharse, cuando lo hizo recibió una patada en la cara.

—¡ESTÚPIDA MOCOSA!

Zephyr salió corriendo y fue hacia la puerta para intentar sacar el manojo de llaves pero inmediatamente se vio derribada, el hombre estaba sobre ella con un cuchillo en la mano.

—Creo que tendré que enseñarte antes a obe…

No alcanzo a decir más cuando un rugido se escuchó detrás de él, el hombre volteo y estuvo a punto de ser atravesado con el cuerno del dragón, el hombre de la capa giro sobre si mismo y saco un hacha de 2 filos pero abrió los ojos aterrado cuando el dragón lanzo una bola de fuego hacia el provocando una gran explosión.

Zephyr se quedó sorprendida al ver al gigantesco dragón que empezó a arrojar bolas de fuego primero hacia el hombre que la había atacado y después a todo a su alrededor. Las bolas de fuego golpearon las puertas de varias jaulas rompiéndolas y más dragones salieron presas del pánico y se fueron volando. Zephyr vio a lo lejos como ocurrían más explosiones, pero no comprendía, esa zona estaba muy lejos de donde los dragones se liberaban, tampoco comprendía el pánico de los dragones. Tomo las llaves y después de varios intentos logro liberar al cuernatronante pero el dragón rugía y retrocedía, asustado por algo que la niña no lograba ver. De repente algo cayó del cielo y un edificio estallo en llamas, el dragón retrocedió asustado pero aun cubriendo a Zephyr.

A lo lejos, ya en un barco, el pequeño hombre que había comprado los mapas se alejaba rodeado de sus 4 guardianes.

—Señor, ¿Esto está bien?

—Sí, no deben preocuparse todo esto estaba planeado, después de todo nos enfrentábamos a Hipo Abadejo, él tiene… fama de ser alguien con quien no se puede jugar, pero la perdida de este lugar es un precio muy bajo para obtener este documento, después de todo solo los trabajadores mas inútiles y los dragones mas baratos estaban aquí. Ha sido un precio razonable. ¿Nuestros hombres?

—Como ordeno tan pronto vimos que Kinkaid traía a esa niña evacuamos el lugar, solo falta el traidor.

El hombre asintió sonriendo mirando como un torrente de fuego caía del cielo sobre su antigua base.

El lugar entero estaba en llamas, Zephyr apenas podía ver hacia donde corría y respirar por el humo. El cuernatronante se había alejado presa del pánico, pero estaba más aterrada por una enorme silueta que había divisado entre el humo del lugar. De repente alguien se acercó a ella llevando una larga hacha, Zephyr se quedó helada al ver de nuevo a ese hombre.

—Bueno, no será tan lento como pensé, pero ya me tomare el tiempo con tu hermano.

El hombre levanto el hacha, preparándose para golpear sin fijarse en nada que no fuera la niña y antes de que pudiera hacer nada sintió un fuerte impacto, cayó al suelo y se llevó la mano a su rostro, mientras veía doble por el golpe, Zephyr miraba con una inmensa sonrisa a alguien que estaba a su lado. El hombre por un momento el sintió terror al ver un hombre de piel de dragón de color negro, su cabeza era también echa de piel y estaba parado entre las llamas sin que lo molestaran lo mas mínimo. Al incorporarse la capucha cayó de su rostro.

—Krogan…

—¿Que? Me cono… así que eres tu.

Hipo llevo su mano a su casco y se lo quito permitiendo que Krogan viera su rostro, Zephyr tomo el casco de su papá y retrocedió un par de pazos, asustada. Pero Hipo miraba más con sorpresa que con ira al hombre.

—¿Que fue lo que te sucedió?

—Tu… ¡TU OCASIONASTE QUE ME HICIERAN ESTO!

Krogan le grito tomando su hacha, su cara estaba totalmente deformada, ya no tenía cabello y en su calva se veían varias heridas causadas con hierros candentes, sus orejas habían desaparecido y tenía el rostro surcado por diversos cortes. Krogan se quitó su capa mostrando como todo su pecho y brazos estaban también completamente marcados, Hipo se dio cuenta de que incluso le faltaban un par de dedos en una mano. Entonces reparo a un símbolo que tenía marcado en el pecho al rojo vivo.

—Yo no lo ocasione, tú escogiste trabajar con Drago y obtener el castigo por fallarle.

—No te preocupes, no fallare esta vez. Ya mate a una Abadejo, cuando te mate a ti y a tu hija solo quedara uno más esa será una gran venganza.

—Por eso secuestraron a mi hija, también por eso usaron un veneno mortal con Astrid, todo fue un incentivo para traerme ¿Tu jefe sabe que trajiste a su enemigo directo a el?

—No importa que lo sepa, tendré mi venganza y después…

Krogan se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Hipo suspiro y saco su espada la cual se rodeó de fuego con un chasquido. Sin decir nada mas Krogan se lanzó hacia Hipo lanzando un fuerte golpe con su hacha, pero Hipo la detuvo con su espada y retrocedió. Krogan hizo girar rápidamente su hacía para golpearlo pero Hipo esquivo rápidamente el golpe, siendo acosado por los ataques de Krogan, los cuales Hipo no intentaba detener, solo esquivaba y bloqueaba. Zephyr no entendia que pasaba, cuando practicaba con su mama Hipo siempre era mucho mas rápido y contra atacaba, pero en este caso solamente estaba centrado en defenderse.

—¿Tu venganza? ¿Por eso fuiste a la isla?

—Nadie sabía que estabas en la isla, hace tiempo puse recompensa por tu cabeza y la de tu familia. Cuando volvieron Kinkaid me dijo que los había encontrado.

El gesto de Hipo se puso más serio pero no paso a la ofensiva. Krogan lanzo un tajo hacia el e Hipo retrocedió rápidamente, el hacha abrió un pequeño surco en el pecho de su armadura, a través de la piel de dragón resplandecía una capa de hierro.

—¿ESO ES TODO? Es cierto, había escuchado que sin tu dragón no eres nada… veo que es verdad!

—¿Quien dice que Chimuelo no viene conmigo?

Hipo no respondía a las palabras de Krogan, solamente se concentraba en la pelea. El hombre era rápido en sus ataques, mucho más que lo que Hipo recordaba que era.

—No puedes engañarme, sé que ya no tienes dragones

—¿Entonces en que crees que vine?

Krogan dudo un poco, Hipo sonrió y le dio una patada en el pecho derribándolo, pero no lo ataco solamente se puso en guardia de nuevo.

—No creo que tu jefe este muy feliz de saber que has traído a los jinetes de dragones a su base.

—Quizás no, pero no tiene por qué saberlo.

—Lo sabe, ¿No te has dado cuenta aun? Te han abandonado aquí a tu suerte, aun cuando sobrevivas en este lugar eres hombre muerto.

Krogan se detuvo y miro alrededor, Hipo, retrocedió sin apagar su espada. Miraba a Krogan con mucha lastima, como miraba a los dragones de Grimel, solo miraba a lo que antes fue un gran guerrero convertido en un ser fuerte pero patético y degradado mentalmente debido a las torturas a las que lo habían sometido. Tomo aire, eso seria demasiado difícil de decir.

—Krogan, mi esposa está a salvo, no causaste ningún daño permanente. Ven conmigo, estarás a salvo en Berkk.

—No necesito tu compasión Hipo, ¡Necesito que vengarme!.

Sin previo aviso, Krogan lanzo una patada hacia el pecho de Hipo haciéndolo retroceder y bajar la guardia, Hipo se preparó para recibir un golpe pero para su terror, Krogan iba hacia Zephyr, levanto su hacha con las 2 manos descargando un golpe con todas sus fuerzas y en ese momento, Hipo detuvo el hacía con una mano con tanta fuerza que el golpe se paro en seco, Krogan apenas se logró dar cuenta de que ni con todas sus fuerzas lograba mover su arma y Zephyr salió corriendo. Krogan giro cuando Hipo soltó su hacha y lanzo un golpe a Hipo pero este desvió con facilidad su golpe y lanzo uno hacia Krogan, que este bloqueo pero a pesar de logro detener el golpe sintió como todo su cuerpo era empujado hacia atrás por el golpe de Hipo. Intento contra atacar pero Hipo lanzo otro golpe con su espada y luego otro, Krogan apenas podía bloquearlos cuando de un tajo, Hipo rompió el mango de su hacha de un corte y antes de que Krogan reaccionara, la espada de Hipo entro en su estómago atravesándolo por completo.

—Siempre serás el mismo perdedor, atacando por la espalda, usando a creaturas fuertes para hacer el trabajo sucio y siempre fallando. No pudiste con los dragones antes, ni pudiste matar a mi esposa y tampoco a mi… fallaste.

Hipo retorció la espada y la saco, Zephyr estaba pálida pero corrió hacia Hipo, pero este le digo con una seña que se detuviera, no quería que la niña lo viera morir. Krogan lo miro con odio y miedo pero unos segundos después quedo inmóvil, Hipo entonces tomo su capa y lo cubrió con esta para después ir por Zephyr, la niña estaba aún inmóvil. Hipo apago su espada, la envaino y después se arrodillo abriendo sus brazos, Zephyr corrió hacia él, lo abrazo y se echó a llorar.

Hipo dejo que la niña se desahogara pero de repente esta se apartó de Hipo mirando algo detrás de él, Hipo tomo su espada y volteo lentamente pero la soltó, levantándose, el dragón de Grimel se acercó y se quedó quieto frente a el.

—No te preocupes, viene conmigo.

—¿Es el que tienes escondido en la montaña?

—U… Espera ¿Tu lo sabias?

—Si, Nuff y yo los encontramos hace meses.

—Bueno, es el, ahora vamos no te separes de mi

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Tengo que ver si quedo algo de los mapas que te quitaron, no lo creo pero debo asegurarme.

—Así que ya sabes lo de los mapas

—Nuffink nos conto todo.

—Si… lo siento papá…

Hipo revolvió el pelo de la niña.

—Querías ayudar a tu madre, no podría estar más orgulloso de ti.

Zephyr sonrió mientras Hipo miraba todos los edificios quemados. Cuando se alejaron se sorprendió de ver que el dragón que había traído se quedaba donde estaba, estático pero eso le gustaba, había algo en ese dragón que le daba miedo, le parecía demasiado diferente a Chimuelo y su familia o al que la había ayudado.

—Este dragón, el cuernatronante y los demás que había en la base huyeron al olerlo o ver su fuego, le tenían miedo.

—Así es

—Y tú contabas con eso, este es un dragón asesino de dragones ¿Verdad? El que nos cuenta que tenía ese hombre horrible.

Zephyr saco una libretita de su bolsa rápidamente, haciendo que Hipo volteara a verla con una sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos.

—Su nombre es Deathgripler, pero creo que sería mejor que tomaras notas cuando estemos de regreso ¿No crees?

La niña se puso roja y guardo de vuelta la libreta en su bolsita haciendo que Hipo riera. Se detuvo frente a un edificio mayor que los demás, a su alrededor había puestos de guardia y por una ventana rota se veían varios estantes y un gran escritorio pero el fuego lo había golpeado y aunque estaba apagándose, varias vigas habían caído sobre la puerta bloqueándola. Miro a los otros pisos y noto como algunas vigas habían caído de forma que le permitirían escalar, se inclinó y tomo su casco de la mano de la niña poniéndoselo, silbó y el dragón como si regresara a la vida rápidamente fue corriendo hacia el y se detuvo, tomo a Zephyr y la sentó en la silla.

—Ahora cariño, voy a entrar, quédate aquí.

—Voy contigo

—No, es peligroso. No te preocupes con el Deathgripler estarás a salvo.

—No… no tardaras, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes no lo hare.

Hipo se alejó un poco de ella, pero viendo a todos lados, tenía miedo de dejarla porque aunque había visto que muchos hombres en la base huían aun podía haber alguno. No le preocupaban los dragones, le preocupaban los humanos. Finalmente se acercó a la entrada y empezó a escalar entrando por una ventana. Camino muy despacio temiendo en cualquier momento que el piso cediera hasta que vio un agujero en este y de un salto llego a la misma oficina en la que Kinkaid había recibido su paga horas antes y empezó a revisar los estantes y los cajones del escritorio, hasta que vio un gran rollo formado por varios pergaminos en un cajón, saco el cajón entero sin darse cuenta de que al moverlo un pequeño botón que había estado presionado con el peso de este se elevaba.

—Bueno como te voy a llamar… ¿Cuernitos?

Zephyr acariciaba al dragón detrás de sus cuernos y después empezó a intentar hacerle cosquillas por toda su espalda, ahora que se sentía a salvo con su padre a su lado y que sabía que Astrid había sobrevivido volvía a ser una niña. Empezó a palpar la base de la cola del dragón hasta que noto como este la movía un poco.

—Te gusta esto ¿He cuernitos?

Empezó a hacer más cosquillas al dragón el cual movía su cola contento cuando de repente lanzo un rugido, súbitamente furioso, Zephyr se cayó del dragón viendo como este miraba hacia todos lados. Alcanzo a ver una silueta de alguna creatura, no pudo ver que era antes de que desapareciera.

—¿Pero que?

De repente antes de que pudiera reaccionar un dragón estaba sobre ella con las garras extendidas, Zephyr quedo totalmente inmóvil cuando algo muy grande y fuerte golpe al dragón haciéndolo a un lado. El Deathgripler se colocó frente a ella rugiendo y Zephyr corrió subiéndose a su montura viendo al dragón que acababa de ser derribado, el dragón se levantó y ella no necesito sacar su libreta de dragones para ver que era un aguijón veloz.

—¡Cuernitos hay muchos maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss!

Grito cuando el dragón salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el aguijón veloz que empezaba a levantarse, el dragón esquivo el ataque con gran velocidad y antes de que Zephyr se diera cuenta de que pasaba otros 2 aguijones veloces uno a cada lado atacaron al Deathgripler, pero este simplemente no se detuvo si no que siguió corriendo aun cuando fallo su embestida. Detrás de el los aguijones veloces se detuvieron antes de chocar pero antes de que se movieran el Deathgripler se dio media vuelta y lanzo un chorro de fuego hacia ellos a través de su cola. Los aguijones veloces no fueron dañados pero se alejaron al ver el muro de fuego que surgió frente a ellos, pero sin preocuparse más por esos 2 el Deathgripler volteo a gran velocidad y Zephyr apenas vio como con el lado de uno de sus cuernos alcanzaba a golpear al tercer aguijón veloz que estaba ya a punto de alcanzarlo, mandándolo a volar.

—Deathgripler el perfecto asesino de dragones… parece que aun tienes el instinto ¿He chico?

Comento Zephyr sorprendida, el dragón en ese momento no parecía para nada adormilado o tonto, si no que estaba alerta y totalmente concentrado en la pelea, ahora comprendía por que los demás dragones habían escapado cuando lo olieron o vieron su fuego.

El Deathgripler volteo hacia los primeros aguijones veloces que ahora que su compañero había sido derribado dieron media vuelta y salieron corriendo, el Deathgripler al verlos salió corriendo tras ellos hasta que Zephyr empezó a jalar su silla y sus cuernos buscando frenarlo.

—¡ESPERA! ¡Los aguijones veloces no son tan lentos ellos no están huyendo!

El Deathgripler no la escucho si no que con un rugido se lanzó en la persecución con aun mas ferocidad cuando Zephyr vio como otros 5 aparecían tras ellos, súbitamente los otros 2 primeros aguijones veloces se dieron media vuelta y detrás de los escombros salieron otros 2 que rugieron hacia el Deathgripler, pero este no se detuvo si no que con su cola lanzo un chorro de fuego hacia ellos hacia ellos. 2 aguijones veloces quedaron envueltos en llamas y murieron aplastados por el Deathgripler mientras los otros retrocedían rápidamente, lanzando varios golpes con sus aguijones que no lograron atravesar las duras escamas de este. El Deathgripler corrió hacia el lugar donde Hipo se había separado de ellos y finalmente Zephyr se dio cuenta de por qué el Deathgripler no escapaba, estaba esperándolo.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡DEBEMOS IRNOS!

Hipo intento subir por las escaleras tan pronto había escuchado los primeros rugidos del dragón pero estaban bloqueadas por un escombro. Derribo un par de estanterías subió en estas para llegar al segundo piso pero al subir se topó de cara con un aguijón veloz. El dragón inmediatamente lo golpeo con su aguijón pero este no atravesó su armadura, Hipo saco su espada de fuego y el dragón se preparó para saltar hacia él.

—No quiero matarte, solo vete.

El dragón miraba la espada atentamente y ataco rápidamente. Hipo esquivo el golpe pero no se atrevió a lanzar un golpe hacia el dragón el cual se detuvo aunque golpeándose contra la pared. Hipo se atrevió a ver por la ventana y vio como Zephyr y el Deathgripler detenían a 2 aguijones veloces con un muro de fuego, se sintió aliviado al ver como el Deathgripler a pesar de su estado era muy capaz de enfrentar a varios dragones a la vez gracias solo al instinto y el entrenamiento que Grimel le había dado pero en ese momento el aguijón veloz lo embistió derribándolo. Hipo movió la cabeza y esquivo la mordida del dragón que iba por su cabeza y después el aguijón le lanzo otra mordida e Hipo hizo que mordiera su espada, el dragón sin embargo la mordió con fuerza y no la soltaba haciendo que Hipo apagara el fuego para que no se quemara, pero entonces aprovecho, soltó la espada y empezó a acariciar un punto en el cuello del dragón, este cayó al suelo. Hipo lo hizo a un lado y se levantó guardando su espada cuando escucho un grito de Zephyr. Por la ventana vio como el Deathgripler estaba ya rodead por más de 20 aguijones veloces.

Los aguijones veloces rodearon a Zephyr y al dragón, abriéndose en abanico a su alrededor. Se lanzaron hacia ambos, Zephyr se sujetó a la silla del dragón que lanzo un chorro de fuego pero los aguijones veloces saltaron el chorro de fuego corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡CUIDADO!

Hipo miro al cielo de donde un chorro de fuego descendió hacia los dragones que rápidamente retrocedieron cuando otro Deathgripler descendió hacia ellos montado por Patan.

—¡HAY QUE IRNOS RÁPIDO!

—Patan jamás me había dado tanto gusto verte.

Hipo silbo y el dragón en el que Zephyr estaba montada corrió hacia donde él estaba, con su espada rompió un par de tablones para poder salir y salto a la montura del dragón.

—¡Vámonos rápido!

Patan señalo detrás de ellos, varios aguijones veloces iban hacia ellos por lo que Hipo silbo rápidamente la orden para volar y ambos dragones se alejaron de ahí viendo como los látigos afilados los perseguían durante unos momentos aun sobre el océano. Hipo y Patan se mantuvieron volando fuera de su alcance hasta que estos regresaron a la isla.

—¿Estará bien que los dejemos ahí papá? —Zephyr—

—Creo que sí, ellos saben cuidarse solos. —Hipo—

—Hipo…

Patan se acercó a ellos muy nervioso, pero Hipo negó con la cabeza

—No debes decir nada, Patan. Salvaste a Zephyr y yo… no debí portarme así contigo.

—No es verdad, yo debí vigilar a esta mocosa…

Zephyr sonrió con expresión inocente.

—Y a su hermano y… no lo hice… creí que no era suficiente para mi… merezco que no se… ¿Qué castigo ibas a darme?

—Iba a dejar que Astrid lo decidiera después de todo ella es la capitana de la guardia.

Una expresión de terror se dibujó en el rostro de Patan al escuchar eso, no creía jamás que Hipo sería tan despiadado.

—Pero, estos chicos necesitaran quien los cuide, ahora que su existencia ya no es un secreto son muy peligrosos, muchos vikingos aun añoran a los dragones, tanto como para acercarse más. Si, creo que el que te encargues de mantenerlos seguros y a toda la aldea alejada será suficiente castigo.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—Hasta que mami lo decida.

—Esa es mi niña.

—Bueno supongo que está bien.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar aquí? Y para domarlo, tarde meses en averiguar las órdenes para que volara.

—Ha eso, alcance a oír el silbido que usaste y lo imite hasta que uno de los dragones se elevó. Brutilda y Patapez se quedaron intentando hacer volar a otro pero no funciono.

—No, los otros 2 no pueden volar. Vámonos debemos darnos prisa, todavía tenemos un asunto que arreglar.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

—¿No te parece obvio? El infiltrado en Berkk.

Ya era de noche en Berkk, Nilsa se encontraba en un pequeño camarote, comiendo, mientras frente a una puerta estaba un cazador de dragones y a su lado había otro.

—El viejo aun no vuelve —Cazador—

—No debieron dejar que saliera a tomar aire, quizás deberías ir a buscarlo, serás responsable si algo le pasa.

Los 2 cazadores se miraron entre si nerviosos mientras Nilsa seguía comiendo, cuando se escucharon pasos afuera de la habitación.

—¿Vez? Ya llego

El cazador volteo, abrió la puerta y en ese momento fue jalado hacia afuera por Eret que levantándolo lo estrello contra la pared del barco, al ver eso el otro cazador desenvaino su espada.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Eret, Bocon y Patón se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando al momento de que el cazador dio la espalda a Nilsa esta saco una daga de no sabían dónde, se arrojó encima de él y lo apuñalo en el cuello con una ira y odio en su mirada que jamás habían visto en los ojos de nadie más. Patón tomo su hacha para defenderse de su ataque pero Hipo tomo su mano haciendo que la bajara. Al verlo la joven tiro la daga extremadamente asustada.

—Señor Hipo le juro yo no quería se se lo juro puedo expli…

—¿Donde los tienen?

La expresión de la joven cambio de terror a una enorme sonrisa de alivio y corrió hacia Hipo, con un ademan este detuvo a Eret, Bocon y Patón de atacarla. Nilsa paso a su lado corriendo y bajo al interior del barco con Hipo siguiéndola, pasaron al lado del viejo Lars muy bien amordazado y vigilado por Brutacio y Brutilda, con Gothi a un lado que no entendía por que la habían traído a ese lugar y entraron a la bodega. En ese lugar, Nilsa palpo el suelo hasta quitar una tabla oculta y levanto una trampilla, iba a saltar cuando Hipo la detuvo.

—Yo iré, quédate aquí

—Ya, ya no hay enemigos se se lo juro

—No importa, quédate aquí, Bocon quédate con ella. Eret, Patón, ayúdenme.

Hipo entro en la bodega, Bocon que se había puesto al lado de la chica para que no escapara se sorprendió al ver como esta parecía a punto de llorar. No sabía que pasaba, Hipo no les había dado detalles de lo que había descubierto. Finalmente Hipo se asomo.

—Creo que no están en peligro, pero salgan y díganle a Gothi que venga.

Bocon asintió y la chica lo siguió obediente sin decir nada, Gothi entro en la habitación y poco después, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y salieron Patón y Eret llevando en improvisadas camillas a dos personas. Una de ellas era un hombre tan grande como lo había sido Estoico, pero de barba negra y corta, cubierto de cicatrices, el otro era una mujer delgada y menuda, de cabello castaño y largo, ambos estaban pálidos, demacrados y parecían muertos, la voz de Nilsa se quebró al verlos.

—Papá… mama…

—No te preocupes, Gothi dice que están fuera de peligro pero…

—¿Pero que les pasa?

—Bueno… digamos que tener una de estas no es tan malo.

Hipo le enseño su prótesis haciendo que la chica asintiera con la cabeza, mientras Brutacio y Bocon ayudaban a llevarse a los heridos y otros vikingos se llevaban a Lars y al cazador que había sobrevivido. Al pasar junto a ellos, se notaba que Lars quería decir algo y que reía, Nilsa saco otra daga lo que sorprendió a Hipo pues no vio de donde y la que había usado seguía enterrada en el cuerpo del cazador. Tomo la mano de Nilsa quitándole la daga.

—No te preocupes, pronto se dará cuenta de que no tiene nada porque reírse.

Finalmente Hipo llego a casa totalmente agotado. Se asomó a la puerta de la recamara de los niños donde vio que ambos dormían profundamente y después, tirando el casco a un lado, se acercó a su silla, puesta junto al fuego y se sentó cerrando los ojos hasta que sintió unas suaves manos sobre las suyas. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Astrid que le sonreía, inclinada sobre él.

—¿No piensas ir a dormir?

—Creí que estabas dormida y no quería...

Astrid le sonrió con ternura y acercando una silla se sentó a su lado.

—¿Molestarme? ¿Cuando lo has hecho?

—Tu deberías ser la que se vaya a dormir.

—Quizás pero antes quiero saber que ocurrió al final.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—Si, tiene que.

Tomo su mano sonriéndole e Hipo la apretó con la suya, con cuidado como si temiera romperla, pensó un segundo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tenías razón en que Nilsa estaba pidiendo ayuda… ¿Verdad? —Astrid—

—Ese hombre no sabía ni siquiera el nombre del barco, tampoco navegar algo ridículo para un comerciante, revisaba los regalos que le dio a las niñas por miedo a que hubiera grabado algún mensaje en ellas, permanecía en el barco con ella todo el tiempo y jamás se separaban para que tampoco pudiera pedir ayuda. Y de todos modos se las arregló para decirme como llegarían a la isla.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando te dio el perfume te menciono las flores aromáticas que usaba para elaborarlo, no tiene sentido que llevaran algo así en un barco excepto dejar un rastro para un dragón rastreador. Ese barco era de exploración, tenían una idea de donde estábamos por sobrevivientes del grupo de cazadores de Grimel, Lars y otro hombre llamado Kinkaid eran caza recompensas pagados para rastrear y controlar los dragones, usando el veneno y el rastreo del cuernatronante, usaban las flores para que con su aroma siempre pudieran encontrar el barco de regreso. Ellos tomaron el barco de Nilsa y su familia días antes y los llevaban con ellos con la intención de venderlos. Al ver que se acercaban a una isla, Kinkaid y varios hombres más salieron del barco en dragones para explorar la isla y vieron nuestro ataque al barco. Vieron como Lars se las arreglaba para que no lo mataran y permanecieron en la espera hasta que descubrieron quienes éramos y cumplieron las órdenes que tenían por si daban con nuestra isla. Nilsa estuvo tanto tiempo como rehén pero no me atrevía a actuar, sabía que no podían contar con mantener la mentira mucho tiempo y tenían un plan para escapar y esperaba a ver como lo intentarían. Debí ir por ella tan pronto te atacaron pero no pude.

—Y apuesto a que no lo hiciste porque en ese momento estarían alerta y listos para usar a la familia de escudos humanos.

—Si… yo… solo no pude. Pero su familia está bien, no volverán a embarcarse pero...

Astrid le dio un beso en la mejilla, a pesar de los años que llevaban ya de casados a veces un gesto como ese seguía poniendo colorado a Hipo como en ese caso.

—Y todo Berkk sabe ahora de los dragones.

—Si… ¿Qué sucedió?

—Que quisieron matarme pero logre que me escucharan.

—¿Como?

—Lleve a los 4 dragones conmigo, les dieron casi tanto miedo como tu enojada.

Astrid no rio ante la broma, solo se le quedó viendo fijamente.

—¿Y bien….?

—Comprendieron que esos dragones deben quedarse en Berk. Pero habrá un cambio aún más grande.

—¿Cual?

Hipo empezó a hablar, levantándose y gesticulando como hacía años que no lo hacía. Como cada vez que intentaba explicar algo que no creía que los demás entendieran. Y como siempre Astrid lo hacía. Tan pronto termino, se levantó aunque por un momento las fuerzas le fallaron, Hipo fue a sujetarla y esta aprovecho para pegarlo a ella y besarlo en los labios.

— A la siguiente noche —

Kinkaid camino con cuidado hacia la casa de los Abadejo, en silencio, había dejado a su dragón un poco más atrás y había explorado todo el lugar con mucho cuidado pero no había vigías alrededor. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, la puerta se abrió de golpe, Kinkaid retrocedió asustado cuando una persona vestida con armadura de dragón salió de la oscuridad, el hombre rápidamente saco su cerbatana disparando pero el dardo se enterró en el pecho de la armadura sin que la persona se viera afectada. Saco su espada pero el guerrero siguió caminando hacia el sin parecer preocupado en lo más mínimo, entonces el comprendió que no estaba solo, tiro la espada y echo a correr. El sonido de un objeto cortando el aire lo hizo darse cuenta de que había sido un error pero no logro moverse antes de ser derribado por un hacha que se enterró profundamente en su hombro. Kinkaid se arrastró y silbo para llamar a su dragón pero no ocurrió nada. Le arrancaron sin miramientos el hacha de su espalda y lo voltearon. El guerrero se quitó el casco mostrando a la misma mujer que él creía haber asesinado hacia unos días.

—Eso es por lo que le hiciste a mi hija.

Lo último que pensó Kinkaid antes de morir fue que fue una estupidez huir, ya que al ver la palidez de la mujer, sin duda la hubiera vencido. Finalmente Astrid bajo de nuevo su arma.

-Y eso, por todo lo demás.

Valka e Hipo se acercaron a ella desde la casa.

—Era necesario, con lo que has hecho, el no será el primero.

Hipo solo la abrazo, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta pero que aun así, vendrían muchas batallas por delante debido a esta, después de todo era un gaje del oficio, no había salida, pues el único plan que había desaparecido era el "ojo del dragón" que Hipo había diseñado años atrás.

Esa misma semana por todo el archipiélago que antes era su hogar, los marginales, los Bersekers, las doncellas aladas, los cazadores, amigos y enemigos de todos lados solo hablaban de una cosa: "Berkk ha vuelto, por los dragones que hace años dejaron atrás."

Y bueno, por fin acabando esta cosa.

Desde que me vi la tercera película de como entrenar a tu dragón no me saco de la cabeza una pregunta ¿Entonces los dragones de los Bersekers, los dragones de Mala, las doncellas aladas, del reposo del dragón, todos aquellos dragones que no estaban en Berk cuando se fueron de la isla?

Sin contar que por lo que dice Hipo, ellos si recuerdan a los dragones y solo Hipo, Astrid y los niños sabe donde se encuentran.

Desde entonces me quedo la idea de hacer una historia con esto, siempre me imagine que Hipo y los vikingos aparte de esperar por el regreso de los dragones y mantener vivo su recuerdo y el secreto de su ubicación (conocido solo por sus jefes) también los protegerían e incluso, pelearían para salvar a todos los que pudieran, si no podían ir con sus dragones a un lugar seguro al menos podrían ayudar a otros a llegar.

Así que aquí les presento mi historia, a pesar de que parece que será en secuencia esta va a estar echa de one shots, solo que serán todos en el mismo universo y en secuencia, la historia si va a tener un final el cual ya tengo planeado, pero lo hice de esta manera para poder abarcar muchas ideas que tengo para historias cortas y exigirme menos con planear una continuidad para todas, que es en lo que mas batallo últimamente. (Traducción: Si, prefiero evitar la fatiga) y bueno espero que quien lea la historia la encuentre de su agrado.

Los nombres, excepto el de Deathgripler, son sacados del juego dragones el resurgir de Menma para hacerlos lo mas correctos posibles, además de sus características.

Y bueno es todo, nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí tengo otro episodio mostrando la vida en la aldea de Berkk, esta nota es solo para avisar habrá lemon.

Y bueno sin mas preámbulos:

El día de Loki, un día que por lo general en las aldeas vikingas es de diversión, pero en Berk desde hacía muchos años era un tema que provocaba terror. Esto gracias a los legendarios gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda que durante años se dedicaron a torturar y sacar de sus casillas a todos los habitantes de la isla y sobre todo al jefe de la aldea, tanto a Estoico el Basto como a su hijo Hipo.

Después y para alivio de Hipo, Brutilda se casó con Patapez apenas un mes después de que él se casara con Astrid y después del primer hijo… y el segundo… y el tercero… y el cuarto… y el quinto… todos en la misma vez, Brutilda decidió dejar de lado todas las bromas y juegos infantiles para cuidar de sus cuatro monstruos ya que solo una había salido a su padre. Hipo logro gracias a eso disfrutar de 5 años de paz hasta que finalmente paso algo horrible, Brutacio y Patapez unieron fuerzas y con ellos, llego el terror ahora en la nueva isla de Berkk la cual sufrió explosiones.

—Se ve a una pequeña Zephyr y un mini Nuffink de 1 año con varios aldeanos, totalmente negros—

También inundaciones.

—Zephyr y Nuffink más grandes con otros aldeanos, totalmente empapádos—

Un rayo.

—Zephyr y Nuffink con otros aldeanos, todos con los cabellos erizados—

¿Cómo rayos controlaron un rayo? El punto es que cada año ocurría algo diferente con esos 2. El día de Loki era una fecha que de ser divertida había pasado a ser un día de terror para la aldea en general y para la familia Abadejo, encargados de limpiar sus desastres en particular.

Y aquí comienza esta historia.

Una mujer corría por la aldea. Era muy grande, fornida y con el cabello negro atado en 2 trenzas, bajo su brazo llevaba una oveja. La mujer corría lo más rápido que podía, mirando hacia todos lados como un animal acosado, como si en cualquier momento esperara que la muerte la alcanzara. Esquivo a varios aldeanos, viendo el inicio del bosque, estaba a punto de lograrlo, solo unos pasos.

—¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

La vikinga pego un grito cayendo de espaldas cuando un hacia llego volando y se enterró profundamente enfrente de ella. Tomo el hacha, jalo pero no lograba sacarla, volvió a tomar la oveja y estaba a punto de entrar al bosque.

—¡Beyla, no te atrevas a moverte!

La mujer se quedó quieta, congelada y sudando a mares cuando Astrid llego hasta ella. Astrid pasó frente a ella, tomo el mango del hacha y de un tirón la arranco del árbol y la clavo en el suelo justo entre los pies de la mujer que trago saliva.

—Y bien, Beyla ¡¿Que te he dicho de robar a Solovino?!

Del grito que pego Astrid, varias aves salieron volando del bosque asustadas mientras detrás de ella, los vikingos súbitamente desaparecieron de la aldea. La vikinga suspiro soltando a la oveja.

—Ahora ¿Por qué lo tomaste? –Astrid.

—Bueeeeeno.

—Déjame adivinar, el día de Loki.

—Ha, si.

—Bueno pues si vas a hacer una broma para ese… ese día, entonces hazla con tu propio ganado, ¡No con el de Gustav!

—Pero jefa, usted sabe cómo es Gustav, la broma es más divertida si es en él.

En ese momento un hombre las alcanzo, jadeando. En esos años Gustav había crecido mucho, ahora era muy alto pero era delgado lo que le daba una apariencia un poco escuálida para ser un vikingo, pareciéndose a Hipo cuando este tenia 14 años.

—Si, tengo que admitir que tienes razón pero aun así, el día de Loki es mañana. Hasta entonces, nada de bromas.

La mujer suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, Gustav se acercó a su oveja.

—Ha Solovino estaba preocupado… ¡Y tú! Tienes suerte de que la jefa este aquí o si no tendrías que vértela con Gustav.

—Si… que miedo… bueno entonces ya puedo irme.

—Sí, ya vete, ¡Huye!

—Sí, que la asustas Gustav, bueno por favor llévate a tu oveja de aquí.

—Entendido jefa.

Gustav hizo su versión de risa malvada.

—¡Ya vera Beyla lo que le tengo preparado para mañana!

Se acercó a la oveja y trato de levantarla, no pudo, intento de nuevo, de nuevo no pudo así que se limitó a ponerle una correa y llevársela caminando, Astrid se acarició las sienes pensando "Dame paciencia" cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba.

—¿Ahora qué? Hola Valka.

—Hola Astrid, veo que sigues con problemas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Hipo se fue apenas hace un mes y ya me estoy volviendo loca, no se cómo lo hace.

—Bueno él pudo con dragones, puede con vikingos.

—Yo también puedo con dragones y jamás ningún dragón me dio tantos problemas como los que he tenido estos días.

Valka asintió mirando a Astrid, su cabello normalmente muy bien cuidado estaba algo despeinado, su piel estaba pálida y había grandes ojeras en su rostro. En la aldea, Hipo no era el único jefe si no que este había insistido en que Astrid compartiera el título y el trabajo, mientras Hipo se encargaba de las labores que necesitaban más diplomacia, paciencia o ingenio, Astrid era la que llevaba a cabo las tareas que necesitaban mano dura y disciplina. Pero sin Hipo el trabajo era mucho más duro aunque aún no llegaba al grado de histeria al que había llegado Hipo cuando Astrid había estado embarazada y dejo el trabajo 2 meses para descansar. Astrid se sentó en un tronco cansada.

—Lo se lo sé, deberías ver los que he tenido yo con los dragones.

—¿Le han dado problemas?

—A mí no pero…

—¡Socorro!

Las 2 mujeres escucharon el grito de Patan y salieron corriendo, alejándose de la aldea hasta llegar a un claro. Recargada en un árbol estaba Brutilda muerta de risa señalando algo, al ver en esa dirección, la preocupación se borró del rostro de las 2 mujeres que inmediatamente se echaron a reír. En el centro del claro había un foso de 2 metros de ancho y varios de profundidad. Al otro lado estaban los Deathgripler de Grimel viendo, con mucha hambre, a Patan que colgaba de cabeza gracias a una cuerda que terminaba en un poste de madera de más de 4 metros de alto. Los dragones, que normalmente no reaccionaban a nada en su entorno, lo miraban babeando ya que cuando vivían en el foso así era como Hipo los alimentaba y parecían creer que una comida aún viva era aún mas apetitosa.

—¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Ayuda!

—Bien ¿Qué tanto se lo merece? –Astrid.

—Le dijo a Brutina enana.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué tal si te dejamos ahí una media hora Patan?

—¿Cómo lograron subirlo ahí? –Valka.

En ese momento 4 niños salieron de entre los arbustos riéndose, de esos 2 eran niñas y 2 niños pero eran idénticos, todos tenían el cabello largo y rubio atado con una coleta que les llegaba hasta la cintura y la misma cara y compleción de su madre.

—Yo lo amarre.

—Yo lo levante.

—Yo lo atraje.

—Yo fui el de la idea.

—Y son unos pequeños geniecillos ¿He?

Les felicito Brutilda para echar una carcajada junto con Astrid.

—Y ustedes ¿No deberían estar en clases?

—Ya terminamos señora Abadejo.

—Papá, perdón, el profesor Patapez nos dijo que ya podíamos salir.

—Y los terrorcitos no han ido conmigo ¿Hace cuánto fue?

—No se, pero fue mucho antes de que se escuchara el grito de "¡Secuestraron a Solovino!" que retumbo en toda la aldea.

—Entonces tendré que irlos a buscar.

—Vamos ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo? –Valka—

En la aldea, Bocon trabajaba en la herrería haciendo lingotes de metal. Habían conseguido mucho metal de las jaulas para dragones que se encontraban en los barcos atacados hacia un mes y medio, mucho más del que necesitaría la aldea en una temporada y fue cuando Hipo ordeno fundirlos en esa forma para que fueran fáciles de almacenar y transportar a un almacén que habían construido bajo el gran salón. Había sido una buena idea pero significaba mucho trabajo extra para el vikingo que tenía ya una pirámide de lingotes en un extremo del taller. Súbitamente Bocon se detuvo y volteo con un hacha en su prótesis.

—¡Te atrape!

—Hola Bocon.

Zephyr estaba detrás de el con una sonrisa que solo denotaba la pureza e inocencia de su alma y que Bocon no se creyó ni un segundo.

—Tu, que haces aquí, ¿He?

—Todo el tiempo vengo aquí.

—Si pero no entras a escondidas, más te vale no querer hacer alguna broma.

—Claro que no, eso es mañana.

—¡Y tampoco mañana! Tus jueguitos fuera de la herrería, este no es lugar para niños ¿Esta claro?

—Si, eso te lo digo todos los días pero tú no me haces caso.

—¡Tus clases no cuentan!

—Entonces decídete Bocon, me das señales confusas ¿sabes?

—Si si, te crees muy lista, igual que tu padre, también me contestaba así.

Mientras hablaban, detrás de Bocon, Nuffink se acercó a la pila de lingotes de hierro, tomo uno de ellos y salió lentamente de la herrería.

—Entonces no debo estar aquí ¿Verdad?

—Sin supervisión no y ahorita estoy muy ocupado como para vigilarte, lo siento pequeña.

—No te preocupes Bocon, entonces iré a ver a mi abuelita.

—Ten cuidado con los dragones.

—Lo se lo se.

Zephyr salió silbando inocentemente, hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista. Llego a una tienda, se fijó a ver si Bocon no salía tras ella y después salió corriendo tan rápido como podía y en ese momento quedo frente a frente con su madre.

—Hola mami –Zephyr.

Astrid con una mano levanto a Nuffink que tenía bien agarrado del pantalón y con la otra el lingote que habían robado. Toda la aldea se detuvo un segundo viéndolos pero después siguió con lo suyo.

—Puedo explicarlo –Zephyr.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Día de Loki?

—¡Es que tenemos algo increíble planeado! Y eso es parte del plan –Nuffink.

—Ha si, pues será sin eso. Ahora

Astrid no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando un cuerno se escuchó por toda la isla, Astrid volteo sonriendo mientras los niños pegaban un brinco.

—¡Es papá!

—¡Vamos a recibirlo!

En toda la isla, los aldeanos iban en tropel hacia el puerto, después de todo era la primera vez desde que habían llegado a la nueva isla que alguien salía durante tanto tiempo ya que Hipo, ahora que había tomado contacto de nuevo con los aliados de la isla, se había ido por un mes entero. Finalmente el barco atraco, los aldeanos veían emocionados como este, a pesar de ser enorme pues había sido construido para cazar y transportar dragones, estaba lleno de mercancías. La tripulación empezó a bajar hasta que finalmente los niños pegaron un grito y se le echaron encima a Hipo que ya estaba en el puerto, con una rodilla en el suelo y los brazos abiertos. Astrid rio y corrió también a recibirlo, Hipo apenas estaba levantándose cuando lo abrazo y lo beso en los labios. Hipo abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido pero después la abrazo también haciendo más profundo el beso hasta que escucharon una tosecita a sus espaldas. Se separaron del beso y Valka le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo mientras que Bocon reía.

—Bien bien jefe, ya que ha llegado, hora de que haga su trabajo.

—Lo se ya voy ya voy.

Hipo suspiro… y levanto la voz.

—Bien todos, comenzaremos a descargar el barco y mañana, para celebrar nuestro regreso y el dia de Loki habrá fiesta en el gran salón.

Todos los vikingos vitorearon mientras varios subían al barco para empezar a descargarlo, aunque era una labor que seguramente tomaría días, Hipo camino junto a Astrid.

—Bueno y ¿Como te fue?

—Estoy muerta, pero ya hablaremos de eso.

—Sí, lo se.

—Y de que te pasara si me vuelves a dejar sola un mes a cargo de este montón de locos.

—Ha… ¿Te he dicho ya lo hermosa que te has puesto este mes cariño?

Pregunto Hipo con un hilito de voz haciendo que muy a su pesar, Astrid sonriera, los niños se pusieron frente a ellos caminando hacia atrás para no perderlos de vista.

—¿Que pasa terrorcitos?

—Ha yo sé lo que les pasa ¡Están esperando a ver los regalos que les traje!

—¡Si!

Los niños se le subieron encima de un brinco casi derribándolo mientras Hipo trastabillaba y chocaba con todo mundo al no poder ver.

Ya era de noche, se encontraban en una amplia habitación que Hipo había acondicionado como sala de estar, sentados sobre una espesa alfombra echa de pieles. Los 4 ya estaban con sus ropas para dormir, Zephyr le contaba a Hipo como había empezado a ayudar a su abuela a cuidar a los cuatro dragones ya que Patan no se daba abasto. Finalmente Nuffink bostezo haciendo que Astrid se levantara de inmediato.

—Bueno terrorcitos hora de dormir –Astrid.

—Si… bueno y sobre el… —Zephyr.

—Lo siento cariño, pero estoy de acuerdo con tu madre, Brutacio y Patan se merecen una lección pero dejen que otros lo intenten este año ¿Si?

—De acuerdo.

Dijeron los 2 niños al unísono, Hipo se levantó y se acercó a los niños.

—Vamos los llevare a dormir.

—Si, buenas noches mami.

—Buenas noches terrorcitos.

Astrid abrazo a los 2 niños y después ambos siguieron a Hipo hacia la recamara. Tan pronto los niños se alejaron, Astrid se levantó, tomo el lingote de hierro el cual había olvidado darle a Bocon y se metió en la recamara ocultándolo en uno de los estantes más altos. Astrid se alejó un poco e intento ver si se veía fácilmente hasta que se aseguró de que estaba bien oculto, tanto de los niños como de Hipo el cual sabía que era muy capaz de ayudarle a los niños en su venganza al ser el quien tenía que limpiar los desastres de ese par todos los años. Unos momentos después miro por la puerta de la recamara y sonrió para si misma cuando vio que Hipo volvía de la sala y no de la recamara de los niños lo que indicaba que había intentado coger el lingote de hierro.

—Ya la escondí.

—No se de que hablas. Tú, tú siempre queriendo levantarme falsos.

Astrid rio acercándose a él empezando a mover los hombros de forma exagerada imitando el tono de Hipo, este rio aunque sin poder evitar desviar la mirada de la blusa de Astrid ya que sus senos rebotaban cuando ella hacia eso al no tener vendas puestas.

—Tu tu tu creyendo que aún no te conozco, ¿He? A ver… ¿Qué buscabas en la sala?

—A Infierno.

Astrid señalo algo al lado de Hipo, este volteo y vio su espada, envainada y en la pared.

—¿Y bien…?

—Ha… bueno…

Astrid rio e Hipo se acercó a ella.

—Anda, búrlate.

—Lo hago.

La abrazo acercándola a él, se besaron un poco para después separarse unos centímetros.

—Bueno…supongo que estarás cansado, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana.

—Claro, sobre todo tu… tienes una tarea muy grande

—¿Cuál?

—Quedarte aquí y descansar.

—¿He? No Hipo, tengo…

—Tienes practica con la guardia de Berkk, tienes que ponerme al corriente de todo lo que paso mientras no estaba, ayudarme a controlar a los aldeanos por el día de Loki, tienes que mostrarme como quedaron los corrales para los Deathgripler, todo está arreglado. Me fui un mes y no fue justo dejarte todo el trabajo así.

—Claro que lo fue, tenías que ir eres el jefe.

—Y como jefe ya lo decidí, tu te tomas el dia de mañana, ya hable con Bocon, mi madre y Eret.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos con el gesto de "estas en problemas" que usaba cada vez que iba a ganar una discusión haciendo que Hipo tragara saliva, pero esa expresión fue reemplazada de inmediato con una sonrisa.

—Adoro darte tanto miedo.

Se acercó a Hipo y lo beso, acariciando el pecho de este con las manos, subiendo su camisa hasta sacársela, queriendo sentir con sus dedos cada musculo, cada vello, cada centímetro de su piel sin romper el beso hasta que finalmente se separó, la respiración de ambos estaba agitada.

—Ayúdame con esto

Astrid se alejó de Hipo jalando las cintas que ajustaban su camisa a su cuello, le dio la espalda cambiando hacia la cama cuando uno de los brazos de Hipo la rodeo y el otro desataba las cintas de su camisa, Astrid no dudo un minuto en quitársela y suspiro cuando Hipo empezó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos empezaron a acariciar su vientre y senos. Como única respuesta, Astrid se pegó al pecho de Hipo dejando que este la acariciara mientras dejaba caer el pantalón que usaba para dormir. Cerró los ojos al sentir el duro miembro de Hipo contra su trasero, mientras este con cuidado deshacía la trenza de su cabello. Astrid se sonrojo dejándose hacer, hasta que sintió su cabello suelto caer sobre su espalda.

—Así te vez más hermosa.

Le susurro Hipo al oído, Astrid solo asintió sintiendo las manos de Hipo subir hasta acariciar sus senos, hasta que Hipo la soltó. Astrid estuvo a punto de preguntarle que sucedía cuando sintió el duro miembro de Hipo contra su cuerpo. Mordió su labio cuando Hipo empezó a entrar despacio en ella, sorprendiéndose de lo húmeda que estaba en ese momento, pero había estado un mes entero sin ver a Hipo y aunque llevaban ya varios años de casados, estos jamás habían perdido la pasión en su relación. Hipo pareció pensar lo mismo ya que no espero un momento más y entro en ella por completo. Astrid se inclinó contra la cama al tiempo que Hipo la tomara de los brazos.

—Mi amor ¿Estas bien?

—Si… solo sigue…

Hipo obedeció saliendo por completo de Astrid y entro de nuevo de una sola vez, haciendo que la mujer pegara un grito arqueando su espalda. Hipo empezó a embestirla de esa manera, inclinando a Astrid sobre la cama aun sin soltar sus brazos. Pronto en la habitación solo se oían jadeos y gemidos de placer de ambos, sumados al sonido de la cintura de Hipo chocando con el trasero de Astrid cada vez que entraba en ella. Astrid sentía como sus senos botaban a cada embestida de Hipo mientras este solo mantenía el ritmo, lanzando varios jadeos que solamente los excitaban más a ambos.

—Mi amor mi amor yo yo ya ya.

Fue lo único que logro decir Astrid, Hipo la jalo hacia el pegando la espalda de la chica a su pecho, Astrid noto como una de las manos de Hipo iba hacia sus senos y la otra empezó a frotar rápidamente su clítoris, hasta que sintió el orgasmo golpearla. Las piernas de Astrid temblaron pero Hipo la sostuvo de la cintura recostándola sobre la cama y dándole vuelta. Antes de que Astrid pudiera hacer algo, las manos de Hipo se pusieron a los lados de la cabeza de la chica, Hipo la miraba fijamente mientras se colocaba para entrar de nuevo en ella, pero aún no lo hacía. Astrid le sonrió acariciando su cabello.

—¿Hipo?

—Nunca te vez más hermosa que en estos momentos.

Comento Hipo mirándola a los ojos, por más que había visto el momento en que Astrid llegaba al clímax gracias a el jamás había dejado de tener esa sensación de que era la mujer más hermosa que podía existir en el mundo y esperaba jamás dejar de tenerla. Astrid lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso en los labios mientras movía su cintura pidiendo más por lo que Hipo entro en ella de una sola vez. Esa vez Hipo no fue suave si no que desde el principio empezó a embestir rápidamente. Casi al instante, Astrid rompió el beso para tomar aire gimiendo con fuerza, Hipo también gemía pero al dejar de besar sus labios paso a besar su cuello y su hombro. Astrid empezó a gemir con fuerza en su oído lo que solamente aumento las embestidas de Hipo, ella también movía su cintura intentando aumentar la intensidad. Hipo estaba ya totalmente sobre ella y Astrid lo abrazo con piernas y brazos, arañando su espalda, mientras ambos ya ni siquiera pensaban en besarse y solamente gemían con fuerza debido al placer.

—¡Cariño termina adentro te termina adentro!

Alcanzo a suplicar al sentir que este iba más y más rápido, Hipo la embistió lo más duro que pudo y finalmente se corrió dentro de ella. La sensación de ser llenada por Hipo terminaron desencadenando el ultimo orgasmo de Astrid mientras esta arqueaba la espalda, lanzando un grito de placer. Hipo cayó sobre ella abrazándola mientras ambos luchaban por recuperar el aliento hasta que Hipo finalmente se apartó movió, saliendo de ella. Al ver que Hipo se apartaba Astrid se abrazó a él recostándose a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo acariciando el pecho de este, mientras lo besaba en la barbilla con una gran sonrisa.

—Vez… no estaba tan cansada.

—Aun así te tomaras el día.

Astrid bufo fingiendo estar un poquito fastidiada, pero le sonrió y lo beso de nuevo acomodándose para que la abrazara Hipo lo hizo mientras los cubría a ambos con las mantas con su mano libre, casi de inmediato Astrid sintió sus ojos cerrarse y quedo profundamente dormida con una gran sonrisa mientras Hipo acariciaba su espalda.

—Al día siguiente—

El día comenzaba en la aldea de Berkk. Hipo llego a la aldea llevando a Nuffink bien agarrado a su cabello y sentado sobre sus hombros mientras frente a él, Zephyr caminaba mirando su pequeña libreta. Al llegar al gran salón Patapez, que estaba rodeado por otros 15 niños camino hacia él y junto a él estaba Brutacio.

—Hola solo ustedes faltaban ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, al parecer Astrid les escondió algo que iban a usar para su broma del día de Loki. Vamos Nuff vendré más tarde por ti.

Hipo puso a Nuffink en el suelo, el niño se cruzó de brazos sin mirarlo pero apenas un segundo después volteo a abrazar a Hipo y luego fue corriendo a reunirse con los otros niños. Hipo se levantó mirándolo con una sonrisa. Tan pronto Hipo pareció distraerse Brutacio entro en el gran salón lo más rápido que pudo, sabía bien que si Hipo lo agarraba le pondría a hacer alguna labor pesada que lo ocuparía todo el día en un intento de detener su broma del día de Loki.

—Bueno Patapez te lo encargo, ten cuidado con el.

—No te preocupes, ya van varios días de Loki y aun no se me muere ninguno ¿No?

—Si pero Brutacio acaba de entrar en el gran salón.

—Me ocupare de eso también.

Patapez fue hacia los niños, estos se pusieron en fila y lo siguieron al gran salón de forma ordenada. Tan pronto se perdieron de vista, Hipo volteo a ver a Zephyr. Antes de que la niña reaccionara él ya la había cargado y se la había puesto sobre los hombros haciendo que riera y su cara de molestia desapareciera.

—Y bien, ¿Qué tenemos pendiente para hoy, señorita?

Zephyr reviso su libretita, ella hacía tiempo que había terminado su educación en lo que se refería a historia, mitos, tradiciones y leyendas, que era lo que Patapez les enseñaba casi todos los dias así que Astrid e Hipo se habían turnado para seguir con su educación. Hipo había empezado a llevarla con él a sus labores diarias y con el tiempo esta había terminado siendo una muy graciosa y juguetona asistente personal. A Hipo le encantaba la seriedad con la que ella se tomaba el trabajo, mucho más de lo que él se lo había tomado a su edad cuando siempre se escapaba de Estoico para evitar acompañarlo.

Nuffink se acercó a los demás niños, la mayoría tenían su misma edad pero estaban los 5 hijos de Patapez y Brutilda. Con las 2 hermanas y los 2 hermanos idénticos había una quinta niña, esta era más pequeña que sus hermanos, un poco más gordita y de cara redoma, con 2 trenzas y grandes ojos.

—Hola Chusco, Chusca, Brusca, Brusco, Brutina.

La única que saludo con la mano cuando dijo su nombre fue la pequeña Brutina.

—Hola Nuff, ¿Tu papá aún no se vuelve loco? –Brutina.

—No, aun no empiezan las bromas ¿Planearon algo?

—Mamá no nos deja hacer nada.

—Nos amenazó con algo horrible.

—¿Con que? –Nuffink.

—Verduras

Dijeron los 4 niños al mismo tiempo haciendo una mueca de asco.

—¿Ustedes planearon algo? –Brutina.

—Sí, planeamos una broma grande, una que nos dará mucha satisfacción pero mamá descubrió un elemento clave y nos lo quito.

—¿Y era un buen plan?

—Sí, mi hermana estuvo 6 meses preparando todos los detalles.

Todos los niños silbaron al escucharlo, si algo tenía la mayor de los hermanos Abadejo era que su obsesión por los planes y los detalles eran tan grandes como los de su padre. En ese momento Patapez se acercó.

—Bueno niños, empezaremos ahora, como saben hace mes y medio tuvimos nuevos dragones así que hoy tendremos unas breves clases sobre sus características.

Todos los niños se quejaron y Chusco se golpeó la cabeza con una pared.

—Y así, quizás, pueda convencer a Hipo de que nos enseñe a uno de ellos y puedan acariciarlo ¿Qué les parece?

Inmediatamente los niños pegaron un grito y fueron corriendo tras Patapez, Nuffink iba a seguirlos cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba, volteo y vio a Brutacio asomándose detrás de una columna. Nuffink se acercó a él pero lentamente, rodeándolo de forma que no lo perdía de vista y con la mano en su espadita de madera. Brutacio se acercó a el lentamente, mirando a todos lados.

—Y bien ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?

—Ha… yo…

—Vamos puedes decirme, no voy a interferir con un plan de dos bromistas como tú y tu hermana. Loki sabe que el necesita que más personas dediquen su vida a su hermoso y glorioso mensaje.

Dijo Brutacio quitándose el casco y poniéndoselo sobre el pecho mirando al cielo con reverencia.

—Bueno solo, Mamá nos quitó algo que nos serviría para esa broma. No te puedo decir nada si no Zephyr me despelleja.

—Pero piensa en cómo se pondrá de contenta si resolviste su problema por tu cuenta.

—Si pero yo… bueno hagamos esto, Zephyr ira a contratar a alguien para conseguir lo que nos falta, búscala y que ella te diga.

—Muy bien.

Brutacio salió inmediatamente del gran comedor, Nuffink lo vio salir hasta que sintió que alguien jalaba su camisa, volteo encontrándose a Brutina.

—Mi padre dijo que te dieras prisa.

Nuffink asintió y la siguió, ambos entraron por una puerta en un extremo del gran comedor.

En la aldea, Brutacio buscaba sin parar a Zephyr, sabiendo que como Hipo tenía la costumbre de subirla a sus hombros cuando visitaban la aldea era muy fácil encontrarla. Finalmente alcanzo a divisar a Hipo en una tienda y se acercó disimuladamente.

Hipo hablaba con el padre de Nilsa, el hombre traía un delantal viejo pero limpio y ordenaba su mercancía mientras hablaba, la tienda era muy amplia, bien iluminada y espaciosa. Detrás estaba la madre de Nilsa que bordaba un vestido muy concentrada, la mujer traía un vestido blanco y se veía una pata de palo debajo de su falda.

—¿Entonces no hubo ningún problema, Jorguen? –Hipo.

—Ninguno, trajeron mi tesoro intacto. Estoy en deuda con usted jefe Hipo, puede que no nos vayamos de aquí nunca pero con mi tesoro ahora en la isla y el comercio por mar reactivado podremos salir a delante.

—Saben que ya cambio lo de no irse de la isla, podrían seguir sus viajes si quisieran.

—No, Ingrid y yo ya lo hablamos, es más sano para mi hija crecer en una isla como esta que vivir siempre en un barco solo acompañada de sus padres.

Mientras conversaban, Brutacio paso detrás de Hipo en silencio, mirando furtivamente hacia la tienda. No se veía a Nilsa por ningún lado así que rodeo la tienda y finalmente vio a Zephyr hablando con la chica. No le sorprendía para nada que Zephyr recurriera a la chica para ese trabajo, Nilsa y la niña se habían hecho muy buenas amigas a pesar de la diferencia de edad y el que Astrid aprovechara esa amistad para dejarla de niñera cuando Hipo se fue de viaje solo las había hecho más unidas. Brutacio se acercó a ambas para escuchar arrodillado detrás de un barril.

—¿Entonces?

—No puedo hacerlo, lo siento.

—Pero ¿Por qué no?

—El jefe Hipo nos hizo el favor de traer el tesoro de mi papá y comprarnos varias cosas en su viaje, estaremos días ocupados no puedo escaparme.

—¡¿Nilsa donde estás?!

La chica dio un respingo.

—Nos vemos luego ¡Ya voy papá!

Se fue corriendo y Zephyr volteo para ir a buscar a Hipo que seguro para entonces ya habría notado su ausencia y de repente se detuvo al ver el trasero de Brutacio aparecer detrás del barril.

—Hola Brutacio.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?

Inmediatamente se levantó y se sentó en el barril mirando a la niña fijamente sin preocuparse en esperar la respuesta de la niña.

—Me encontré con tu hermano.

—¿Ha si?

—Si y me dijo que tienen que recuperar algo para una broma. Yo aún no tengo una broma.

El rostro de Brutacio se acercó a Zephyr mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Si no conociera de antes la niña le habría dado una patada y habría salido corriendo a contarle a quien más confianza le tuviera pero ya sabía lo bravucón y exagerado que podía llegar a ser.

—Qué raro tú y Patan siempre planean las mejores.

—Pero al parecer la que planeaste es mejor.

Zephyr puso una sonrisita de engreída suficiencia, la misma que ponía su madre cada vez que le pateaba el trasero a quien fuera en los campos de entrenamiento y que cuando se trataba de la niña se hacía aún más desesperante.

—Quizás…

—Mira niña, te daré una oportunidad, dame a mí y a Patan participación en la broma y nosotros conseguiremos lo que sea que te falte.

Zephyr se cruzó de brazos, pensó más de 5 minutos en silencio hasta que asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

—Muy bien entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Te lo diré cuando hayan cumplido su parte. Tienen que ir a nuestra casa, en algún lugar de la recamara de mis padres esta un lingote de hierro, tráiganlo y les diré en que consiste la broma.

—¿Solo un lingote de hierro? La herrería está llena sería muy fácil conseguir otro.

—No, tiene que ser ese lingote de hierro –Zephyr bajo la voz— En realidad son dos piezas huecas, yo lo hice y escondí adentro lo que necesitábamos, pero mamá me lo confisco antes de que pudiera sacarlo.

—Muy bien, entonces iré por Patan y lo traemos.

—De acuerdo, nos veremos en el corral de los dragones cuando las clases de mi hermano hayan terminado.

Brutacio se alejó rápidamente y casi choco con Hipo, este fue rápidamente hacia Zephyr.

—Estaba buscándote ¿Te hizo alguna broma?

—No papi. Pero yo hice una.

—¿En serio? ¿A quién?

En ese momento se escuchó un grito de mujer y salió una nube de humo de la tienda.

—¡Corre!

Hipo levanto a la niña y salió corriendo justo antes de que Nilsa y su padre, totalmente pintados de morado, salieran de la tienda viendo a todos lados buscando culpables.

Patan y Brutacio se acercaron, caminando de puntitas, a la casa de los Abadejo. Abrieron la puerta en perfecto silencio. Se dirigieron a la recamara y la abrieron muy callados y en silencio, en la cama solo había un monton de mantas, apenas la revisaron pues Patan señalo a unas repisas.

—Debe estar ahí.

—Veamos.

Brutacio empezó a revolver las cosas con impaciencia, Patan de repente vio algo moverse y de repente abrió los ojos aterrorizados al ver el rostro de Astrid surgir bajo las mantas, aunque aún estaba dormida. Patan empezó a empujar a Brutacio y tratar de llamar su atención sin atreverse a hablar.

—Espe… ¡Lo encon… mmmmmmm…

Patan se le echo encima a Brutacio y tapo su boca, después señalo a la cama. Brutacio se quedó congelado cuando Astrid se volteo profundamente dormida abrazada a las colchas y reverendo su espalda desnuda. Patan y Brutacio estaban helados de miedo, por mucho que la vista valiera la pena sabían que si Astrid despertaba estaban muertos. Patan jalo a Brutacio y señalo la salida y empezó a caminar lentamente, muy lentamente, casi estaban en la salida cuando a Brutacio se le resbalo el lingote de metal. Rápidamente Patan reacciono y metió el pie para evitar que el lingote golpeara contra el suelo de roca y se escuchara el ruido. El lingote golpeo con mucha fuerza su pie haciendo que Patan se metiera el puño a la boca para no gritar. Brutacio se detuvo mientras Patan respiraba hondo, lagrimas bajaban de su rostro pero finalmente, después de unos segundos saco el puño de la boca jadeando. Astrid no se movió. Patan hizo señas de que salieran pero Brutacio miraba el suelo extrañado.

—No parece estar hueco.

En ese momento como impedida por un resorte Astrid se incorporó en la cama y se quedó helada mirando a Patan y Brutacio. Astrid se había quedado congelada, como si no pudiera procesar que esos dos estuvieran en su recamara mirándola. Patan y Brutacio se quedaron congelados sin poder creer que se hubiera despertado pero el miedo hizo que se recuperaran primero. Si hubieran salido huyendo se hubieran salvado, si se hubieran movido, si hubieran hecho lo que fuera excepto ver como la manta que cubría el pecho de Astrid caía y decir:

—¿Todo eso se come Hipo? –Brutacio.

Astrid metió su mano bajo la cama, saco su hacha y la arrojo con fuerza, golpeando la puerta con esta y cerrándola justo frente a las caras de Brutacio y Patan…

\- Dos horas después -

Zephyr y Nuffink entraron a la sala de curación, en la entrada se encontraba Valka que al verlos se puso frente a la puerta.

—¿Y ustedes a dónde van?

—Hola abuela.

—Supimos lo que paso y venimos a ver a Brutacio y Patan.

—¿Cómo supieron lo que paso?

—Toda la aldea lo sabe.

—Si pero...

—¡Ha claro que los voy a matar!

Al escuchar el grito de Astrid, muy cercano a donde estaban, Valka salió corriendo. Hipo estaba intentando detenerla para que no fuera a terminar el trabajo porque era el único, en la aldea entera, capas de medio controlarla pero en ese momento necesitaría ayuda. Cuando se fue los niños entraron a la enfermería, ahí bien vendados estaban Brutacio y Patan. Patan tenía los ojos abiertos y con una enorme sonrisa tonta pero no parecía estar consiente, Brutacio abrió los ojos muy lentamente cuando los niños entraron.

—Niños… acérquense…

Zephyr y Nuffink se acercaron a la cama en silencio.

—Quiero… quiero pedirles perdón no pudimos… —Tose dramáticamente— No pudimos… hacer la… la broma… pero háganla ustedes… ustedes pueden…

—Hay Brutacio. –Zephyr.

—Ya la hicimos. –Nuffink.

—Y superamos a los que nos hacen su broma.

—Cada año.

Brutacio abrió los ojos al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de los niños, Zephyr se acercó y le susurro.

—Día de Loki.

Zephyr y Nuffink salieron con una enorme sonrisa mientras Brutacio los miraba boquiabierto pero después intento hablarles.

—Esperen… no fuimos nosotros… solo tomábamos el crédito… no fuimos… nosot…

Zephyr cerró la puerta y los 2 salieron para ver como Hipo tenia agarrada a Astrid con una llave mientras luchaba para evitar que esta caminara al hospital, Valka no se veía por ningún lado.

—Hola mami –Nuffink.

—Niños que hace aquí.

Al ver que Astrid se calmó Hipo la soltó pero nomas lo hizo Astrid lo jalo del cuello de la camisa y lo derribo como hacía dese niños para después salir corriendo a la enfermería. Hipo la logro detener de las piernas haciéndola caer y se le echo encima.

—¡Suéltame los voy a matar!

—Astrid espera...

En ese momento se escucharon gritos en la aldea, inmediatamente Astrid e Hipo voltearon justo para ver varias cosas caer del cielo sobre esta y salieron corriendo con los niños detrás. La casa de curación estaba a unos 100 metros del centro de la aldea por lo que llegaron de inmediato y alcanzaron a ver cómo la gente salía despavorida del centro de la aldea, Bocon corrió hacia ellos.

—¿Bocon que sucede? –Hipo—

—¡Alguien lleno las catapultas sobre el gran salón de huevos podridos y disparo al centro de la aldea!

Hipo y Astrid no escucharon mas antes de salir corriendo al centro de la aldea, esas catapultas estaban apuntadas hacia el exterior de la isla y ubicadas en la montaña sobre el gran salón, la única forma de llegar era por un camino oculto al lado de la entrada de este. Intentaron llegar al camino, pero segundos después regresaron tapándose la nariz, mientras Nuffink y Zephyr miraban como miles de huevos podridos caían sobre la aldea boquiabiertos.

—¿Cómo lo hicieron? –Nuffink.

Zephyr negó con la cabeza pero sintiéndose derrotada. No entendía que pasaba, había planeado todo tan bien. Había hecho que toda la aldea se enterara de que le robaron algo en apariencia inútil y que su madre lo había confiscado para despertar la curiosidad de Brutacio. Había echo que Brutacio fuera a la tienda de la familia de Nilsa a esa hora para que la escuchara hablar de un trabajo y ofreciera su ayuda para participar en la broma. Había hecho que su madre se quedara en casa esa mañana, aunque bueno su papá había echo eso no ella, esta había aprovechado y era un plan mejor que el que tenía, meterle purgantes a su desayuno. El plan fue perfecto, la ejecución fue perfecta, solo había una opción.

—Ellos no eran el bromista. –Zephyr.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces quien fue? –Nuffink.

—No se solo se que… —Zephyr abrió los ojos aterrada— ¡Corre!

Sobre el gran salen, al lado de las catapultas, se escuchaban unas risas divertidas. Con un enorme catalejo, Brutilda miraba hacia la aldea, a su lado sentada en la catapulta estaba la pequeña Brutina. Brutilda se lo paso a la niña para que viera.

—¡Jajajajajaja justo en el blanco mamá!

—Si, tal como te dije ¿Sí o no tu madre sabe divertirse?

—¡Claro que sí! Oye mamá, ahí están Zephyr y Nuffink.

—¿En serio?

Brutilda se acercó a la niña, esta le paso el catalejo y Brutilda los vio, después movió la catapulta y apunto con cuidado. La catapulta estaba llena de huevos podridos.

—Muy bien entonces ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

—Claro que si.

Brutina puso sus manitas en la palanca de la catapulta y a tiempo que empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, Brutilda la empujo también activándola. Brutina corrió y tomo el catalejo.

—¡Justo en el blanco!

—¡Esa es mi niña!

Brutilda le revolvió el cabello a la niña que miraba hacia la aldea con una sonrisa maliciosa. Adoraba esos momentos de madre e hija y después de todo, el día de Loki era para eso, estar en familia.

Fin.

Y bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Sé que este capítulo no avanza mucho en lo que es la historia pero quería que se conociera más a Zephyr y Nuffink, que tal como dice en el artbook de las películas, Zephyr es muy parecida a Hipo y Nuffink es como Astrid.

Los hijos de Patapez y Brutilda son una idea que tenia de hace rato, que tuvieran 4 niños idénticos y una niña diferente a los demás que en cierta forma sea más como Patapez que como los gemelos, los 5 serán muy importantes más adelante así como el papa de Nilsa.

Y bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como había dicho quería llevar el fic como si fuera una serie, donde existen capítulos que no avanzan en la historia pero ayudan a que conozcas a algún personaje o algún suceso que será importante mas adelante, este fue básicamente para divertirme escribiéndolo y espero haya sido divertido leerlo.

Bueno por lo pronto nos vemos, actualizare tan pronto pueda.


	3. Chapter 3

La isla de Berkk era un lugar bastante diferente a su antecesora, mucho más grande, más cálida, tenía riscos y montañas, una gran playa, lagos y ríos en el centro. Los edificios también eran diferentes, ocultos desde lejos por bosques y colinas, pero eran mucho mayores, con adornos en forma de dragones. El gran salón era mucho mayor al que tenían en Berk. Y no había dragones. Había solamente una cosa en Berkk que era igual a Berk y esta era la arena de entrenamiento y combate contra dragones. Al igual que en el pasado esta era una jaula, con paredes de roca y gradas, además de un pasillo que iba hacia calabozos, pero ya no se utilizaba para encerrar o pelear contra dragones.

En la arena, 15 niños pequeños estaban sentados en unos improvisados bancos, era la clase de Nuffink. Frente a ellos Astrid peleaba velozmente contra Nilsa o más bien, se dedicaba a esquivar ataques sin parar, con su hacha en la mano pero sin siquiera intentar golpearla. Nilsa con un cuchillo en cada mano intentaba cortar o apuñalar a Astrid pero ni siquiera lograba acercarse a su piel, aun así la acosaba a golpes cada vez más rápidos. De repente, Nilsa lanzo un cuchillo hacia la cara de Astrid, esta se volteo para esquivarlo y en eso Nilsa corrió hacia ella, se colocó rápidamente tras Astrid para apuñalarla, aunque usando solo el mango del cuchillo no la punta… y en ese momento todo le dio vueltas cuando Astrid la empujo con su espalda para acto seguido tomar el cuello de su camisa y tirarla al frente. Antes de que Nilsa pudiera reaccionar el hacha de Astrid estaba en su cuello. Inmediatamente la quito y le dio su mano para que se levantara para después voltearse a los niños.

-Muy bien niños, ¿En que se equivocó Nilsa?

-¿En que se atrevió a pelear con usted?

Ante la broma de Chusco todos los niños rieron a carcajadas.

-Pues si… pero no es la respuesta que busco ¿Alguien más?

Nuffink levanto la mano inmediatamente, pero Astrid lo ignoro mirando al resto de la clase lo que hizo que su hijo inflara las mejillas, molesto. Astrid jamás lo dejaba contestar las preguntas cuando les daba alguna clase de lucha a los niños por que ella entrenaba a diario con ambos en casa por lo que estaba mucho mas avanzado y no era justo.

-¿Nadie en serio? ¿Ninguno puso atención?

Nuffink cruzo los brazos enfadado.

-Si ninguno sabe entonces quizás con una práctica, uno por uno contra mí, les enseñe a poner más atención.

Inmediatamente todos los niños al unísono voltearon a ver a Brutina la cual se puso roja y lentamente levanto la manita.

-¿Si?

-Bueno… Nilsa no puso atención señora.

-A que, Brutina?

-A sus peleas, las últimas 3 veces que hemos venido aquí ella la ha ayudado en las clases, siempre usa ese movimiento contra ella y siempre intenta atacarla por la espalda de todas maneras.

-Muy bien Brutina, tendrás tu premio pero… tengo dos premios hoy niños, falta otro… veamos… ¿Quién puede decirme como enfrente esas cositas pequeñas y ligeras –Señalo los cuchillos de Nilsa- Con esta cosota que pesa varios kilos?

Nuffink se enojó cuando escucho que había un premio por contestar, así que cuando escucho que habría otra pregunta levanto el puño notándose muy enfadado, solo él lo hizo pero para su sorpresa Astrid lo señalo de inmediato.

-A ver terrorcito.

-¡Mama!

Los niños se rieron al escuchar el apodo mientras Nuffink se ponía colorado, para su desesperación, Astrid también se rio así que decidió hacer lo que su papa hacia cada vez que su mama le hacía una broma o lo ponía en ridículo, hacerse el digno y fingir que no pasa nada.

-Tu no usaste tu hacha para nada, solo esquivaste los ataques sin molestarte en lanzar un golpe porque sabias que no serviría ya que al ser un arma muy lenta, ella tiene mucha mas movilidad que tu y de intentar golpearla, ella esquivaría fácilmente. Así que esperaste a que estuviera quieta para usarla.

-Exacto, siempre deben pensar en las características de su arma, muchas no son adecuadas. Hace algunos años enfrente a un oponente que usaba dagas con un mazo, lo único que me salvo de tener una daga en el ojo fue mi marido. Bueno entonces… Patapez, ¿Lista la sorpresa?

Astrid volteo a hablarle a Patapez que en ese momento entraba en la arena junto con Hipo.

-Lista la sorpresa.

Los niños se levantaron cuando hipo pasó frente a ellos, visiblemente emocionados por la sorpresa.

-Bueno entonces vamos, la sorpresa no será aquí. –Hipo

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verán

-Sigan niños, es por aquí –Patapez

-Los alcanzaremos en un momento.

Lo que hipo dijo solo emociono aún más a los niños, ya que normalmente se divertían mucho cada vez que el los llevaba a alguna actividad, por lo que fueron corriendo hacia Patapez empezando a bombardearlo con preguntas sobre a donde iban, en ese momento Astrid escucho quejidos.

-Ha si, ya puedes irte gracias por ayudarme

Nilsa la miro con rencor haciendo que Astrid tragara saliva, pero inmediatamente la chica le sonrió.

-Si…cuando quiera solo que… no sea muy pronto ¿Si?

Tomo sus cuchillos y se fue cojeando un poco, Hipo se acercó a Astrid abrazándola de la cintura y acercándola, pegando la espalda de la mujer a su pecho.

-Ten cuidado vas a matar a alguno de tus asistentes un día de estos.

-Culpa suya por no no prepararse, aunque bueno ella no es ningún guerrero, se ofreció cuando supo que Gustav no podría venir a hacer la demostración hoy, no es que tuviera que hacerlo. Por cierto ¿Qué le paso a Gustav?

-Una gallina lo ataco por tratar de quitarle su huevo, está en la enfermería ahora.

Astrid resoplo, aun se sorprendía como rayos ese chico no se había muerto aun, cuando Hipo beso su mejilla y bajo a su cuello, Astrid rio acariciando la mejilla de Hipo mientras este la besaba.

-¿Mmm no íbamos a ir a enseñarle la sorpresa a los niños?

-Bueno mama puede encargarse de eso.

-Supongo que si… mi amor…

-¿Si?

Hipo acaricio su estómago, Astrid sonrió… y antes de que Hipo se diera cuenta era levantado por los aires y caía de sentón totalmente mareado, sin saber que sucedía hasta que escucho la risa de su esposa que se puso en cuclillas frente mirándolo con una pícara sonrisa.

-Tu-tan-po-co-a-pren-des.

Le dijo con voz cantarina y marcando cada silaba para después levantarse y revolver el cabello de Hipo al pasar junto a el.

-Los niños nos esperan mi amor.

Hipo sonrió negando con la cabeza, para después dejarse caer en la arena mientras se le pasaba el mareo.

Los niños siguieron a Patapez por un camino que no conocían, pasando por el bosque, hasta que de repente Patapez se apartó de golpe.

-Bueno niños, aquí está su sorpresa

-¡SIIIII!

Los niños salieron corriendo, frente a ellos, detrás de un foso había una gran reja de hierro y unos establos donde se encontraban los Deathgripler, pero lo que más les gusto es que en ese momento, Valka y Patan jalaban a dos de ellos fuera de su corral pasándolos sobre un puente levadizo.

-Detrás de mí chicos, ¿entendido? –Patan.

-Y tu que haces aquí he? –Nuffink.

Los niños miraron a Zephyr que detrás de Valka y Patan, sacaba a otro dragón que la seguía mansamente.

-Haciendo mi trabajo, tenemos que sacar a cuernitos y el me conoce mejor, ¿Verdad cuernitos?

El dragón no reacciono lo mas mínimo ante las palabras de Zephyr pero cuando esta le acaricio bajo sus escamas este movió la cola. Patan estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando vio que Valka sonreía mirando a su nieta y mejor se cayó, si había algo que Valka había adorado era la habilidad de la niña para manejar a los dragones.

-Bueno chicos, entonces ¿Qué les parecen?

Los niños voltearon al escuchar esa voz, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que Hipo y Astrid habían llegado junto a ellos.

-Entonces podemos acercarnos papa? –Nuffink.

-Sí, es necesario que los conozcan así que…

Valka acerco un dragón hacia donde estaban los niños y estos corrieron hacia el, rodeándolo mirándolo sorprendidos.

-Él se ve… extraño –Brutina.

-Si, parecen dormidos –Chusco.

-Están enfermos.

Hipo se acercó al dragón y acaricio su cabeza, los niños miraban atentos al animal. El dragón era tan impresionante como habían pensado que seria, pero sabían que algo andaba mal con él. Notaban su mirada distraída y vidriosa y un desagradable olor, además de que no reaccionaba a nada de lo que le hacían. Una de sus alas estaba torcida en un ángulo extraño y no parecía poder abrirla. Hipo se dio cuenta de la decepción y sorpresa de los niños, mientras detrás, Astrid y Valka lo miraban tristes. Hipo tenía mucha ilusión con ese día, quería que los niños conocieran a los dragones, que los quisieran, no que se decepcionaran con este. Hipo sonrió a los niños y tomando a uno de estos lo subió al lomo del dragón.

-Estos dragones, fueron víctimas de un monstruo, como muchos antes que ellos. no pudieron recuperarse.

-Ellos fueron los que atacaron la aldea ¿Verdad? Los que quemaron su casa hace años.

-No fueron ellos, fue quien les hizo esto quien ataco la aldea, no tuvieron la culpa de nada. Vinieron aquí porque quería que conocieran a los dragones.

Hipo se levantó y sonrió de nuevo.

-Y no existe forma mejor de conocer a un dragón que haciendo mi cosa favorita. ¿Quiénes ganaron el premio?

-Brutina y Nuffink.

-Muy bien ¿Están listos?

-Sillas listas –Zephyr.

Valka con agilidad subió en uno de los dragones, los niños miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando el dragón se acercó. Siguiendo órdenes, el dragón casi parecía normal, mas despierto y activo y mucho más interesante. Brutina miraba al dragón sorprendida cuando se vio levantada por Patapez.

-Bueno, arriba. –Patapez.

-Ven y sujétate bien.

Valka sujeto a Brutina, la coloco en la silla y ato un pequeño arnés de seguridad a la silla sujetándola con este. Brutina estaba blanca del susto.

-¿Vamos… vamos a volar? –Brutina.

-Así es, iras conmigo –Valka.

-Pero era un premio no un castigo.

Todos los niños sonrieron, excepto uno que rio abiertamente y que recibió inmediatamente un coscorrón de parte de los dos hermanos de la niña.

-Es un premio, te prometo te gustara –Patapez.

-Bueno…

La niña trago saliva, Hipo mientras tanto se subió a su dragón y Nuffink corrió hacia él y se subió ágilmente a la montura, poniéndose frente a Hipo. Este no se molestó en colocarle un arnés de seguridad al niño ya que él sabía bien como comportase estando en el aire. Los otros niños se acercaron con los brazos cruzados y si no fueran tan chiquitos hubieran parecido intimidantes.

-Ustedes niños vendrán conmigo de paseo, uno por uno ¿Si?

Los niños tragaron saliva al escuchar la voz de Astrid, pero su expresión de miedo desapareció cuando vieron que Astrid ya estaba montada en el tercer dragón que no podía volar, pero sí que podía correr.

-Bueno entonces, vámonos.

Hipo silbo la orden al dragón y este abrió de golpe sus alas y se elevó rápidamente, un grito de Brutina le indico que Valka ya había emprendido el vuelo detrás de ellos. Hipo hizo girar al dragón y se lanzaron hacia el océano, con Valka detrás la cual reía emocionada. Hipo volteo para ver como Valka hacía varias piruetas y giraba sobe sí misma en el aire, se acercó preocupado por la niña pero aunque bien aferrada al arnés, Brutina gritaba muy emocionada.

-Parece que esas dos se divierten ¿Verdad? –Nuffink.

-Justo como queríamos, bueno entonces ¿Listo?

Nuffink se sujetó bien a la silla.

-Listo.

El dragón salió volando a gran velocidad hacia las nubes, atravesándolas haciendo que Nuffink diera un grito emocionado. Estando en las nubes, Hipo empezó a darle varias órdenes al dragón que maniobraba rápidamente por el aire mientras Nuffink miraba a su alrededor encantado, sobre todo porque en varios momentos. Hipo soltaba al niño y lo dejaba en caída libre volando a su lado y atrapándolo de nuevo en el aire cosa que a este le había encantado desde el momento en que lo habían hecho por primea vez cuando conocieron a los dragones. Finalmente Hipo disminuyo el ritmo.

-¿Papa que sucede?

-Está un poco cansado, no quiero forzarlo demasiado.

Nuffink vio al dragón pero este no parecía diferente, aun así no dijo nada ya que sabía que si había alguien que conociera a los dragones era Hipo. Aterrizaron sobre una roca que sobresalía varios metros sobre el océano, Hipo saco unas cosas de una bolsa que colgaba de la montura del dragón para que el niño comiera.

-Papa, ¿Por qué los otros dos dragones no pueden volar?

-Porque están heridos, el que llevo tu madre para dar paseos no puede usar su ala. Hace años cuando cayó en la isla se golpeó la espalda contra un árbol y su ala se rompió, jamás sano y no puede moverla.

-Ha… ¿Y el otro?.

-Es muy viejo.

Fue todo lo que Hipo dijo aunque esa vez mentía, había acordado con Astrid que era bueno que los niños supieran que daño podían recibir los dragones de los humanos, que fueran conscientes de que debían ser protegidos pero decirle a un niño que un dragón había quedado afectado de tal modo por su propio veneno inyectado en su cráneo que su mente había seguido degenerándose con los años aunque era tratado era algo que no quería que los niños supieran. Nuffink no replico nada, se había quedado mirando a lo lejos.

-¿Qué pasa chico?

-No se…

Nuffink entrecerró los ojos y después, asustado, señalo hacia ese punto.

-Papa, hay gente ahí

-¿Gente?

-Barcos.

Hipo se dirigió hacia el lugar rápidamente, aunque volando alto para evitar cualquier peligro. Finalmente distinguió una flota en dirección a la isla, miro las velas y regreso lo más rápido que podía. Cuando iban de regreso se toparon con Valka y Brutina aun volando e Hipo le hizo una seña, Valka inmediatamente volvió a la isla, después de eso Hipo voló hacia uno de los puestos de vigilancia y aterrizo.

-Quédate aquí.

Dejo al niño en el dragón y fue al puesto de vigilancia, hablo rápidamente con los vigías y estos asintieron, después de eso Hipo regreso al dragón y volvió a montar.

-¿Papa que sucede?.

-Te lo diré en la isla, vamos.

Al volver a la isla, vieron como Astrid ya estaba en el lugar junto con Valka, Patan y Patapez, aterrizo a su lado y bajo rápidamente a hablar con Astrid. Zephyr interrogo a su hermano menor con la mirada pero este solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza mientras atrás la clase entera rodeaba a Brutina interrogándola sobre cómo había sido el vuelo. De repente, Astrid con una inmensa sonrisa se acercó a los chicos.

-Bueno la clase termino, vayan todos a sus casas, límpiense, cámbiense y avisen a sus familias. –Astrid.

-¿Limpiarnos y cambiarnos? ¿No habrá una batalla? –Nuffink.

-No, habrá una fiesta.

-No… no es verdad…

-Limpiarnos y cambiarnos…

-Significa…

-BAÑO!

Los cuatrillizos Torston salieron corriendo pero antes de que caminaran dos metros, una red cayó encima de ellos. Patapez se acercó levantándolos a los 4.

-Lo siento chicos, pero la jefa tiene razón, ahora vámonos. Ven Brutina

-Si papi. Buenas tardes.

Brutina se inclinó frente a Hipo y Astrid y después se fue obediente, el resto de los niños miraron a Hipo y pensaron en como escaparse… voltearon luego a ver a Astrid y solo que esta frunciera un poquitititito el ceño basto para que tragaran saliva, olvidaran sus planes, se despidieran y se fueran en fila a la aldea.

-Y bueno ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Ya nos dirán? –Zephyr.

-Pues…

Un gran barco vikingo avanzaba rodeando la isla lentamente, entro en el puerto secreto y varios hombres armados bajaron hacia este, Hipo estaba en la orilla del puerto, rodeado de vikingos, se acercó a ellos…

-¡HERMANO!

Uno de ellos se lanzó hacia Hipo y lo abrazo tan fuerte que sus huesos crujieron, Astrid, Patan, Brutacio, Brutilda y Patapez fueron muy emocionados a saludar y detrás de ellos varios de los vikingos les dieron también la bienvenida a muchos de los viajeros. Hipo se separó del hombre que lo había abrazado sonriendo.

-Vaya que has cambiado, Dagur.

-¡Y tú! Ahora si pareces hombre… ¿Seguro que eres Hipo verdad?

Le pregunto mirándolo con sospecha haciendo que Astrid riera, mientras se separaba de un abrazo que le daba a Heather, ambos habían cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron. Dagur ahora era mucho mas fornido, pero no más alto haciendo que Hipo le sacara una cabeza, tenía el cabello corto pero su barba era tan larga que llegaba casi al ombligo. Traía un traje como el que siempre había usado y una espada en el cinto. Heather era la que más había cambiado, traía una camisa de piel de color café sin mangas, el cabello largo y ahora suelto en vez de una trenza, era tan alta como Astrid. Pero lo que más había cambiado era su rostro, uno de sus brazos estaba manchado de blanco, como de una quemadura antigua y parte de su rostro estaba quemado, su piel siempre había sido blanca pero ahora parecía que tenía la mitad de una máscara aún mas blanca, desde la barbilla hasta casi llegar a su ojo que al parecer se había salvado de milagro.

Hipo miro a Heather pero no era el momento de hablar de eso, así que se alejó un poco del abrazo de Dagur y miro a la aldea.

-¡MUY BIEN NO NECESITO NI DECIRLO!

-¡FIESTA!

Grito Bocon haciendo que todos vitorearan, Dagur inmediatamente paso el brazo por la espalda de Hipo tomando su hombro caminando junto a este en ese medio abrazo.

-Hermano, tendremos que hablar seriamente en un rato.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza, no se le había pasado la apariencia de Heather o que el barco de Dagur parecía dañado y que traía aparentemente a más de 200 Bersekers con el, demasiados para un viaje pacifico. Detrás de ellos, Heather y Astrid hablaban muy contentas, pero Astrid miraba el rostro de Heather preocupada y esta había usado su cabello para tapar la parte marcada de su rostro, aun así sonreía, ellos eran los jefes, eso era una reunión alegre, debían dejar en claro eso, ya después habría tiempo para hablar de otros asuntos.

Al salir del puerto, Dagur y Heather se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la aldea. Las casas, de varios pisos, con sus dragones de colores pintados en los muros, los tótems para los dragones a pesar de que ya no tenían ninguno, la estatua de Estoico, el inmenso salón de reuniones. Astrid rio al ver la cara de orgullo y presunción de Hipo, esa aldea era su orgullo, el la había diseñado, el la había construido, era el trabajo de su vida, su forma de disculparse con su pueblo por haberles pedido dejar lo que fue su hogar durante 300 años.

-¡Es increíble! –Dagur.

-Lo s…

-¡SI FUISTE CAPAS DE EMBARAZAR A UNA CHICA!

Le interrumpió Dagur de repente, señalando a Zephyr y Nuffink, que estaban con los niños Torston, detrás de ellos estaban sus padres, Brutacio y Patan. Para Dagur era sencillo saber que los niños eran de Hipo y Astrid pues Valka estaba tras ellos.

-Espera… ¡Tienen hijos! –Heather.

-¿Tu también crees que no podría hacer algo así? –Astrid.

-Bueno…

Dagur y Heather se acercaron a ver a los niños, pero antes, fueron recibidos con abrazos de parte de sus antiguos amigos, Dagur incluso le dio una palmada en el hombro a Patan.

-Si, les presento a Zephyr y Nuffink, son nuestros hijos. Y ellos son Chusco, Chusca, Brusca, Brusco y Brutina.

-Son míos –Brutilda-

-Vaya, ¿Quien fue la vi… el afortunado?

-Son… son míos

Patapez la miro un poco nervioso, después de todo ellos habían sido pareja en el pasado.

-Ha si… tu eres la viva imagen de tu papa, solo que más pequeña.

Heather revolvió el cabello a Brutina.

-Los otros salieron a su madre.

-Así es, que suerte verdad.

-Ya lo creo.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron y la tensión se desvaneció de inmediato, mientras caminaban hacia el salón.

Ya había anochecido, pero en el salón la fiesta continuaba. Se escuchaban risas y cantos, el olor a carne asada llenaba todo el lugar y por la cantidad de gente, el mismo salón retumbaba pareciendo que iba a caer. Hipo se encontraba en la terraza del salón, mientras bebía algunos tragos con Dagur. Finalmente, al acabar su bebida, Dagur se decidió hablar.

-Supongo hermano, que te imaginaras que esto no es solo una visita social.

-Lo imagine. Cuando fui hace dos meses a la reunión entre clanes no te vi a ti ni a nadie representando a los Bersekers, escuche que tuvieron problemas.

-Muchos Hipo, demasiados. Demasiadas cosas están saliendo mal.

-¿Que ocurrió? ¿Tu familia esta bien?

-Bueno, de salud bien, pero Mala, es posible que no vuelva a dirigirme la palabra. Hipo, quiero que me contestes algo ¿Dónde están tus dragones? La última vez que te vi tenías como… 20 mil de ellos.

-No puedo decírtelo

-No puedes ¿He? Perfecto. Entonces… Hipo yo… quiero que te lleves a los míos a ese lugar que no puedes decirme.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que… me deshaga de tus dragones?

-Exactamente, quiero que lo hagas… No quiero, necesito, que lo hagas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Viste el rostro de mi hermana?

Hipo asintió con la cabeza.

-Berk se fue… no los culpo, los cazadores de dragones tenían una flota muy grande, barcos de metal, sus hombres eran tantos como ustedes pero sus recursos eran mayores. Recuerdo que paso cuando mi isla entera fue quemada… pero cuando ustedes se fueron, otras aldeas que tenían dragones se convirtieron en el objetivo. Mi aldea, se convirtió en el objetivo. Peleamos con ellos durante años pero estamos perdiendo.

-La isla Berseker no puede ser conquistada, ya lo hemos visto.

-Sí, no puede ser tomada, pero nuestra aldea no es tan grande ni apropiada para vivir aislados como esta. Los cazadores de dragones hunden los barcos de suministros y de mercaderes, atacan aldeas que comercian con nosotros y rodean buscando a los pocos jinetes de dragón que salen a patrullar o masacran a nuestros barcos antes de que llegue la ayuda. Hace dos años, Hipo, Heather fue a ayudar a un barco patrulla nuestro. Dispararon a su dragón en un ala y cuando vieron que Cizalladura no podía maniobrar ni volar rápido por la herida, le dispararon con catapultas de fuego solamente para mandar un mensaje. Heather jamás habla de esto, salió solo con quemaduras pero Cizalladura no tuvo tanta suerte, solo algunos pedazos quedaron flotando en el agua.

Hipo apretó con fuerza los puños al escuchar eso, sobre todo al escuchar como la voz de Dagur se quebraba al relatárselo, se sintió impotente, se sintió como un cobarde, sintió que los abandono… hasta que la mano de Dagur le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-No eres el culpable de nada, Hipo. De nada.

Hipo trago saliva y respiro hondo, esperando a que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera antes de hablar.

-Entonces Mala…

-Entiende que debemos hacerlo pero no está de acuerdo. Ella tuvo que huir de su isla, el gran defensor… también cayo. Ahora toda su tribu vive con nosotros, pero esta aferrada en que debemos proteger a los dragones y no podemos hacerlo. No por mucho tiempo.

-Bien… pero… yo no se como hacerlo.

-Tienes un alfa ¿No? Hipo fui a felicitarte cuando te volviste jefe vi lo que chimuelo puede hacer.

-Chimuelo no es una opción, no puedo llevarlo.

-Entonces…

-Quiero ayudarte, Dagur, pero no se como. ¿Cuántos dragones son?

-Tenemos 12 mil.

Hipo solo pensó que el viaje con los suyos solo había sido posible porque Chimuelo era el alfa, aun así ese viaje estuvo lleno de peligros. No podía hacer este sin ayuda.

-No se como ayudarte, Dagur. Quiero hacerlo pero… necesito pensar.

-Bien, nos quedaremos aquí unos…

-Todo el tiempo que quieran, esta es tu casa.

Dagur sonrió.

-No, no lo creo. Nos iremos pronto. Y sabes que, te diré algo que mas te vale que no repitas fuera de aquí. Nos iremos pronto y nos iremos contigo, porque se que no vas a tardar en idear un plan. Eres la persona mas brillante que conozco, así que puedo apostar que pronto me estarás diciendo, iremos por tus dragones. Sé que encontraras la manera.

-No me tengas tanta confianza, pareces mi mujer hablando de mis capacidades.

-Y la comprendo, ¿O crees que podrías construir… esto?

Dagur abarco la aldea, que podía ser vista casi por entero desde ese punto.

-Sin merecerte esa confianza que se ponen en ti. Astrid sabe lo que hace cuando confía en ti.

Dagur bajo de regreso a la fiesta, Hipo en cambio se quedo sentado mirando el horizonte, hasta que unos minutos después, alguien coloco un tarro lleno a su lado. Hipo no volteo a ver a Astrid que se sentó a su lado, la cual llevaba también su propia bebida.

-Y entonces, ya te lo dijo.

-Si, ¿Cómo esta heather?

-Mal… me lo dijo hace unos minutos y rompió a llorar, dice que Cizalladura murió cuando la abrazo y cubrió con sus alas al caer, como lo hizo chimuelo para protegerte hace años, si no fuera por eso ella... ¿Cómo piensas ayudarlos?

-No se si pueda hacerlo.

-Ha, claro que vas a hacerlo.

-Astrid, ¿Recuerdas todos los problemas que tuvimos cuando vinimos a esta isla?

-Claro que si. Bebes que no escuchaban a nadie, vikingos queriendo ir al baño cada cinco malditos minutos, dragones que eran enemigos peleándose en el camino, dragones salvajes intentando atacarnos cuando pasábamos cerca de su territorio, buscar lugares donde descansar cada noche. Casi no llegamos.

-Exacto y si llegamos aquí porque teníamos a un alfa, ahora chimuelo ya no está.

-Y no vas a traerlo de mundo oculto.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pero igual iras a ayudar a Dagur.

-Astrid, ¡No puedo!

Hipo se levanto empezando a dar vueltas alrededor, Astrid se levantó mirándolo con una sonrisa, esa era una faceta de su marido que había visto cada vez menos a lo largo de los años y le traía recuerdos.

-No… no puedo… ¿Cómo voy a mantener a los dragones unidos? Mas si no puedo traerme a todos sus jinetes, Dagur dijo que tenían 12 mil dragones, aun cuando solo la mitad tuviera jinete, serian demasiados vikingos para traerlos aquí, no puedo tampoco controlar tantos dragones sin jinete, no me conocen ni confían en mí, no querrán dejar su hogar… ¡No hay forma! Necesito un alfa.

-Pero tenemos otro alfa, te tenemos a ti. Tu madre te lo ha dicho muchas veces, Hipo, tienes el corazón de un dragón. Sabes cómo hablar con ellos, como comportarte con ellos. Ellos te ven como uno más, los entienden y te entienden. Eres capaz de esto Hipo ya deberías haber aprendido que jamás necesitaste a Chimuelo para ser alguien.

-No es por eso, solo hay cosas que…

Hipo de repente movió los labios como diciendo algo pero Astrid no alcanzo a escuchar ningún sonido. De repente Hipo la tomo de la cintura y la beso intensamente en los labios. Astrid gustosa correspondió el beso, hasta que Hipo se separó.

-Se te ocurrió algo tonto, verdad…

-Si y algo alocado… debo… debo dame prisa… si vez a mi madre dile que vaya a casa de inmediato… ¿Los niños?

-Se quedaron a dormir con los Torston.

-Bien… solo… estaré en la herrería de la casa…

Hipo no dijo mas solo se fue corriendo, Astrid rio un poco cuando Hipo volvió a asomarse.

-También te amo, ahora largo.

Hipo sonrió y se fue de nuevo, Astrid se sentó en el lugar en el que Hipo había estado mirando la aldea y tomo otro trago, con una sonrisa.

Dos semanas después, en el campo de entrenamiento los niños miraban de nuevo una pelea, pero esa vez no había bromas, tampoco se distraía, ni siquiera Patapez y Zephyr que estaban boquiabiertos. Astrid no reparaba en cómo se comportaban, solo se concentraba en enfrentar a Heather que sin piedad la acosaba a golpes con una ira que la tenía sorprendida. De repente vio una apertura y lanzo un golpe hacia Heather, que bloqueo rápidamente, pero Astrid aprovecho para lanzar golpe tras golpe, Heather entonces empezó a intentar derribarla usando el mango de su arma aprovechando que esta era más larga que la de Astrid. Lanzo un golpe con su hacha hacia el rostro de Astrid el cual esta esquivo notando como casi cortaba su frente. Se tambaleo un poco y aprovechando, Heather giro rápidamente para embestir con el hacha hacia Astrid como si fuera una lanza, cuando Astrid le sonrió y de una patada desvió el hacha de Heather, antes de que la mujer reaccionara, recivio un puñetazo en el rostro que la hizo caer. Heather vio como el hacha iba hacia ella y se clavaba justo a su lado.

-¿Cuando dejaras de hacer eso?

-Cuando te deje de dar miedo.

Astrid la ayudo a levantarse y voltearon a ver a los niños.

-Bueno ni… ¿Niños?

Los niños estaban con los ojos como platos aun sorprendidos por la pelea haciendo que ambas rieran, Astrid y Heather recogieron sus armas y se acercaron hacia ellos.

-Creo que no están muy… acostumbradas a peleas que se ponen tan serias.

-Si, bueno en eso tienen razón.

Astrid miro de reojo a Heather que se puso roja.

-Lo siento, yo no suelo encontrar a gente con quien pueda emplearme al máximo.

-Si se que se siente.

-Bueno entonces… espera aquí sobra uno ¿Qué pasa terrorcita?

-¡Mama!

La cara colorada, la respuesta de Zephyr y las carcajadas que le siguieron disiparon toda incomodidad de inmediato. Zephyr se acercó a ella.

-El jefe Dagur me dijo que te buscara.

-¿Dagur? ¿Para que?

-¡Te lo dije hace media hora niña!

Zephyr se puso firmes asustada haciendo que Astrid sonriera, Zephyr como "ayudante" de Hipo, no dejaba de intentar parecer profesional y atenta con Dagur, a pesar de que el comportamiento de este no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver en un jefe por más que Dagur fuera un jefe vikingo más típico de lo que era Hipo.

-Y bien, ¿Que necesitabas Dagur?

-Hablar contigo Cuñadita

Dagur abrazo a Astrid del hombro llevándola casi a rastras a un extremo un poco alejado de la arena. si no fuera por que conocía a Dagur, Astrid le habría clavado el hacha en la entrepierna, pero desde que Dagur se había enterado de que eran "cuñados" se tomaba muchas libertades con ella que muy a duras penas soportaba solo por que sabia que no lo hacia con mala intención. Finalmente estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser oídos por los niños.

-Y bien, que es lo que quieres?

-Saber donde esta Hipo.

-¿Otra vez? Entiende, no lo se.

-¡Vamos tienes que saberlo! Hace dos semanas llegamos, Hipo se encerró en su casa una semana entera y como a ti si te veía afuera, supongo que no estaban haciendo otro mocoso.

Astrid levanto una rodilla, Dagur se inclinó sujetándose a una pared con un hilito de voz.

-Si… me… lo… merecía…

-Me alegra que lo admitas.

Dagur empezó a tomar aire e intentar formar frases largas mientras se recuperaba del rodillazo.

-Bueno… bueno… el punto es… después de un tiempo el… se fue… antes me decías que no me recibiría… ahora… simplemente me dices que no está. Se fue de Berkk entonces.

-Si se fue de Berkk

-¿A donde?

-A resolver tu problema, creo.

-¿Y cuando volverá?

-No lo se y mas te vale que no hagas mas preguntas, no puedo decirte mas.

Astrid camino hacia Heather que hablaba muy animada con los niños, dejando a Dagur pensativo, Astrid no podía culparlo, ella misma lo estaba.

-Flash back-

Astrid salió de la recamara de los niños después de acostarlos, se acercó al pasillo que daba al taller de Hipo. El lugar estaba en la parte de piedra de la casa y separada de esta por un pasillo con dos puertas debido a los olores que podían salir del lugar sobre todo cuando a su marido le salía mal algún invento. Hipo se había metido en ese lugar hacia tres días y fuera de salir a recoger la comida que Astrid le dejaba… a veces, Astrid no sabía nada de él. Pero esa noche era un poco diferente, pues Valka había entrado.

Astrid tenía que admitir que estaba celosa y muerta de curiosidad, celosa porque Hipo jamás le hacía caso cuando se encerraba en su herrería. La única vez había sido para tomarle medidas para ajustar su armadura ni siquiera el insinuarle quitarle el resto de su ropa había hecho que él se concentrara en algo más que su trabajo. A eso había que sumarle que era la primera vez que ella no sabía que estaba haciendo, Hipo se sumergía en su trabajo y ni siquiera un dragón entrando en estampida en el taller (cosa que había pasado algunas veces cuando chimuelo aun vivía con ellos) podía distraerlo, pero a cambio él siempre hablaba con Astrid de sus proyectos, de sus ideas. Astrid siempre sabia cuando Hipo se encerraría así porque el mismo le hacía verlo, mostraba síntomas que ella ya se conocía, pero esa vez ella no sabía que estaba haciendo… y Valka sí.

Finalmente escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta y se alejó rápido, saliendo del pasillo, solo por no querer que la descubrieran espiando. Al abrirse la puerta escucho perfectamente las voces de Hipo y de Valka.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres intentarlo?

-No, pero creo que es la única oportunidad que tengo.

-Tu podrías controlar a todos esos dragones sin esto.

-No, no puedo, ni siquiera los dos juntos podríamos controlar a doce mil dragones.

-De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado, debes ser muy preciso. ¿Cuándo saldrás?

-Tan pronto termine.

-Bien, buena suerte.

Hipo cerró la puerta sin decir nada, Valka se le quedo mirando a la puerta sin decir nada cuando escucho a Astrid detrás.

-No se ofenda, siempre se pone así cuando está trabajando. ¿Quiere un te?

-Claro.

Valka siguió a Astrid, hasta que tan pronto estuvieron un poco alejados del taller, Valka entonces se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres saber del proyecto de Hipo?

Astrid solo sonrió

-Fin del flash back-

Después de eso, Hipo solo le había dicho que saldría unos días y se había ido solo. Astrid no estaba preocupada por el viaje, el barco que habían usado para ir a visitar a Chimuelo apenas hacia unos meses podía ser manejado fácilmente por una sola persona y era confiable, pero si estaba preocupada por lo que Hipo iba a hacer, fuera lo que fuera. Escucho risas y vio que Heather hablaba con los niños mientras Patapez solo veía de lejos y decidió alejarse, sus clases habían terminado por ese día. Camino en silencio y sin siquiera fijarse a donde iba hasta que para su sorpresa, se encontró frente al corral de los dragones. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando sintió que alguien ponía la mano en su hombro.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos?

Heather paso a su lado caminando hacia los corrales, Astrid pensó un momento y la siguió.

-Hey ustedes dos, ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?

Ignoraron la pregunta de Patan, solo Astrid lo fulmino con la mirada, desde el día en que había dejado solos a sus hijos sus relaciones habían empeorado muchísimo y el que apenas unas semanas después la viera desnuda no había ayudado a arreglar las cosas solo se acerco al corral.

-Hey les hice una pregunta.

-Abre esto vamos a llevarnos a los dragones…

Patan pareció querer decir algo, pero inmediatamente olvido cualquier replica que se le vino a la mente. Unos minutos después, Astrid pegaba un grito, contenta, volando sobre uno de los Deathgripler, mirando hacia todos lados y atravesando las nubes. Hizo que el dragón redujera la velocidad y miro hacia atrás, para ver como Heather la alcanzaba, aunque el dragón se movía torpemente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Fuera de practica?

-Algoooooo

El dragón perdió de golpe varios metros de altura pero de inmediato se repuso.

-Sí, parece que algo fuera de práctica.

-Si… creo que… aun no me acostumbro a como se manejan estos dragones.

-Creí que mi hija te había dado lecciones.

-Solo me hizo repetir las ordenes nunca me subí a ninguno… es difícil… Cizalladura estaba tan acostumbrada a mi que parecía leer mi mente, no tenía que darle órdenes.

-Bueno entonces…

-No te detengas por mí, yo me acostumbrare.

Astrid asintió, mientras dejo que el dragón solo volara en círculos elevándose más y más dejando a Heather detrás. Cerró los ojos disfrutando solo de la sensación de volar, dejando que sus problemas se fueran. Quiso incluso recostarse sobre la silla… y en ese momento casi se cae, se sujetó rápido y al ver al dragón su rostro se ensombreció un poco. Busco a Heather con la mirada y la encontró en una roca, mirando al horizonte, se dirigió a ese lugar rápidamente.

-¿Tuviste problemas?

-No, ninguno, solo quise descansar un poco. Tu ¿Casi te caes?

-¿Me viste?

Astrid un poco colorada se recargo en el dragón.

-Supongo que estoy falta de práctica, hace meses que no monto un dragón. Y este chico no es tormenta… ella…

-¿Es duro verdad? Yo hace dos años que no montaba uno.

-Dos años… ¿Desde Cizalladura?

Heather asintió con la cabeza, abrazando sus piernas. Astrid se sorprendió de verla así.

-Pero en la isla Berseker tienen otros dragones.

-Pero Cizalladura era mi dragón… mi compañero… tormenta está a salvo ¿Verdad?

Astrid asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero Cizalladura está muerta… cuando caíamos ella me envolvió con sus alas para protegerme… ella recibió esos golpes por mi… y no pude hacer nada para salvarla… yo creía que no me atrevía a montar a otro dragón por que en los alrededores de la isla Berseker era peligroso para los dragones, pero no es así, no puedo montar otros dragones porque para mí jamás habrá otro dragón excepto ella. Y no pude hacer nada para ayudarla…

Astrid trago saliva sin saber qué hacer, la voz de Heather se había quebrado y la mujer lloraba, aunque sin siquiera voltearla. Astrid no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que Heather estaba pasando, ella extrañaba a Tormenta, todos los días y se había dado cuenta que solo volar la relajaba pero aun cuando ahora tenía un dragón para hacerlo, no era su tormenta. No era lo mismo. Había perdido a quien fue su mejor amiga durante muchos años, pero ella estaba bien mientras que Heather había visto morir a su dragona. Supo de repente que la razón por la que Heather había ido a Berkk, independientemente de las razones que Dagur tenían, era para volar de nuevo, para sentirse segura y libre con otro dragón. Pero el problema era ese, era otro dragón no Cizalladura, ella se había ido para siempre.

Astrid se acercó a los dragones y los acaricio aunque ninguno de los dos reacciono a sus caricias, parecían de nuevo seres huecos y vacíos, que vegetaban más que vivían. En eso Heather se levantó.

-¿Por ahí no debería venir ningún barco verdad?

Astrid volteo y comprobó que un barco se acercaba a la isla, rápido saco un pequeño telescopio y lo enfoco aunque por el tamaño y la ruta estaba casi segura de quien era. Ambas montaron sus dragones, pero antes de despegar Heather volteo a ver a Astrid.

-Quiero hablar con Hipo a solas, ¿Puedo?

-Ha… claro adelante.

Sin esperar un momento Heather silbo la orden para que el dragón avanzara y se dirigió al barco. Astrid espero pacientemente… dos segundos y después los enfoco con el telescopio. Heather bajo al barco y se acercó a Hipo que estaba muy ocupado manejando el timón pues las corrientes en ese lugar eran peligrosas pero algo que Heather dijo hizo que Hipo soltara el timón y el barco se desviara peligrosamente, aunque de inmediato este volvió a sujetarlo. Astrid podía saber perfectamente cuando Hipo estaba alterado por algo y en ese momento lo estaba, pero Heather apenas reaccionaba, solo hablaba. Finalmente, la conversación ceso y Heather, volteando a ver hacia la roca le hizo señas a Astrid. Avergonzada por que Heather se había dado cuenta de que los vigilaba, Astrid también subió al dragón y se dirigió al barco. No supo si fue por dos semanas sin verlo o por celos, pero al bajar tomo a Hipo y le dio un lo beso de modo tan intenso que si no fuera por el grito de Heather y el barco desviándose casi por chocar, estaba segura de que habrían acabado haciendo el amor ahí mismo… con todo y audiencia.

El barquito finalmente llego al puerto de la isla, donde Eret se acercó a recibirlos seguido por Dagur.

-Hey hermano, así que has vuelto, ¿Lograste solucionar mi problema?

-Si Dagur, prepara a tus hombres, tan pronto estén listos zarparemos.

-Sabía que lo harías, hermano.

Bajaron del barco y se dirigieron a la aldea, aunque tan pronto lo hicieron, Hipo se acercó a Eret y hablo seriamente con él. Eret asintió y se alejó, Heather, ya sin rastros del llanto en su rostro se ofreció a llevar a los dos dragones de vuelta a su corral. Hipo y Astrid quedaron solos en el barco y tan pronto lo estuvieron, Hipo entro en el camarote y saco algo envuelto en una manta vieja.

-Así que eso era lo que estuviste construyendo estos días.

-Sí, parece que funcionara pero aun no puedo decirlo.

-¿Y qué es?

-Ammm…

Hipo miro a su alrededor.

-Creo que será mejor que te lo diga hasta que volvamos, podrían escucharnos y prefiero que nadie aun en la aldea sepan sobre él, cuando volvamos lo destruiré.

-Hipo, estamos en Berkk, además, todos saben de objetos como el ojo del dragón ¿Qué peligro puede tener esa cosa? Sea… lo que sea.

-Todos saben del ojo del dragón, pero cariño

Hipo se acercó y le susurro a Astrid al oído.

-¿Cuántos saben que puedo construir otro?

Astrid se cayó, sabia que en el caso del ojo del dragón era importante que nadie supera la verdad, pero no estaba de acuerdo con el secreto más por su curiosidad que por no comprender el punto de Hipo. Su expresión debió ser muy elocuente pues tan pronto se asomó por la cubierta del barco el puerto quedo vacío como por arte de magia. Hipo volteo sonriéndole a Astrid que se puso colorada pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sigo siendo el único con el valor para acercarme a ti estando enojada…

-O tan tonto.

-¡Oye! ¿Así me recibes después de que he estado dos semanas sin descanso?

-Sí, me imagino que casi te mueres, trabajando en tu amado taller o navegando solo como tanto te gusta. ¿Cuánto estuviste haciendo piruetas sobre chimuelo en mundo oculto mientras "trabajabas" he? Bonita forma de trabajar, irte y dejarme toda la aldea de nuevo durante dos semanas.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, cuando vuelva de la isla Berseker te lo compensare.

-Ha, no necesitas.

-Claro que necesito, de nuevo te he dejado todo el trabajo a…

-Por qué voy contigo a la isla Berseker.

Hipo volteo a ver a Astrid, con la misma expresión de enfadado que hacia cada vez que ambos se peleaban sobre alguna decisión de la aldea, lo que ocurría de vez en cuando.

-Cariño… alguien debe quedarse en la aldea.

-Claro que lo se.

-Bien…

-Así que estas dos semanas he estado instruyendo a Eret, a tu mama y a Bocon sobre el manejo de esta, pueden hacer el trabajo.

-Astrid, te necesito aquí y necesito a Eret, es mi segundo al mando.

-YO siempre he sido tu segundo al mando ¿No recuerdas? Desde el primer día.

-Y por eso debes quedarte en la aldea.

-Hipo, esto no es una… reunión de clanes, esto es probablemente una batalla. Los cazadores no dejaran pasar doce mil dragones sin hacer nada. No existe mejor peleadora que yo en toda la aldea y tampoco nadie que controle mejor a los dragones, excepto tu madre y ella ya no esta para batallas. Lo sabes, me vas a necesitar.

-Astrid, te necesito aquí, si algo me pasa... los niños, la aldea.

-Si algo te pasa, no me perdonare que vayas solo.

Hipo por un momento pareció dudar pero después su mirada se endureció.

-Astrid, no iras.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos…

En el comedor, Zephyr y Nuffink comían con el resto de los niños mientras Heather platicaba con Brutilda, Patapez y su hermano, cuando entraron Hipo y Astrid con expresión neutral.

-¿Y bueno? –Dagur.

-Ella va.

Dagur se echó a reír a carcajadas, cuando los niños se acercaron.

-¿A donde irán mama?

-Vamos a ir a un pequeño viaje…

Empezaba a anochecer, la aldea entera había ido a despedir a Hipo y Astrid. Llevarían solo dos barcos, el barco de hierro de Gronkle que habían arrebatado a los cazadores meses atrás y el barco de los Bersekers.

-¿Segura que todo estará bien? –Hipo-

-No te preocupes hijo, cuando tu padre se iba a algún viaje yo era quien gobernaba en la aldea y no lo hacía tan mal.

-Vamos, la aldea se quemó cuatro veces la ultima vez que el salió y solo se fue dos días ¿No recuerdas? –Bocon-

-Estábamos en guerra con los dragones, ahora ya no lo estamos.

Bocon soltó una carcajada pero no hizo que Hipo se sintiera más tranquilo, mientras Astrid abrazaba por última vez a sus niños. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que se separaban. Por un segundo, Astrid estuvo a punto de arrepentirse pero no podía. Finalmente los niños fueron con Brutilda y se alejaron, rodeados de los cinco niños de la pareja. Astrid subió con Hipo al barco y después de unos minutos en los que terminaban de subir cargamento y salía el barco de Dagur, este empezó a avanzar lentamente, con mucho cuidado, a la salida. Viajarían la primera parte del trayecto de noche y con la mayor oscuridad posible para que, si había algún grupo de cazadores, no vieran la dirección por la que llegaban.

En el barco, Hipo dejo el timón a Patón y se alejó hacia su camarote, llegando desde el otro lado del pasillo estaba Astrid y se encontraron justo en la puerta. Esta se cruzó de brazos pero Hipo sabía que en apenas una fracción de segundo podía coger su hacha, la cual llevaba en su espalda.

-¿Y bien? –Hipo-

-Bueno… dijimos que nunca iríamos a la cama enojados… ¿Recuerdas?

-Si, creo que… me toca dormir en cubierta… tenías razón, te necesito haya… te necesitare si algo malo ocurre…

-Si pero… -Astrid sonrió acercándose a Hipo, le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Un jefe protege a los suyos ¿No es cierto? Y tu forma de protegerlos es… dejándome ahí para hacerlo.

-Si… ¿Entonces por que viniste?

-Por qué tengo que protegerte a ti. Soy la jefa de la familia después de todo.

-Ninguna duda.

-Vez… protejo a los míos…

Se miraron, Astrid puso una mano en el pecho de Hipo y se acerco para besarlo y en esemomento un golpe se escucho en el camarote, Astrid tomo su hacha y derribo la puerta de una patada mientras Hipo desenvainaba su espada.

-¡ESPEREN SOMOS NOSOTROS!

Astrid, con el hacha levantada, se quedó mirando… a Zephyr, Nuffink, Chusco, Chusca, Brusca, Brusco y Brutina.

-Hola… -Niños-

Y bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Este será el primer capítulo con varias partes de la historia, no sé cuántos más habrá pero es algo que quiero hacer desde que empeche a pensar en este fic y aunque iba a ser mucho después (algo así como una especie de final de temporada) me di cuenta que si no lo hago ahorita, después no tendré los elementos necesarios para hacerlo así que aquí esta.

Espero no lo haya hecho demasiado dramático, pero quería poner lo que sienten los personajes.

Por una parte, Dagur tomando la misma decisión que tomo Hipo, solo que en su caso ya hubo víctimas, además de que esa decisión esta dañando a su familia y también su orgullo como Berseker, ya que no puede defender a su propia gente.

Astrid, tanto por que por primera vez Hipo le guarda un secreto, como por que tiene miedo de lo que pueda suceder en ese viaje y quiere acompañar a Hipo. Eso además de que ella extraña a tormenta y su relación con los dragones.

Hipo porque es hipo, sabemos que es capaz de muchas cosas, el es el único que no lo sabe y deja que los problemas lo sobrepasen. Eso sumado a que quiere que otra generación conozca a los dragones pero al mismo tiempo quiere protegerlos de la realidad, de que los monstruos no son los que vuelan y escupen fuego.

Y Heather, pronto veremos mas sobre ella y como ha quedado marcada por lo que paso, pero quería poner lo mucho que le duele haber perdido a Cizalladura.

Al terminar la película, no pude más que pensar que ocurrió con todos esos pueblos y esas personas que tenían dragones, dragones que obviamente Hipo no rescato. Es hora de comenzar a contestarla.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, pronto (no puedo decir cuanto pues tengo que actualizar 4 después de este) tendré el siguiente.

Hasta pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Atardecía, dos grandes barcos de guerra avanzaban por el océano, acercándose a gran velocidad a la isla Berseker, mientras encima de estos varios dragones y jinetes de dragones los escoltaban. En la proa de uno de los barcos, Astrid e Hipo miraban el espectáculo con nostalgia.

-Es casi como ver Berk de nuevo

-Si… solo…

Astrid rio un poco

-¿Solo?

-Faltan tus maravillosos sistemas anti incendios… -Señalo una columna de humo- faltan esos enormes tótems en perchas como nos hiciste construir

-Oye era necesario para que se posaran en…

-Si si si si si, ya se por qué eran necesarios…

Astrid se recargo en el pecho de Hipo, este la abrazo aunque su expresión se había puesto seria.

-No me imagino… que estarán pensando… perder a todos sus dragones… debe ser

-Horrible, pero necesario, recuérdalo, duele, pero es lo mejor para ellos.

Termino de decir Astrid, Hipo le dio un beso en la mejilla, esta se volteo dándole un beso pero cuando se alejó, se puso roja viendo algo detrás de Hipo, este volteo para encontrarse a los siete niños viéndolos.

-¡¿No tienen tareas que hacer?!

Todos los niños desaparecieron en un segundo mientras Hipo reía nervioso, sin duda esos niños habían sido un problema.

-Flash back-

Astrid e Hipo se quedaron congelados al ver a los niños, Zephyr trago saliva, conocía bien esas miradas, ambos se habían pasado tanto de limite que sus padres aun no lograban procesar lo furiosos que estaban, pero antes de que gritara a todos que huyeran Astrid golpeo la palma de su mano con el mango de su hacha, lo cual dejo a los siete congelados mientras caminaba hacia ellos furiosa.

-Saben… que… es lo que… han… echo…

-Yo me acabo de mojar…

Comento Chusco con un hilito de voz que solo demostraba el terror que sentía, Astrid dio otro paso hacia ellos y algo que aterro más a los niños, es ver a su lado a Hipo tan furioso como ella, el único que podía salvarlos también los quería castigar. Hipo puso la mano en el hombro de Astrid que volteo a verlo y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, este cerró la puerta tras él.

-Bien… ¿Qué paso niños?...

La voz de Hipo era calmada y tranquila, pero su expresión enfadada asustaba aun mas que la de Astrid ya que este se enojaba tan poco, que sabían que cuando lo hacía es que la cosa era grave, ninguno se movió… hasta que Brutina cedió, presa del pánico.

-¡Lo sentimos jefe Hipo! Es que… es… escuchamos que…

-Papa, escuchamos que irías a ver a muchos dragones, que sería un viaje a una de los pueblos de los que siempre escuchamos, solo queríamos verlo. Quizás jamás podremos volver a salir de la isla… -Zephyr.

-Cariño, no vamos a jugar, el viaje es peligroso –Hipo.

-Además piensa en Brutilda, en tu abuela, en la gente de la aldea, estarán buscándolos.

-¡No! Deje una nota a mama… -Brutina.

-No la leerá.

-Y yo le deje una a la abuela también… -Zephyr.

-Bueno eso no importa vamos de regreso. –Astrid.

-Astrid… no podemos regresar ya estamos lejos. –Hipo.

-Ni siquiera tenemos quien los cuide.

-¡Eso también lo arregle! ¡Mire!

Brutina corrió a un baúl, lo abrió y adentro, furiosa, tirando patadas, pero muy bien atada y amordazada estaba Nilsa. Astrid e Hipo voltearon a ver a los niños… pero todos miraban a Brutina

-¡¿A QUE HORAS HICISTE ESO?! –Zephyr.

-Están… en graves… problemas… hablare con su tío de esto… -Astrid.

10 minutos después.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Brutacio se encontraba en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago y riéndose a carcajadas, sin parar, Astrid se golpeó la frente con la mano mientras Hipo le sonrió, un poco nervioso.

-Creo… cariño… que no los regañara mucho… -Hipo.

-No. –Astrid.

-Entonces… -Hipo.

-Ya que… -Astrid.

-Bueno niños parece que viajaran con nosotros –Hipo.

-¡SI! –Chusco y Chusca.

-¡Seremos marineros! –Nufink.

-¿Qué? ¿Así nomas? –Nilsa.

-Así nomas, serán marineros… y se les tratara como tal… -Astrid.

5 minutos después.

-Y que quede bien limpio –Astrid.

-Si capitana T.T

Los 7 niños estaban de rodillas, en la cubierta, lavándola a mano, Zephyr limpio un pedacito… y una gaviota que pasaba justo dejo caer una caca en esta, volteo pero no vio nada por la oscuridad, haciendo que resignada empezara de nuevo… hasta que le cayo otra en la cabeza, si, definitivamente haberse colado ahí ya no parecía tan buena idea. un poco apartados, Hipo y Astrid los vigilaban, hablando también entre ellos.

-No puedo creer que lo hicieran… y como rayos lo lograron sin que los viera nadie –Astrid.

-No importa ya, esta echo amor… además…

Los dos se miraron sonriendo y hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Si que son buenos infiltrándose.

Astrid rio un poco acercándose a Hipo

-La próxima vez en vez de pelearme contigo me meteré a escondidas como ellos, nos ahorrara discusiones.

-Hipo mira esto.

-¿Qué pasa?

Brutacio señalo algo hacia el horizonte, Astrid se acerco y vio la silueta de un barco en la oscuridad, rápidamente hizo una seña para que apagaran las pocas luces que había en el barco cuando Hipo se acercó a ella.

-No se preocupen, no es nadie.

-¿Cómo?

-Necesitamos algo de luz…

Hipo tomo un arco y acerco una flecha a una vela, esta prendió y después, disparo hacia la silueta, la flecha se clavó en el mástil de un barco, el resplandor no era muy fuerte pero si suficiente como para que distinguieran que estaba encallado en las rocas de un islote.

-Lo vimos cuando fuimos a la última reunión de clanes, hay muchos por esta zona, además de varios islotes desiertos –Hipo.

-Ya veo… ¡Niños!

Los 7 niños se acercaron pesadamente, Astrid les señalo el barco.

-¿Qué hemos visto por aquí que nos señala que había tierra cerca?

Los niños se miraron extrañados, Brutacio se arco también.

-¿Pero cómo no saben? ¡Es tan obvio! –Brutacio.

-En serio ¿Qué es Brutacio? –Astrid.

-Es… es… Astrid, me decepcionas, creyendo que voy a responder las preguntas de mis sobrinos, no puedo hacer las cosas por ellos o jamás podrán hacer nada por si mismos… que vergüenza por incitarme a hacer eso.

-Ha… no sabe… verdad? –Chusco.

-No, tío es así –Chusca.

Zephyr vio cómo su papa señalaba su cabello justo donde recibió la…

-¡Las gaviotas! ¿Viven cerca de tierra no? Si hay gaviotas es que estamos cerca de tierra

-¡Por supuesto que no es así! –Brutacio-

-Muy bien terrorcita

-¿En serio? .-Brutacio.

Los niños se rieron de Brutacio, cuando Nilsa se acercó a Hipo y hablo unos momentos con el.

-Bien niños, ya están listos sus camarotes, hora de ir a dormir

-¡¿Ya?! –Nufink.

-Ya, que es media noche, mañana seguirán con sus labores –Astrid.

-¿Como que labores? –Chusco.

-Carro que si, querían ser marineros así que van a serlo… ahora a dormir, Zephyr quédate –Hipo.

-Ven terrorcito, vengan niños, Nilsa tu también

Los niños se fueron siguiendo a Astrid, aunque Brutina dio un buen rodeo sin acercarse a Nilsa como si esperara una terrible venganza. Hasta que Zephyr se quedó sola con su padre, Zephyr miro a Hipo aterrada, una cosa era que Astrid lo regañaba, ya que ella se enojaba mucho a veces pero siempre se le pasaba rápido, pero que Hipo fuera el del regaño significaba que la cosa había sido muy grave.

-Hasta mañana mama…

-Ven, vamos.

La niña empezó a caminar tras Hipo, entraron también bajo la cubierta del barco y por un momento vio un pasillo en el que estaba Astrid mostrándoles a los niños lo que supuso serían sus habitaciones, pero se alejaron de ese lugar.

-Papa… yo…

-¿Estas en problemas? Si.

-Si… crei…

-Estoy enojado, claro que no

-¿Cómo?

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta

-Tu… no estás enojado porque me escapara de casa y… me metiera de polizonte… en un barco…

-No, me enoje en el momento pero luego pensé y la verdad yo hubiera hecho lo mismo a tu edad… una vez lo hice…

-¿Y qué paso?

-No me pude sentar en un mes después del castigo de tu abuelo… pero tranquila –Se apresuró a aclarar al ver la cara de miedo de Zephyr- No te pasara eso, además no te castigaría solo a ti…

Hipo se arrodillo frente a ella y acaricio su cabeza, aunque hizo una mueca al hacerlo.

-Lo que verán en este viaje, será muy importante para las personas que serán en el futuro, por eso quería que vinieran solo que tu madre no lo hubiera permitido, me alegra que hayan encontrado la forma.

-Si… gracias papa… entonces ¿Dormiré aquí?

-No, aquí te darás un baño

Hipo abrió la puerta revelando una habitación pequeña, con una tina metálica llena de agua, al parecer Hipo y Astrid lo habían hecho preparar para ella pues en su una esquina estaba un cambio de ropa para ella, cosa que ella había traído en un saquito y había dejado en la habitación en la que la encontraron.

-No te vas a ir a dormir con el regalito de una gaviota encima ¿no crees? Pero de ahí iras directo a tu habitación ¿entendido?

-Si papa…

-Bueno… solo déjame lavarme las manos rápido

Pidió Hipo mostrándole su mano sucia y Zephyr rio, Hipo se limpió y dio la media vuelta para salir

-Papa

-¿Qué pasa?

-Como que veremos en este viaje que será tan importante… algo me dice que no será solo un monton de dragones

-Ya lo veras…

Zephyr esperaba verlo pronto… pero no tan pronto por que para ella apenas había pasado un minuto desde que se había acostado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Arriba!

-¡Haaaa!

Tanto Zephyr como Nuffink en la cama del otro lado del camarote dieron un salto y cayeron de nuevo a la cama dando botes, Nilsa los miraba con los brazos cruzados. Normalmente la chica no les intimidaría, pero su mirada enojada les mostro que esta vez estaba enojada de verdad, Zephyr comprendía porque después de todo la habían amordazado y tirado en un baúl… y algo le decía que el decirle que Brutina lo hizo por su cuenta no sería creíble ella misma no lo creía.

-¿Qué pasa? Aun ni amanece –Nuffink.

-No, pero su trabajo ya empezó a cubierta en cinco minutos.

La chica salió de la habitación y unos segundos después escucharon "¡Arriba!" otros gritos y las quejas de los niños de Brutilda, en la habitación de Hipo y Astrid, estos escuchaban el escandalo aun acostados.

-Tan temprano…

-Si… bueno queríamos que tuvieran un escarmiento por lo que hicieron y ella queria vengarse.

-Lo se… -Astrid le sonrió de manera traviesa- Ya que estamos despiertos…

Astrid no termino su frase si no que se sentó en la cintura de Hipo quitándose la camisa que usaba para dormir, mientras Hipo se incorporaba para besarla y…

-¡Arriba! –Nilsa-

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Astrid-

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Hipo-

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Nilsa.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, Astrid tomo su hacha.

-¡Nilsa te voy a….!

-¡Lo siento! Creí que era la habitación de los otros niños… -Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta-

-¿Los otros niños?

-Si, los niños Torston son 5 ¿No es así? Faltan 2.

Hipo y Astrid se miraron… dos niños Torston desaparecidos… rápidamente se vistieron y salieron para encontrarse… con Brutacio hablando con los dos niños, Chusco y Chusca, en medio de cubierta.

-Ha… aquí están… -Nilsa-

-Niños… ha… ¿estos son los dos desaparecidos?

Hipo volteo, conto a los otros Torston y volteo a ver a los dos que estaban con Brutacio

-Si, son todos –Hipo-

-Bueno… ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Brutacio.

-Nada Brutacio, solo… los perdimos un poco de vista y… -Astrid-

-Y tu… -Brutacio retrocedió como herido- ¡Tu pensaste mal de mi! ¡De mis sobrinos! Que cruel… que… rastrero…

-Tranquilo Brutacio, solo nos sorprendió que no estuvieran, no paso nada –Hipo-

-Claro que no paso nada! Creíste que… ha… -Se detuvo un segundo como si pensara la mayor estupidez posible- ¿Que encenderíamos un fuego donde esta el gas de cremayerus?

-No claro que n…

En eso se vio una explosión detrás y varios de los vikingos corrieron al ver la explosión y una nube de humo, Astrid e Hipo voltearon a ver a Brutacio.

-No fue donde estaba el gas fue en las cocinas, culpa tuya que quieres que usen eso en vez de leña para cocinar.

-Ustedes… están en serios…

Brutacio se cruzo de brazos con expresión confiada

-Solo uno lo hizo, Astrid, así que ¿Quién es? Tú no te atreverías a castigar a alguien inocente…

-Si que lo haría, el que no hace eso es Hipo

Brutacio abrí los ojos sorprendido, eso se le había pasado… los niños pensaron lo mismo pues de inmediato los dos lo señalaron.

-Fue el…

Unos momentos después dos de los vikingos se llevaban a Brutacio que gritaba: ¡LA DECEPCION! ¡LA TRAICION HERMANO! ¡LA TRAICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!

-Fin del flash back-

-Vamos amor… no ha estado tan mal… -Hipo-

-¿No ha estado tan mal? ¿En serio? A ver…

-Mini serie de Flash back-

Astrid le señala a Hipo como Chusco va muy lejos en el océano… escapando de un tiburón blanco

Hipo y Astrid ven como los niños pelean, hasta que de la nada Brusca saca un hacha y la arroja, Astrid jala a Hipo hacia ella haciendo que esquive el hacha por un centímetro, esta vuela y le pega al timón.

-¿Vez algo? –Hipo.

-¡Muy veo rocas pero están muy lejos, señor podemos seguir adelante!

Contesta Chusca mirando por un telescopio desde el mirador.

-¿Por qué esta Chusca ahí? ¿Y Brutacio? –Astrid.

-No se, pero no pasara na…

El barco giro rápidamente, haciendo que todos se tambalearan.

-¿Qué paso? –Hipo.

-Rocas, por poco y chocamos –Paton.

-¿Que no vieron eso? –Astrid.

Brutacio se levantó detrás de Chusca, bostezando, notándose que se quedó dormido detrás de ella, vio a Chusca, le tomo el catalejo, lo volteo y se lo puso de nuevo.

-¡Las piedras están cerca! –Chusca-

-Fin del flashback-

-Bueno admito que fue un mal primer día.

-No, fue el mejor, los otros…

Astrid volteo a ver a Hipo como si este hubiera hecho algo malo haciendo que Hipo retrocediera un par de pasos, asustado, cuando escucho una carcajada, volteo para ver como Dagur se acercaba a ellos montado en su Gronkle y con el venían Zephyr y Nuffink.

-Jajajajaja ¿Qué hiciste ahora hermano? –Dagur.

-¡Mama papa!

Los niños bajaron de un brinco, emocionados por el paseo.

-Y bien niños ¿Se divirtieron? –Astrid.

-Si mama –Los dos.

-Esos dos tienen agallas, no gritaron ni una sola vez en el viaje ni siquiera cuando los deje cae… ha… cuando hice una pirueta perfectamente segura con ellos

Se apresuró a decir ante la mirada de Astrid, Hipo presenciando que pasaría se puso entre los dos.

-Bien este… Dagur… ¿Qué noticias tenemos?

-Bueno no se aun, los jinetes que nos siguen son la guardia pero ninguno ha bajado a reportarse, aunque si no me equivoco ese que se acerca es Throk, él nos dirá.

Un Nader aterrizo junto a ellos, Throk bajo y de inmediato el dragón se alejó volando. Se sorprendieron un poco pues no parecía haber cambiado lo mas mínimo, al ver a Hipo solo le palmeo el brazo con una sonrisa, para después inclinarse un poco frente a Dagur.

-Bienvenido, jefe.

-Si si, dinos que novedades tenemos.

-Señor, hemos tenido algunos problemas en la aldea por…

-Lo se, lo se ¿Algo mas?

-No señor

-Bien, entonces me adelantare.

Dagur se apresuró a subirse a su dragón y escapar de la mirada asesina que Astrid estaba dándole desde el momento en que escucho sobre la situación, automáticamente la mirada se dirigió a Throk que no pudo evitar tragar un poco de saliva, nervioso. Hipo se puso entre ambos.

-Ya nos esperábamos algo así… no te preocupes...

-Mas vale, no vinimos aquí a pelear con media isla Berseker –Astrid.

-Les aseguro que no será así, los Berseker son un poco… aammm… rudos, pero la mitad del pueblo en conjunto seguimos siendo los defensores del ala, los cuales como saben siempre fuimos más civilizados.

-Eso es una buena noticia, supongo –Menciono Hipo recordando como Throk quería secuestrar a Brutilda para hacerla su esposa a la fuerza- Al menos no habrá peleas…

-No, el rechazo a llevarse los dragones será solo verbal no se preocupen… verbal pero enérgico.

Hipo y Astrid se golpearon la frente, pero Throk les dio la espalda mirando todo el barco.

-¿Buscas a alguien?

-Si, logre vislumbrar a Brutacio así que supongo que mi amada Brutilda está en este barco.

-¿Tu… amada… Brutilda? –Astrid.

-Así es… con el paso de los años me di cuenta de mi error, estoy dispuesto a aceptarla con todo lo que viene con el, quiero pedirle que sea mi esposa.

-Espera no te referirás a golpearla y secuestrarla de nuevo… ¿verdad?

Pregunto Astrid llevando lentamente la mano al hacha

-No, para nada… yo la conquistare como se debe y después de eso, golpeare y secuestrare a su hermano para llevarlo con nosotros y así ella aceptara.

-Bueno, no suena mal pero hay un problema –Astrid-

-¿Un problema?

-En realidad, cinco problemas, ¿No es verdad niños?

Throk volteo y dio un brinco, detrás de el acaban de aparecer dos pares de mini gemelos y una niña que se parecía a Brutilda. Throk lo miro, luego miro a Hipo, se acercó a el.

-Hipo… ¿Quién fue?

-Bueno fue… -Hipo-

-¿Quién fue la pobre infeliz que se casó son Brutacio?

Como comprendiendo algo, volteo a ver a Astrid, con lastima.

-¡NO FUI YO! ¡Y esos niños no son de Brutacio!

-No…

-No, son de…

-¿Brutosco? Brutilda me hablo de el

-Son de Brutilda, Throk, Bru-til-da –Hipo.

-Brutilda…

La cara de Throk se puso seria y dio miedo

-¿Quién la embarazo y corrió?

-¡Nadie la embarazo y corrió! -Astrid.

-¿Entonces que paso?

-Tuvo a esos niños con… -Astrid.

-¿Con?

-Su marido –Hipo.

-Su… que desgracia… haber enviudado… tan joven…

-¿Qué es enviudar? –Chusco.

-Es cuando tu esposo o esposa muere –Brutina.

-¡¿PAPA MURIO?! –Los 4-

-No… no niños nada le paso a su pa…

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa papa murió papa murió buaaaaaaaa!

Los 4 niños empezaron a llorar con fuerza, pero Throk se acercó a ellos, con una expresión madura y fuerte, pero comprensiva.

-No se preocupen chicos, de ahora en adelante, yo sere su…

-Su padre esta vivo, es Patan, ahora deja de hacerlos llorar. –Astrid.

Throk se quedo quieto al escuchar eso… y su mano fue lentamente a su espada

-Y no esta en el barco…

Throk alejo la mano de su espada pero una mirada de determinación apareció en sus ojos y…

-Tampoco te vamos a dejar ir a Berkk a matarlo

Throk se cruzó de brazos, haciendo lo que parecía ser su versión de un berrinche de niño chiquito, Hipo no podía creer lo que veía, cuando escucho unas risas y Brutacio se acerco

-Hey Throk, hace mucho que no te ve…

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar

Throk tomo a Brutacio del cogote llevándoselo a rastras, Hipo volteo a ver a Astrid

-¿Cómo supiste lo que pensaba?

-¿Bromeas? Cuido que tu, Patapez, Patan y los gemelos no destruyan la aldea desde que tengo 12 años, se interpretar ciertos gestos y señales, lo hago todo el tiempo.

-Bueno no será conmigo

-También es contigo mi amor…

Afirmo con una voz cantarina mirando sus uñas de forma distraída.

-¿Ha si? No es ver…

-Y no, no pienses que te vas a escapar a volar con algún dragón nomas lleguemos

Astrid se alejo de él, Hipo pensó un segundo… y la siguió con cara de suplica.

-Vamos amor solo un par de horitas

-¡Que no!

-¿Por qué no?

Astrid rio un poco, salió corriendo, dio un brinco y apenas unos segundos después, se encontraba en la cofa del barco, recargada en la barandilla de este mirando a Hipo.

-Anda ve a trabajar amor, seguro tienes cosas que hacer

Se sentó, recargándose contra el mástil, aun riéndose un poco de la expresión de Hipo cuando escucho una risa detrás y volteo, poniéndose roja al ver a Heather.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí? –Astrid.

-Bueno, un par de horas, no tengo ganas de ir.

Se sentó junto a Astrid mirando al cielo pero no pudo evitar reírse un poco, haciendo que Astrid se pusiera mas roja.

-Bueno ¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Lo gracioso es que… me sorprende cuanto has cambiado. Nos vimos por última vez luego de la muerte de Estoico, ya llevaban meses comprometidos y vamos, les había visto comerse la boca mas de una vez, pero les daba pena ser cariñosos en publico.

Astrid se puso mas colorada.

-Y ahora… wow… siempre supe que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero no creía que fuera tan evidente lo felices que son juntos… solo falta que vengan mas niños en camino.

Heather la miro expectante, pero se sorprendió un poco cuando Astrid en vez de enrojecerse o tirarla por la borda, solo le sonrió tristemente.

-Pues no estaría mal, pero no va a pasar… aunque bueno, no importa realmente, con los terrorcitos tenemos suficiente.

-Bueno yo… lo siento…

-¿Y me dirás que ocurre?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No eres el tipo de persona que me intentaría molestar sobre como llevo mi relación con Hipo, eso es mas de Patan que de ti.

-Bueno

-Y has estado extraña en todo el viaje

-Ni siquiera me has visto en todo el viaje

-Por eso lo digo, no recuerdo que hayamos dejado de ser amigas

-No… bueno… no te enojes conmigo, pero si pasa algo, le dije a Hipo y le hice prometer que no te dijera nada pero…

-¿Es eso de lo que hablaste con el en el barco?

-Si, lo que ocurre es…

-¡Todos prepárense para atracar!

El grito de Hipo distrajo a las dos mujeres que se apresuraron a bajar, al hacerlo se encontraron con los niños y Nilsa, que apenas parecía poder contenerlos ya que no dejaban de brincar emocionados.

-¡Ya vamos a llegar ya vamos a llegar ya vamos a llegar!

-¡Tranquilos niños! Parece que jamás han visto una isla.

-Bueno es la primera vez que ven una que no sea la suya.

Astrid se acercó a los niños y tomo a Nuffink poniéndolo sobre sus hombros, aunque fingiendo perder el equilibrio un segundo

-Pero que gordo vamos a tener que racionar la comida contigo terrorcito.

Nuffink rio mientras miraba la isla que se acercaba, los niños se prepararon para quedar maravillados y…

-¿Qué paso aquí? –Heather.

Justo frente a un gran puerto, donde Astrid recordaba una cantina donde los marineros, recién desembarcados, se iban a beber y descansar antes de llegar a casa o antes de partir, pero ahora había solo un montón de escombros calcinados, en el puerto había una pequeña multitud pero no parecían para nada contentos. Los dos barcos se detuvieron en el puerto pero fuera de varias personas que corrieron a saludar a seres queridos, nadie parecía estar contento. No entendían que pasaba, así que Astrid dejo en el suelo al niño y acompaño a Hipo cuando bajo del barco, Dagur se acercó a ellos, tomo a Hipo del brazo y lo empujo con el frente a la gente.

-¡Bien Bersekers! ¡Saludemos a nuestros invita…

Dagur se cayo al ver cómo la gente se alejo de ellos, solo hablando con los marineros, Hipo miro a sus hombres y de un gesto les hizo que se quedaran en el barco, hasta que vio a un grupo de vikingos acercarse rodeando a Mala, que les sonreía aunque Hipo y Astrid no dejaron de notar un gesto de desagrado hacia Dagur.

-Hipo Hadock, me da gusto verte, ¿Por qué no desembarca el resto de tu gente?

-Porque si no son bienvenidos no tiene caso hacerlo. –Astrid,

Mala se quedo quieta un momento pero después negó con la cabeza, quedándose frente a Hipo.

-Realmente han crecido. Aunque no lo creas, no tenemos nada en contra de ustedes, garantizo que son bienvenidos, pueden bajar.

Hipo hizo una seña y de inmediato los vikingos empezaron a bajar, Astrid volteo pero con alivio vio como en vez de bajar, Nilsa empujaba a los niños al interior del barco, al menos ella sabía cuando ser discreta.

-Tus hombres pueden quedarse en el barco o si no tenemos habitaciones en el interior de la isla, vamos pueden seguirnos.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –Astrid.

-Fue un ataque de cazadores de dragones, ¿Qué no parece?

Quien contesto eso fue Dagur, que miraba a su esposa con los brazos cruzados y expresión enfadada, Mala asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, pero no hubo víctimas, solo edificios vacíos. Pero hablaremos de eso ya que se hayan instalado, síganme

Se apresuro a decir e Hipo noto como Dagur se quedaba con ganas de agregar algo mas. Hipo se detuvo volteando a ver al barco.

-Bueno ¿Se quedaran ahí niños?

De inmediato, en una pequeña estampida los siete niños bajaron corriendo, con Nilsa detrás que se notaba que intentaba contenerlos.

-¡Tío Tacio espéranos!

Gritaron cuatro de ellos pasando corriendo al lado de Mala, una quinta, Brutina, paso corriendo, se regreso

-Soy Brutina mucho gusto.

Se inclinó y después se fue corriendo sin decir más. Nuffink y Zephyr en cambio se detuvieron junto a sus padres, no por no querer irse corriendo si no porque sabían el regaño monumental que les daría su madre si no se comportaban bien. Mala los miro unos segundos y después, con una gran sonría volteo a ver a sus padres.

-Son su vivo retrato, me alegra conocerlos, mi nombre es Mala.

-¡Es la señora que cuidaba del gran defensor! -Nuffink.

-Vaya, les han contado de mi. Estupendo, bueno bienvenidos entonces a la isla Berseker, vengan, la fiesta de bienvenida está preparada.

Hipo y Astrid asintieron, seguidos por varios de los miembros de su tripulación, aunque por orden de Astrid más de veinte hombres se quedaron cuidando el barco, por si acaso. Siguieron a Mala por un camino entre las rocas hasta que llegaron a la isla Berseker.

-¡Es increíble!

No pudo evitar gritar Zephyr, Hipo también se quedó quieto mirando la aldea sorprendido. Hacia años, la aldea era un conjunto de casas alrededor de la montaña como había sido Berk en su tiempo, pero la mayoría de la población vivía en el interior de la montaña u ocultos en los pequeños bosques a su alrededor. Ahora en cambio, Hipo veía enormes estructuras que estaban sujetas directamente en la roca, clavadas a esta o sobre rocas salientes que habían sido esculpidas a golpes, unidas por escaleras y con grandes perchas para que los dragones se posaran. Hipo veía como la gente fácilmente iba de edificio en edificio por medio de puentes o escaleras o directamente sobre dragones mientras que en el suelo, el bullicio era aún mayor en el suelo, donde parecían estar las casas, la aldea estaba totalmente al aire libre, no oculta en ningún sitio ni resguardada de ningún ataque.

-¿Increíble cierto? A los dragones les gustaban mas las cuevas, así que las hicimos sus nidos y corrales y tenemos incluso a los dragones salvajes que viven en la aldea como defensa si atacan, porque las casas están debajo de estas.

Dagur inflo el pecho orgulloso.

-Por supuesto eso fue idea de Mala, no tuya, ¿No es así? –Astrid.

Dagur se desinflo, Mala solo asintió con la cabeza empezando a caminar hacia un edificio mucho mas grande, Hipo y Astrid ya lo conocían, era el salón de reuniones de los Berseker. Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con un banquete, pero lejos de parecer una fiesta se encontraron con miradas de recelo, aunque la mayoría de sus hombres ya comían. En una parte, Brutacio hablaba con Throk que parecía abrumado por algo mientras a su lado los niños comían como si no hubiera un mañana, a su alrededor los vikingos de Berk eran tan ruidosos y gritones como siempre y parecían no notar nada extraño. Mala paso al lado de todos y se dirigió a unas grandes puertas, cuando se acercó dos guardias las abrieron dejándola entrar y al hacerlo revelo una mesa ya puesta para cuatro personas, Astrid volteo a ver a Nilsa y esta de inmediato se acercó a los niños.

-Vamos vengan niños, busquemos un sitio para cenar. –Nilsa.

-Papa, ¿No vamos a ir con ustedes? –Zephyr.

-Tenemos cosas de que hablar, se aburrirán. No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho y mañana quizás podamos llevarlos a volar con los dragones.

-¡Si! –Los dos.

-Pórtense bien terrorcitos –Astrid.

-O si no… -Los dos niños.

-Si, ya me entienden.

Los niños se alejaron y Astrid e Hipo entraron a la habitación, escuchando como las puertas se cerraban tras ellos, en la habitación estaban Dagur y Mala.

-Bueno entonces, comamos y hablemos, quiero que me cuenten como han estado.

Mala se sentó con una sonrisa, pero esta se apagó un poco al ver la expresión de Hipo y Astrid.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Bueno, si. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No parece que seamos bienvenidos.

-Claro que lo son, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos siendo amigos?

-Es verdad lo que dicen, Mala, se nota que nuestra gente no está contenta con ellos aquí y no lo entiendo, ellos hicieron este viaje solo para llevar a nuestros dragones a un lugar donde… -Dagur.

-Eso ya ha quedado aclarado, los dragones no se van.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Y ahora, ¿Comemos?

En el gran comedor, Nuffink se llevaba a la boca todo lo que podía, en una competencia con los cuatrillizos que frente a el, comían también a su lado había varios niños Berseker que hacían lo mismo y alrededor, varios Berseker y Berkianos los animaban súbitamente emocionados por el concurso.

-¡Come come come come come come!

Zephyr, vio a lo lejos a Heather y aprovechando que en ese momento Nilsa hablaba con un joven vikingo que se le había acercado, se bajó de la mesa y fue a ver que sucedía. Se sorprendió al verla hablar con Throk y más aun al ver que Heather estaba realmente furiosa, cosa que le sorprendió ya que en esos días había descubierto que aunque sus cicatrices que la hacían ver temible, Heather era una mujer muy cariñosa y de buen corazón. Se acercó lentamente y con mucho cuidado para no ser vista.

-Fue una decisión de toda la aldea.

-Mientras mi hermano y yo no estábamos ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?

-Luchar, protegerlos, lo hemos hecho durante siglos.

-¡Lo hicieron en su isla! ¿Tengo que recordarte que paso? ¿Con tu gente, con el gran defensor, con la isla entera?

-¡No es necesario que menciones eso!

-¡Claro que si! Es mi gente ahora, no solo la tuya. ¿Qué vas hacer si somos atacados?

En ese caso peleare, tendrían que pasar sobre mí para acercarse a la isla.

-Ya lo hicieron una vez… ¿No recuerdas? No es difícil.

Heather se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con el hombre.

-Ahora mismo podría hacerlo. No es difícil.

Zephyr vio como el puño del hombre estaba cerrado con fuerza, pero este finalmente paso junto a Heather.

-La decisión está tomada.

Salió del lugar y Heather, súbitamente furiosa, dio un puñetazo a la pared. Zephyr retrocedió un poco y al hacerlo movió una caja haciendo que Heather volteara por el ruido, su expresión se suavizo cuando vio a Zephyr.

-Así que espiando ¿He?

-No no no no yo no quería yo… este… ¿Le dirá a mi mama?

Heather rio, haciendo que Zephyr sonriera nerviosa, al menos eso hizo que su timidez desapareciera, se acercó a Heather.

-¿Tanto miedo le tienes a tu mama?

-Bueno es que ella me dijo que aquí podríamos montar dragones pero si me castiga no me dejara y a mí me gusta.

-Claro que si, eres hija de Hipo, por supuesto que te gusta. Pero ¿Sabes que? En el establo hay triple ataques, ¿los conoces?  
-¡Si! Leí de ellos.

-Bueno entonces ¿Que te parece si mañana vamos a los establos y cogemos uno para un paseíto? Total tu mama dijo que podías montar dragones, pero no te dijo cuales ni a donde ni con quien ¿verdad?

-¡Seria increíble! ¿A dónde iremos?

-No se, hay muchos lugares por aquí como

-¿Qué es esa luz?

Zephyr señalo algo por la ventana…

En la cena, Hipo y Dagur miraban sorprendidos a Astrid y Mala, esperando que en cualquier momento se echaran una encima de otra.

-¡Vinimos hasta aquí porque nos pidieron que nos lleváramos a los dragones!

-¡Y ya no es así! Los dragones siempre han sido parte de esta…

-¡Siempre desde que les enseñamos a convivir con ellos! ¡Nosotros mismos tuvimos que alejarlos por su bien! ¡Si les importaran realmente querrían que estuvieran a salvo, no con ustedes!

-¡No te atrevas a decir que los dragones no me importan!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambas voltearon a ver a Heather con expresión asesina pero esta no se amedrento.

-¡Ha pasado algo!

Hipo y Dagur se levantaron de inmediato, Astrid volteo a ver a Mala.

-¡Tu vienes con nosotros!

-Claro que si, es mi gente.

Los 4 salieron del edificio, afuera, una docena de vikingos ya estaban sobre dragones y había cuatro libres, los cuales fueron montados por Hipo, Astrid, Mala y Dagur. El grupo se elevó y se dirigió de inmediato hacia una luz que se veía a lo lejos, Mala y Dagur iban lo más rápido que podían, pero ni Hipo ni Astrid guardaban muchas esperanzas, si ya el lugar estaba en llamas es que probablemente todo había terminado. Cuando llegaron no se sorprendió de ver una torre de vigilancia, muy bien oculta, totalmente en llamas y los restos de un barco Berseker, los hombres que iban con ellos bajaron de inmediato a revisar la isla mientras Mala, Dagur, Hipo y Astrid se quedaron un poco apartados mirando.

-¿Había dragones aquí? –Astrid.

-No, para evitar que alguien supiera de este puesto de vigilancia los guardias llegaban en barco, este barco –Señalo el barco hundiéndose- Si está aquí es porque los sorprendieron justo en el cambio de guardia. –Mala.

En ese momento un dragón aterrizo junto a ellos, voltearon rápidamente con las armas en las manos pero era Throk.

-Otras dos torres atacadas.

Mala y Dagur asintieron, preocupados, Astrid se acercó a Hipo.

-Esa cosa que trajiste, ¿crees que funcionara?

-Claro que si…

-Hipo, sabes que tendrás que usarla, sabes que significa esto.

-Lo se… atacaran la isla... no podremos irnos de aquí sin pelear.

Y bueno aquí esta el capítulo, aunque ahora que veo la espera fue exagerada O.o… bueno espero que alguien siga leyendo esto si no igual siempre acabo siguiendo las historias aunque espero postear mas seguido.

Sobre los Berseker, según recuerdo en la serie tenia mucha montaña por eso se me ocurrió hacer algo de ese tipo con los nidos por las paredes de esta, no fue muy imaginativo pero me parece que seria lo que acabara pasando, ya que Hipo hizo algo parecido en su propia aldea.

No puedo adelantar mucho mas, próximo capitulo, veremos mas sobre lo que paso en el pueblo de Mala y con el gran defensor además del arma secreta que tiene Hipo.

Nos vemos la próxima que espero que sea algo mas rápido XD.


End file.
